


The Amakata Sessions

by moeblobmegane



Category: Free!
Genre: (about half the cast), Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Mutants, Established Relationship AsaKisu, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, based on the podcast The Bright Sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 59,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: Recordings of Dr. Amakata's therapy sessions, with her super powered patients: Rin, a teenage empath struggling with his own emotions; Rei, an art student who is convinced he is hearing angels; and Nagisa, an "influencer" who doesn't have a home.





	1. Patient Number 10

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished writing a multichap so I figured, you know what’s fun? Writing scripts. This is my chill fic, which is why it's unbeta’d and posted as I finish each part. I have the whole plot in my head, and this type of writing flows easily for me, so i’m hoping for a good time. This will update every other day or so, though length will vary for each chapter.
> 
> This is an AU based on the podcast _The Bright Sessions_ but you don't have to listen to that to understand this. If you do listen to it, please know that I shuffled the characters and the plot to fit Free! better (meaning: no evil conspiracy, no abusers from the cast, etc. As I said, this will be Chill, or as chill as I can be.)
> 
> This was originally posted in tumblr with Aki as the psychologist, but I realized Amakata-sensei makes more sense? So I'm changing it now. Aki will come in at a later date in another role, fo' sure.

**Ama:** Audio log for Patient Number 10 on April 12. Me and Matsuoka-kun have been doing sessions for a few months now. Initially, he only came because his father—an old patient of mine—urged him to. But now, he is doing the meditation exercises I’ve taught him and he has not lashed out on anyone since we started these sessions. He seems to be handling his empath skills well. That said, he is just 16 years old, which makes talking to him… a bit of a struggle.

[ _Door creaks open_ ]

 **Ama** : Hello, Matsuoka-kun. Would you like to sit?

 **Rin** : …okay.

 **Ama** : How have you been?

 **Rin** : Fine.

 **Ama** : Classes just started, right? Second year in high school?

 **Rin** : Yeah. This week. But I’ve been going to school since last week for Swim Club.

 **Ama** : Talk to me about that. How’s Swim Club?

 **Rin** : Fine.

 **Ama** : You know I won’t be able to help if you don’t _talk_ to me, right? An important part of this is opening up and letting me in.

 **Rin** : What if I don’t need that? I already feel _too much_ from everyone. Maybe I need to just… close off.

 **Ama** : Matsuoka-kun, we’ve talked about this. Building walls is not a sustainable solution. I am here to help you live with your abilities, not to erase them.

 **Rin** : It’s just- It’s _annoying_. There’s this… There’s this guy and he always feels so… he always feels so _lonely_. We’re in the same class and I feel his feelings all the time. It sucks.

 **Ama** : How is this boy different from the other students?

 **Rin** : I don’t know. It feels… it’s like, when he’s in the room, his feelings fill my head and I don’t know where it starts or ends? Like… He’s fucking overwhelming, and it’s _unfair_. Why are his thoughts so strong? It’s high school! Everyone’s fucking lonely! He’s not special!

 **Ama** : Matsuoka-kun, I need you to calm down. Take a deep breath.

 **Rin** : ( _inhales deeply, exhales_ ) It’s just so tiring, having this presence in my head.

 **Ama** : Presence?

 **Rin** : No, I mean. It feels different because it’s distinctly him? I know it’s his thoughts filling my head and mixing with mine. I’m just not sure _why_? And his loneliness brings me the fuck down so I can’t concentrate in the lectures like I’m supposed to.

 **Ama** : What does that make you feel?

 **Rin** : Angry. But not like I want to hit someone. Angry… frustrated? _Argh_. It just. It’s hard to talk about it.

 **Ama** : Take it slow. You can describe them anyway you want.

 **Rin** : It feels like I could do something, but I’m not sure what. Like, he has these dark blue thoughts that are cold, but they’re not… they’re not _unpleasant_. And honestly, they feel so familiar, like they should mean something to me, you know? I feel like I should know what it means, but it’s at the tip of my tongue and I just get frustrated that I don’t know. It’s… It’s like I studied for this exam my whole life but I can’t answer this simple question. Does that make sense?

 **Ama** : I think so, yes. Feelings often have meaning to you. Not understanding this overwhelming emotion must be difficult.

 **Rin** : It is.

 **Ama** : Perhaps you should talk to him? Approach him and see if it changes? It sounds like he is lonely and could use a friend.

 **Rin** : I… I guess that makes sense.

* * *

 

 **Ama:** Audio log for Patient Number 10; April 19. Matsuoka-kun promised at the end of our session to talk to this classmate of his. I am hoping to get information on this today, and how it has affected his perception of everyone’s feelings.

.

 **Ama:** So, Matsuoka-kun, how has school been?

 **Rin:** Fine. I’m doing… I’m fine.

 **Ama:** And swimming? Does it still help?

 **Rin:** Yeah. It’s the only place where everything really quiets down. I don’t feel people as much and I can focus on swimming. It feels good. Everyone is motivated by  _winning_ , and I get that. I feel the same way too.

 **Ama:** I’m glad you found that.

 **Rin:** But…

 **Ama:** But?

 **Rin:** Remember that classmate I was talking about?

 **Ama:** Yes. You said his thoughts overwhelm you. Why?

 **Rin:** I talked to him during lunch, and I realized something. I _did_ know what he was feeling. It wasn’t just loneliness. It was _longing_. And I think we’re thinking about the same thing. We were thinking about the ocean, about the pool, about… about just swimming and submerging everything in the water.

 **Ama:** And you talked to him about this?

 **Rin:** How can I? I’d sound like a crazy person if I suddenly talk to him about this thing I’m not supposed to know about, right?

 **Ama:** I guess that does pose a problem.

 **Rin:** So I talked around it, I guess. Told him about Swim Club and asked him if he was in any club, and I could feel him getting annoyed at me? And that sucked because his feelings are still so strong, so when he got annoyed, I felt annoyed at myself? As if I don’t feel enough of that on my own.

 **Ama:** Matsuoka-kun, frustration is normal. It’s fine to feel that, but remember that you need to be patient with yourself.

 **Rin:** I _know_ that. It’s just hard sometimes.

 **Ama:** Healing takes time.

 **Rin:** Whatever. Anyway, I talked about swimming freestyle, and he got this _look_ on his face? I know that look. I’ve seen that on my face. He _wants_ to swim. I don’t know why he’s not joining but… But he wants it as much as I do. I can feel it.

 **Ama:** Then what did you do?

 **Rin:** I asked him if he wanted to swim with me, and I thought he’d say no because he felt really annoyed, but… He said _yes_. We’re going to swim this weekend together at the pool.

 **Ama:** What do you feel about that?

 **Rin:** Honestly? Confused. Excited. _Really_ happy.

 **Ama:** That’s a lot of feelings.

 **Rin:** I know! It’s nice. Having all these feelings on my own. I know for sure it's mine because I still feel them, you know? I'm excited. But I’m still not sure what he really feels? He gets soooo annoyed, but I think it’s not really _at_ me. There’s something pink-ish? I don’t know what that’s about. I haven't seen that much.

 **Ama:** Perhaps spending more time with him will give you more insight.

 **Rin:** Yeah, I think so. I’m really excited to swim with Haru.

.

 **Ama:** I thought it would be good for Matsuoka-kun to approach this classmate of his, but… but to think it’s Haruka-kun. I might have to watch this situation more closely. It will either help our situation with Makoto-kun, or break Matsuoka-kun's trust on me. I can only hope that it will be the former.


	2. Patient 4B; April 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt real awful today so I ended up writing a Nagisa chapter.

**Ama:** Audio log for Patient Number 4B on April 21. After a year of talking with him, I am glad to say that we have a better grasp of Hazuki-kun’s powers. It is not mind-control, as he likes to call it, but the power to give people impulses with regards to what he wants. He cannot make people do impossible things or things that will endanger them, and it is usually very mild. The situation with Haruka-kun seemed to be an extreme case. With my consent, we have been experimenting on what his powers can do.

.

 **Nagisa:** Good morning, Ama-chan!

 **Ama:** Good morning, Hazuki-kun.

 **Nagisa:**...Are you not scolding me because I don’t want you to or--?

 **Ama:** You can call me whatever you want to call me. You should be comfortable here.

 **Nagisa:** Are you sure? Because my teachers don’t like it.

 **Ama:** ( _laughs_ ) I want you to feel comfortable here with the two of us, but I can see why your teachers would want to be called their proper title. The school has rules so that… What do you mean _teachers_?

 **Nagisa:** Surprise!!! I’m going to school!

 **Ama:** Oh! Oh… _Oh_.

 **Nagisa:** You’re not happy?

 **Ama:** I’m just surprised. I’m sorry. Of course I’m happy for you!

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan’s mom enrolled me. She said I "deserve an education". I think she just wants to make sure I don’t mooch off them forever.

 **Ama:** What makes you think that?

 **Nagisa:** Oh, you know, the way she asks Haru-chan every month when I’m gonna leave, even if I just sleep there and keep Haru-chan company.

 **Ama:** She says that?

 **Nagisa:** Yeah! And I guess she doesn’t want me to hear because she makes me leave the room whenever she does her monthly visits, but I’m not deaf. I can hear her.

 **Ama:** You understand this is a… difficult situation to explain, right? Does she make you feel unwelcome besides asking Haruka-kun like that?

 **Nagisa:** I guess not. She’s pretty cool about seeing me and Haru-chan always mentions how I have a job and I pay rent.

 **Ama:** I’m glad to hear that. We’ve talked about the effects of past usage of your powers, right?

 **Nagisa:** I know, I know. She doesn’t understand why she allowed me to stay there on the first place and it’s a confusing feeling. But I’m working hard! I pay rent!

 **Ama:** And I am proud of you for that, but you have to be patient with Haruka-kun's mother, too. By the way, how _is_ your job?

 **Nagisa:** I asked my boss about changing my hours since I’m going back to school, and he agreed.

 **Ama:** Did you-

 **Nagisa:** Without using my powers! I wore my sunglasses the whole time! I told him I had an eye infection so I couldn’t take it off.

 **Ama:** That’s very good, Hazuki-kun.

 **Nagisa:** Sasabe-san really likes me! I think my cute smile brings all the swimmers to the pool.

 **Ama:** I’m glad you’re doing well.

 **Nagisa:** They probably won’t be as busy without me bringing in customers with my charm, but I’m sure they’ll manage!

 **Ama:** It sounds like you’re doing great. I’m very happy for you, Hazuki-kun.

 **Nagisa:** Yeah! I’m happy too, you know? Meeting Haru-chan, and meeting you… I feel really lucky. This past year has been a huge help.

 **Ama:** That’s good.

 **Nagisa:** Hm. Yes. It is, right? ...I’m not selfish for being happy, right?

 **Ama:** You’ve been through a lot, Hazuki-kun. You should enjoy this feeling. You deserve it.

 **Nagisa:** ( _sigh_ ) I’m not used to having people who like me for me. Last year, I thought Haru-chan only let me hang out with him because I saved his life, and you’re legally obligated to talk to me, so...

 **Ama:** I’ve only known you for a year, but I know you are a great person and the best friend anyone could ask for. Hazuki-kun, you have a power that could bring destruction if put in the wrong hands, but you never use it to harm anyone.

 **Nagisa:** You said I can’t make people harm themselves. I’m not that powerful.

 **Ama:** There are many ways to hurt people, and you are always so careful not to do that. You _care_ about people, Hazuki-kun. You have a kind heart.

 **Nagisa:** Aww, Ama-chan, you’re making me blush!

 **Ama:** I am only saying the truth.

 **Nagisa:** Thank you.

 **Ama:** Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?

 **Nagisa:** Oh! Haru-chan is going swimming today with this new boy in his class. I think he’s nervous! I wanted to ask him about it, but I was worried he’ll be forced to admit something he doesn’t want to say.

 **Ama:** That’s a good show of restraint.

 **Nagisa:** I was dying to ask him! So I wrote him a letter and left it in the living room, like you told me? And he told me he just wanted to get the guy off his back.

 **Ama:** Oh.

 **Nagisa:** Yeah. I don’t know if I believe him, but eh. I promised him I won't push.

 **Ama:** Okay. Hm.

 **Nagisa:** Are you okay, Ama-chan?

 **Ama:** It’s nothing. Though, I don’t think you should be telling me about something you talked about in private.

 **Nagisa:** Psshhh. Ama-chan, I’m not new to this. We all know you have a confidentiality thing. Haru-chan told me about it. Besides, I trust you.

 **Ama:** Thank you. I’m glad to hear that. Now, should we--

[ _Three sharp knocks on the door_ ]

 **Ama:** I have a patient in here, Kisumi-kun. I cannot-

[ _Door opening quickly followed by heavy breathing_ ]

 **Rin:** Oh! Shit. I’m sorry. Kisumi wasn’t at his desk and-

 **Ama:** Oh. Matsuoka-kun, I’m afraid I have an appointment today. Would you like to wait at the waiting room?

 **Rin:** Uh. Yeah, sure. Sorry.

 **Nagisa:** Hey! I know you!

 **Ama:** Hazuki-kun, that pesky confidentiality agreement, do you remember that?

 **Nagisa:** It’s not my fault he barged in here! I just wanna know his name!

 **Rin:** Matsuoka Rin! My name is Matsuoka Rin and- wait, what?

 **Ama:** Nagisa-kun, you’re too excited. I need you to calm down.

 **Nagisa:** But! He’s _the guy._

 **Ama:** Matsuoka-kun, I need you to close your eyes and turn your back right now. Okay?

 **Nagisa:** Ama-chan…

 **Ama:** Hazuki-kun, when you feel the urge, what do you do?

 **Nagisa:** Close my eyes, take a deep breath, and count to ten. Ugh. I know. I’ll behave now, I promise. [ _Deep breaths_ ]

[ _Sound of a chair being pushed, foosteps, and then the door closing_ ]

 **Ama:** Wait for me to call you, Matsuoka-kun. We'll just finish up here.

[ _Footsteps getting quieter, then silence_ ]

 **Nagisa:** Can I talk to him after?

 **Ama:** I cannot forbid you from doing anything outside my office, but I want you to be very careful. You’re curious, and he’s a new guy. I know he feels…

 **Nagisa:** Very, very fun! I _want_ to talk to him.

 **Ama:** Atypicals are much more susceptible to your powers. I think you feel that and your power is reacting to his presence. I need you to concentrate. Can you do that for me?

 **Nagisa:** ...okay.

 **Ama:** Let’s start with meditation exercises.

.

 **Ama:** We finished our meditation exercises, and Hazuki-kun left without talking to Matsuoka-kun, but I’m not sure I can deter him from making friends. He has never met another atypical, and this is clearly a new experience for him. His impulse is to use his power to know everything. For now, I’ve taught him ways to distract himself and focus on other activities. They are both good kids, and I believe a friendship between them would be helpful if we get their powers under control.

[ _Three quick knocks on the door_ ]

 **Kisumi:** Hey, Dr. A? Rin’s ready. Sorry I wasn’t at my desk. I got a, um. Phonecall.

 **Ama:** I know Asahi is coming to town, Kisumi-kun, but that’s no excuse to slack off.

 **Kisumi:** I wasn’t slacking off! Rin-chan just got here at the wrong time.

 **Ama:** Okay. Let him in.

[ _Footsteps, then the door closing_ ]

 **Rin:** Hey, Dr. Amakata. I’m sorry again for coming like this.

 **Ama:** It looks like an emergency. This might be a bit off-schedule but I am always here when you need me.

 **Rin:** Well… It’s not- It’s not exactly an emergency.

 **Ama:** You ran here from the public pool, right? This must be _something_.

 **Rin:** The thing is. Uh. So, I met up with Haruka, right? He’s the guy I talked to you about.

 **Ama:** Yes.

 **Rin:** We were going to swim today, and we met up at the pool. But as soon as I saw him, there was this… murky mess around him.

 **Ama:** Murky mess?

 **Rin:** Yeah, I don’t _get_ him. We were just going to swim! But he was feeling this combination of excitement and fear and guilt, and it all mixed up together into something too overwhelming. It felt _awful_.

 **Ama:** Oh.

 **Rin:** And I- I kinda messed up? Maybe?

 **Ama:** What do you mean by that?

 **Rin:** I asked him why he doesn’t want to swim. He said ( _mimicking Haru’s tone)_ “ _I agreed, didn’t I?_ ” and I told him that it was obvious he wanted to swim, but now he’s chickening out like a coward and it’s so _stupid_ , you know? It’s just swimming.

 **Ama:** Maybe it’s more to him.

 **Rin:** Of course it is! I _feel_ that. I can still taste it at the back of my throat, like poison. But I didn’t know what to do about that, so I… I told him I’m going home and that I’m not gonna force him to swim with me. I’m not _desperate_.

 **Ama:** We talked about communicating your emotions. You feel theirs, but they don’t feel yours. They might not understand why you feel so overwhelmed.

 **Rin:** ( _sigh_ ) I know. I messed up. ( _sniffling_ ) It felt like being drowned in his emotions and I panicked. ( _quietly_ ) I don’t want him to hate me.

 **Ama:** You really want to be his friend, don’t you?

 **Rin:** I don’t know. I want to _help_ him. It feels like he really wants to swim but there’s something holding him back. I don’t know how to make it better.

 **Ama:** Maybe start by talking to him. Getting to know him. You can do it, Matsuoka-kun. I know you can.

 **Rin:** Thanks, Dr. Amakata. I’m really sorry for coming here like this.

 **Ama:** I am here whenever you need me, but yes, please make sure to make an appointment or wait with Kisumi outside. Speaking of… You saw my patient, right?

 **Rin:** Yes. I think I’ve seen him in school. Is he like me? Does he have an ability too?

 **Ama:** He’ll probably try to talk to you. I cannot disclose what he is or isn’t, just as I will never tell him what power you have, but he’ll come to you eventually. He wants to talk to you. I need you to be careful.

 **Rin:** What? Is he dangerous? That kid?

 **Ama:** You know better than anyone not to underestimate people by their appearance, Matsuoka-kun.

 **Rin:** Right, right. I don’t know. He just felt really harmless, you know? Like a healing type. A little brother. He’s probably the type people take care of, with that face.

 **Ama:** You’ll find that out on your own. He’s not… He will not hurt you, but I want both of you to be careful. I told him that, too.

 **Rin:** Okay, doc. I understand.

 **Ama:** We’ll meet this Thursday for your next session, yes?

 **Rin:** Yeah. Thanks again.

.

 **Ama:** I never expected the two of them to meet. This clinic has a strict policy of the patients never meeting in the waiting room. Hazuki-kun would most definitely try to make contact with Matsuoka-kun. I could only hope that it ends well for both of them. As for Haruka-kun… Matsuoka-kun is right. He _needs_ help. I should work harder on finding a solution for Makoto-kun’s problem. It has been months since the incident happened, but we haven’t found anyone with similar abilities. Perhaps, I should make an exception and bring Haruka-kun in for counselling to help him through grieving.


	3. Birthday Logs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since it’s Rin’s birthday, I should do something. Am I updating a third time in three days? Wow. Amazing. Spectacular. Writing scripts is so _fun_.
> 
> Anyway, these are all past logs. They happen before chapter 1’s events, so this is essentially a flashback episode. There is A Lot of plot here though, for something I just made on the spot to celebrate the birth of my son.
> 
> Happy birthday Rinrin! Sorry I make you sad in most of my fics!!

**Ama:** Audio log for Patient 4A on June 30. He continues to be unresponsive, but his vitals are stable. There is no change in his condition even after Hazuki-kun tried to will him awake. I think we might need another kind of atypical to wake him up. There is no one else like him in the registry, but I am hopeful that we will find someone to help.

[ _Door opening, someone clearing their throat_ ]

 **Haruka:** Are you done?

 **Ama:** Oh, Haruka-kun. Good afternoon. I’m just finishing up with his check-up.

 **Haruka:** I’ll be outside, then.

 **Ama:** Wait! Um. Happy birthday. I heard from Hazuki-kun.

 **Haruka:** Hm.

 **Ama:** I _will_ find a solution for this, I promise.

 **Haruka:** Sure.

 **Ama:** I know it’s my fault and-

[ _Door closes and only the beeping of medical equipments can be heard_ ]

 **Ama:** ( _sigh_ ) Right. He hates me.

 

* * *

 

 **Ama:** Audio log for Patient 4B on August 1st. Hazuki-kun has been open and easy to talk to. He likes telling stories and sharing his feelings. His control issues are still a big problem, but I can see his willingness to try different methods to learn restraint. Of course, today is special and might prove to be the hardest day yet in our therapy sessions.

.

[ _Door slams open, party poppers popping, and two people beat boxing_ ]

 **Nagisa:** Birthday boy is here!!!

[ _DJ noises and horns_ ]

 **Kisumi:** Get your hands up! Woot! Woot!

 **Ama:** Hazuki-kun…

 **Nagisa:** I asked him if he wants to party!

 **Ama:** Even if he wants to do it too, I don’t think he would have done it _in his place of work_ without…

 **Nagisa:** My evil mind control powers?

 **Ama:** We’re not calling it that. ( _sigh_ ) Kisumi-kun?

 **Kisumi:** ...Ah! Why am I- Oh. Why am I holding this speaker?

 **Ama:** I’ll explain later. Sorry. Please go back to your desk and close the door.

[ _Door closes. Chairs scraping on the floor as the two sits down_.]

 **Nagisa:** I didn’t mean to.

 **Ama:** It’s your birthday and I know you want to have fun, but-

 **Nagisa:** I have evil mind control powers and I need to be more careful about my wants. Roger that.

 **Ama:** You need to stop calling it evil mind control powers. Even if it’s a joke, if you say it enough times, a part of you will start believing it. Words are powerful, right? You know this better than anyone.

 **Nagisa:** I guess. What should I call it then?

 **Ama:** For now, let’s just call them your abilities.

 **Nagisa:** Can’t we call them my superpowers? Oh! Oh! How about: _my irresistible charm_?

 **Ama:** ( _laughs_ ) That works too.

 **Nagisa:** Hehe! I made you laugh! This birthday is gonna be GREAT!

 **Ama:** What else are you planning, then? Besides from brightening my day with your charm?

 **Nagisa** : Oh, I think me and Haru-chan are gonna eat at a family restaurant. His parent’s treat.

 **Ama:** Weren’t they-

 **Nagisa:** Um.

 **Ama:** Hazuki-kun…

 **Nagisa:** I couldn’t help it!

 **Ama:** What did you do?

 **Nagisa:** I asked them to stay one more day for my birthday. They weren’t even home for Haru-chan’s birthday, you know?! And I couldn’t get to them in time back then since you had me on quarantine so-

 **Ama:** I didn’t put you on quarantine. I asked you to stay here.

 **Nagisa:** Anywaaay, I just wanted to have a family dinner. Sasabe-san is even coming with us! Do you want to come?

 **Ama:** I can’t. And- ( _speaking with gritted teeth_ ) I can feel your power reaching out, Hazuki-kun. ( _deep breaths_ ) ...Can you please wear the glasses I gave you?

 **Nagisa:** But if I wear them you won’t come to my party.

 **Ama:** What did we say about abusing our powers?

 **Nagisa:** Not to do it.

 **Ama:** So?

 **Nagisa:** But it’s my _birthday_.

 **Ama:** ( _heavy sigh_ ) I bought you a gift and Kisumi has a cake in the fridge right now. I cannot join you in your party, but…

 **Nagisa:** ( _rummaging in his bag, a gasp in triumph_ ) Okay! Now that I’m wearing them, can we do our party?

 **Ama:** We will have to discuss this on a later date, do you understand?

 **Nagisa:** Yeah, yeah! I know! But it’s my birthday! Party now, lecture later!

 

* * *

 

 

 **Ama:** Audio log for Patient 10 on February 2. I have only met with Matsuoka-kun two times, and he is proving to be more stubborn than his father ever was. He hasn’t answered any of my questions with regards to why his father sent him here. Today, I will change my tactics. With Toraichi’s consent, I will attempt to connect with Matsuoka-kun by sharing anecdotes with him in the hopes that it will make him open up.

.

 **Ama:** Good morning, Matsuoka-kun.

 **Rin:** G‘morning, Doc.

 **Ama:** So, how have you been?

 **Rin:** Fine.

 **Ama:** Do you have any plans for today?

 **Rin:** Nothing much.

 **Ama:** It’s your birthday, right?

 **Rin:** Mm.

 **Ama:** So, I guess, since it is your birthday, I have a gift for you.

 **Rin:** Is it letting me go home and never talking to me again?

 **Ama:** ( _laughs_ ) Sorry, not that.

 **Rin:** Then I don’t need it.

 **Ama:** Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that. You know about your father’s abilities, correct?

 **Rin:**...Which ones?

 **Ama:** Telekinesis.

 **Rin:** Wha- How do you know that?!

 **Ama:** Matsuoka-kun, you are not the first atypical I’ve met. Your father was actually my first ever patient, way before I graduated college.

 **Rin:** Really?

 **Ama:** I was his classmate in college, and he accidentally stopped me from falling down a particularly dangerous cliff.

 **Rin:** Wow…

 **Ama:** So I know that these abilities could be amazing. It runs in your family, and all I want to do is help you like I did with your father.

 **Rin:** I’m not like my father, though.

 **Ama:** What do you mean?

 **Rin:** My powers are… it’s _lame_.

 **Ama:** We’ve never discussed what your powers are. Can you tell me about it?

 **Rin:** I’m like… a faulty telepath or something. I can’t _hear_ people’s thoughts, but I can feel them? It’s like I get a vibe on what they’re feeling. I don’t understand them because they’re colors and tastes, and it doesn’t _make sense_.

 **Ama:** Was the incident at your school because of this?

 **Rin:** ( _scoffs_ ) When I got kicked out because of punching a creep?

 **Ama:** What made you want to punch them?

 **Rin:** Just being around that teacher felt disgusting, you know? Like, there’s this sticky, gross _ugh_ around him, and when I saw how he was looking at my sister…

 **Ama:** Protecting your sister is admirable, but violence is never the answer.

 **Rin:** Well, I was right and he’s in jail now so who the fuck cares?

 **Ama:** Matsuoka-kun.

 **Rin:** Why are all of you angry at me, anyway?! I can _feel_ that too, you know? That pity, that disappointment? I don’t exactly hear your thoughts, because of _course_ I have faulty fucking powers, but I _saved_ people. That creep installed fucking video cameras in the locker room and he deserves to rot in hell.

 **Ama:** I am not angry or disappointed in you for standing up against that horrible man. I understand, Matsuoka-kun.

 **Rin:** But you do pity me.

 **Ama:** I- ( _deep inhale, exhale_ ) I’m sorry. I don’t _pity_ you. It’s not that. But I do feel bad because of what you think of yourself.

 **Rin:** What?

 **Ama:** You are not defective, Matsuoka-kun. You have amazing powers, and they are different from anything I’ve seen. I’m sure your father will be very proud of you.

 **Rin:** Huh?

 **Ama:** I think you’re not a telepath. You’re an empath. You feel other people’s feelings.

 **Rin:** Oh…

 **Ama:** You felt the bad intent that person had, and perhaps even the mild discomfort of everyone around you at the time. It must have been overwhelming.

 **Rin:** It was. I felt like I was being pushed to do something, like there’s anger in me that isn’t _mine_.

 **Ama:** You protected those people, you were right. Perhaps, we can learn to control your abilities so that you would not be overwhelmed anymore. As I said, violence is not the answer.

 **Rin:** I… Yeah, I’d like to learn. Are you sure that I’m an empath?

 **Ama:** Hearing the meaning of empath, does it fit what you experience when you use your powers? That matters the most in these situations.

 **Rin:** ...I think I am. An empath. That explains why I can’t find words to describe them sometimes, like I understand these colors and these tastes but I don’t know how to explain them.

 **Ama:** This is a good first step. Knowing what you are capable of, we can learn how to control it.

 **Rin:** Okay. Uh… Thanks, for being patient with me and telling me about my dad. I think I needed that.

 **Ama:** I am glad to be of help. Now, how about we try some exercises to test your abilities?

.

 **Rin:** Thank you again, Dr. Amakata.

 **Ama:** The pleasure is all mine. Please always remember that even if you don’t have the same abilities, your father is very proud of you. You are a great kid. Your parents always talk so highly of you.

 **Rin:** ( _embarrassed laugh_ )

 **Ama:** You better get going. Aren’t they waiting for you?

 **Rin:** My mom will text me when I have to go home. ( _giddy_ ) Gou’s making a surprise cake for me and it’s not finished yet so I might just walk down the beach until then.

 **Ama:** That sounds delightful. Enjoy your birthday, then.

[ _Footsteps, a door opening, then the footsteps stop_ ]

 **Rin:** What you said… About my powers not being defective. That’s- It was really nice. I think that’s the best birthday gift I’ve gotten.

 **Ama:** Well, you haven’t tasted your sister’s cake yet.

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) Right. See ya, doc. Thanks again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is most likely where Rei comes in. ~~I'm dyingggg to introduce Sousuke, what the hell. Not talking about Sousuke is Very Hard for me personally. Also, like, I tagged this as SouMako but they're not here yet. They are the fairytale to RinHaru's telenovela.~~
> 
> follow me at moeblobmegane.tumblr.com. comment. thanks.


	4. Patient 14 + Phonecalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had 5 bottles of beer and i'm posting this at 1 am. make of that what you want.
> 
> This is a great time to talk about age in this AU. Haruka, Rin, and Nagisa are still in high school and are the same age as canon. Rei is aged up, and so are Kisumi (Ama-chan's secretary), Asahi (his bf), Makoto (redacted) and Sousuke (redacted).

**Ama:** Audio log for Patient 14 on April 23. Today, I have a new patient whose abilities I am not sure of yet. I met him yesterday when Hazuki-kun kidnapped him from his college and dropped him here at my office. He said he was sure that Ryuugazaki-kun has an ability but he did not stay long enough to explain how he found out about it or what the ability is. Luckily, Ryuugazaki-kun seems more than happy to forgive him. It turns out he has been thinking of going here but wanted to research first. All I know is that he is an art student who recently moved to Iwatobi from Tokyo due to health issues.

.

 **Ama:** Good afternoon, Ryuugazaki-kun.

 **Rei:** Please, just call me Rei. My surname is a mouthful.

 **Ama:** Well then, Rei-kun, nice to meet you.

 **Rei:** Nice to meet you, too.

 **Ama:** Thank you for not reporting Hazuki-kun after he dragged you here. He’s a very impulsive boy but he means no harm.

 **Rei:** I-- I am still not sure why he did that? I understand that he must have problems, what with having powers to influence people—which is a very fascinating concept, by the way—but I cannot understand how he found me.

 **Ama:** Did Hazuki-kun tell you about his ability?

 **Rei:** No, the angels did.

 **Ama:** The angels?

 **Rei:** Yes! I wanted to get help when the angels started talking to me, but I did not want to scare them off, you know? Their existence is not scientifically verifiable but historical text have proof of humans contacting people beyond. I call them angels, but I am still testing the hypothesis of them being parallel universe beings trying to contact us, or perhaps even aliens.

 **Ama:** ...

 **Rei:** Yeah, I know you do not believe me. The angels tell me that, too, but--

 **Ama:** Rei-kun?

 **Rei:** Yes?

 **Ama:** When you say the angels tell you that I don’t believe you, what do you mean?

 **Rei:** There are voices that speak to me, but they’re not that clear. They have a mysterious quality to them. It echoes as if it comes from a far place. I’ve been testing whether my distance from the sky would help make them clearer, but I went to the mountain paths a few weeks ago and I could not hear anything.

 **Ama:** Hm. Have you considered that these are not angels?

 **Rei:** Yes! As I said, they could be aliens or beings from another universe, but calling them angels is easiest, because of pre-existing records suggesting as much.

 **Ama:** No, I mean...

 **Rei:** Oh. You think they’re thoughts from other people?

 **Ama:** …

 **Rei:** That makes sense. If telepathy is possible, then the angelic quality is perhaps my own inability to control them and if I push myself, maybe I can learn to focus on listening to particular people.

 **Ama:** …

 **Rei:** Training my mind sounds like a hard task but I’m sure I can find ways…

 **Ama:** ...

 **Rei:** Who’s Makoto?

[ _Chair clattering back as Amakata stands up quickly_ ]

 **Rei:** Oh! Oh… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.

 **Ama:** ( _footsteps away)_ I’ve heard of this happening to other people. Out of all the powers, telepathy is the most common.

[ _Papers are moved and inspected; drawers are opened_ ]

 **Ama:** You like research, don’t you?

 **Rei:** You’re trying to distract me.

 **Ama:** I am. I want to be honest with you, Rei-kun. I cannot have you listening in on my thoughts. I have other patients who—No, I won’t think about them. Please wait in the next room while I gather these

 **Rei:** So you really think they are not angels?

 **Ama:** This sounds very much like telepathy. That ability has countless literature already, so reading about them will help you figure out if this is the same situation, or if you have angels or aliens contacting you.

 **Rei:** That sounds like a good plan.

 **Ama:** Please go to the other room.

 **Rei:** I’m sorry about mentioning Makoto. I only heard the name because the angels—or I guess your subconscious...? You are always thinking about him.

 **Ama:** I am. That’s why you have to leave this room for now. I need to recompose myself.

 **Rei:** Okay. Sorry, ma’am.

.

 **Ama:** ( _deep sigh_ ) Rei-kun is outside now reading the studies I leant him. He wants to research more so I will be sending him every book I can find about his ability. It sounds like he has very little control on what he hears, and perhaps, instead of hearing immediate thoughts, he is hearing the deeper layers of the subconscious. That would explain the quality of sound that he hears. As for me, I will search for ways to shield my mind so that we could continue therapy without fear of breaching the confidentiality of my other patients.

* * *

 

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **[[Makoto]]:** You've reached the Nanase Household. Haru cannot come to the phone at the moment. For urgent emergencies, please contact the Tachibanas at XXX-XXXXXX. If you have a message, leave them after the beep.

[ _Beep_ ]

 **Rei:** Hey! Uh. So. Hazuki-kun lives here, right? You gave me this number before you left. Hopefully it wasn't a prank?

 **Rei:** ( _nervous laughter_ ) I did not really know what will happen in the session with Dr. Amakata, but it turned out... uh, well. Productive, perhaps, though not in the way I expected. Thank you, for pushing me towards that. Although, I would like to ask how you knew I had an ability. Now that I have thought about it, your abilities do not lend well to finding other atypicals—that is what scientific journals call us, by the way—but if you have a secondary ability or perhaps you found a new way to use them, I would like to know about it as it affects my understanding of my own new skills. This is a new avenue of research and I would like to exhaust all possible resources. Thank you for your time. Please contact me at this number.

* * *

 

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Nagisa:**  Hey! Is this Rei-chan?!

 **Rin:** Um, no. Sorry. This is Rin. Matsuoka Rin?

 **Nagisa:** Oooooh!!! The guy!

 **Rin:** I'm looking for Nanase- Wait. Are you the guy at Dr. Amakata's?

 **Nagisa:** Yeah! I was gonna talk to you but Ama-chan told me not to.

 **Rin:** She told me to be careful around you.

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs_ ) That hurt my feelings!

 **Rin:** You sound happy, though.

 **Nagisa:** Ssshhh. It's okay. Let's talk about Haru-chan now.

 **Rin:** Uh. Yeah. Is this his house?

 **Nagisa:** Yep! We live together!

 **Rin:** ...okay?

 **Nagisa:** But not like that! I'm freeloading because I ran away from home. Haru-chan let me into his house because I used my powers to help him, you see. I'm a hero, so-

 **Rin:** Hey kid? You're oversharing. I don't need to hear that.

 **Nagisa:** Ama-chan said I have a tendency to do that. Overshare. Part of my impulse problems, I think.

 **Rin:** The doc is always right. And you're oversharing again.

 **Nagisa:** Anywaaaay. Haru-chan. You wanted to talk to him?

 **Rin:** ( _swallows audibly_ ) Yeah. Is he there?

 **Nagisa:** Are you going to make him sad again?

 **Rin:** What?

 **Nagisa:** You promised you'll swim together and then you ran off! You made him real sad! I had to force him to eat the dinner I cooked, you know?

 **Rin:** I-- Uh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

 **Nagisa:** Well, you still did. You can't just promise people things and then not do it! That's bad manners!

 **Rin:** I know, I know. That's why I called. To say sorry and explain myself.

 **Nagisa:**  Too bad. He's not here.

 **Rin:** ...what?

 **Nagisa:** Yeah, he's out. He'll be back later tonight.

 **Rin:** Why didn't you just say that before?

 **Nagisa:** I had to make sure you weren't really mean! Haru-chan's been through enough. He doesn't deserve mean people bullying him.

 **Rin:** I don't intend to bully him. I just want to swim with him.

 **Nagisa:** Good.

 **Rin:** So... Bye then?

 **Nagisa:** Aw. You don't want to chat more?

 **Rin:** Not really. Dr. Amakata  _did_ say to be careful around you.

 **Nagisa:** In person! On the phone, it's A-Okay!

 **Rin:** I don't know what that means. Anyway, I have a visitor coming, so. Bye.

[ _A person on Rin's side says "Hey, Nii-chan! Are you coming to the airport?_ "]

 **Rin:** ( _off the phone_ ) Yeah, I'll be right there. [ _drops the call_ ]

 **Nagisa:** Byebye, Rinrin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at my tumblr, etc., etc.  
> you know the drill.


	5. Phonecalls + Patient 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post something yesterday but then people hijacked my laptop and now I lost my combo attack :(  
> this is longer than typical because, like, i had two-days worth of script in my head. Also... all the characters are finally here...

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Nagisa:** Hello!

 **Ama:** Hello, Hazuki-kun. Is Haruka-kun there?

[ _silence_ ]

 **Nagisa:** ...He said he’s not here.

 **Ama:** ( _sigh_ ) I understand. Then, can I leave a message?

 **Nagisa:** Sure.

 **Ama:** When I promised to fix things, I wasn’t lying. I want to help, not only with Makoto-kun but with Haruka-kun too. Please tell him that my doors are always open to talk. This is a unique situation and I would like to help him get through it. Talking to someone who knows what he’s going through would help.

 **Nagisa:** ( _away from the phone_ ) She said... ( _clattering as the phone is put aside_ )

[ _A long silence, then footsteps getting closer_ ]

 **Nagisa:** That’s not fair, Haru-chan! Talking _does_ help.

 **Haruka:** Not to her.

 **Nagisa:** ...Haru-chan…

 **Haruka:** N- _nagisa, you need to leave_.

_[Frantic footsteps, then a sliding door being slammed close]_

**Nagisa:** Ha- Haru-chan, I’m sorry. I’ll behave now, I promise.

[ _A muffled answer from Haruka from far away_ ]

 **Nagisa:** I know. Yeah. Okay. Thank you.

 **Ama:** Is… is everything-

 **Nagisa:** Hey, Ama-chan? I’ll to go to the Tachibanas now so I have to hang up.

 **Ama:** I’m sorry. I keep on making things worse.

 **Nagisa:** Ama-chan, you’re not a bad person. I know Haru-chan will forgive you someday.

 **Ama:** ( _mutters_ ) I did an unforgivable thing, though. ( _in a normal volume_ ) Well then, you should get going. If you’re too emotional, Haruka-kun is right. You need to be removed from the situation.

 **Nagisa:** Yeah, I know. Haru-chan’s real smart.

 **Ama:** He is.

 **Nagisa:** I’m going now. Bye!

* * *

 

 **Operator:** You’ve reached Yamazaki Sousuke. If you want to leave a message, press 1.

[ _beep_ ]

 **Rin:** Hey, asshole. We waited for you at the airport for _hours_ and you didn’t arrive! What’s up with that?! My mom took time off work, you know? We asked around and someone saw you ride the plane but you didn’t arrive with them? What kind of… ( _sigh_ ) Anyway, call or text us please? We’re all really worried. I know life is shit right now, but that’s the whole point of going here in our small quiet town, right? Contact me ASAP!

[ _beep_ ]

* * *

 

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rei:** Ryuugazaki residence. How may I help you?

 **Nagisa:** Rei-chan!

 **Rei:**...chan?

 **Nagisa:** Yup! What’s up? Oh, this is Nagisa! The one from last time!

 **Rei:** I figured as much, yes.

 **Nagisa:** Did you confirm with Ama-chan what your superpowers are?

 **Rei:** We’re still figuring it out but I have been given books and journals to research on. It is quite fascinating, to be honest. The majority of atypicals have either telepathy or telekinesis. Dr. Amakata thinks mine is telepathy.

 **Nagisa:** Oh…

 **Rei:** Yes. I am of the opinion that she is close to the truth. My ability must be to hear idle thoughts, the distant worries people have. That would suggest a bounceback in the neural--

 **Nagisa:** For an art student, you’re kind of a research nerd, huh?

 **Rei:** Ah!!! I’m-- This is. I _like_ the sciences. Is there something wrong with that?

 **Nagisa:** But you’re in art school.

 **Rei:** I intend to find the logic in beauty, and for that, I must study it.

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs_ ) You’re a weirdo, too!

 **Rei:** Hey!

 **Nagisa:** No, that means you’re one of us! Ama-chan has other patients who are, like, super successful adults and I can’t relate, so it’s nice to meet weird people like us.

 **Rei:** Us…?

 **Nagisa:** Yep! I’ve already met, um, two? Or three other atypicals? Outside Ama-chan’s office, though. I’m not supposed to interact with them because she’s _so_ strict, but I’m finding ways around that!

 **Rei:** ...That sounds like a bad idea.

 **Nagisa:** Psshhh. Rei-chan. You’ve got to have trust! You’re one of us!

 **Rei:** That concept makes me uncomfortable, I must say.

 **Nagisa:** Oh, come on! Anyway, you asked how I knew you were a superhero, right?

 **Rei:** Atypical.

 **Nagisa:** Same thing. You know my powers, right? I think you figured out after I dropped you in the clinic with Ama-chan.

 **Rei:** Yes, I heard her think about it. Or was it her secretary? I only know that someone was worried about you using your abilities to commit a crime.

 **Nagisa:** I’d be offended but that’s fair.

 **Rei:** Did you use your abilities on me? I didn’t feel anything.

 **Nagisa:** I didn’t! That’s how I knew! I can’t get to you!

 **Rei:** What?

 **Nagisa:** When we bumped on each other, I wanted you to give me the sandwich you were holding as compensation, but you didn’t. And there’s something in your mind like it’s closed off from me. I don’t like it.

 **Rei:** Oh… When we were together alone, while walking through that deserted walkway, I couldn’t hear anyone! Perhaps, our abilities cancel each other out!

 **Nagisa:** Ew. I hate that.

 **Rei:** ( _muttering quickly_ ) If my abilities are to get the thoughts of people, and yours are to impose your will on them, then we are at polar opposites of each other, and that must render our abilities null. You try to push thoughts into me, while I am trying to pull thoughts from you, and it does not work because we work with idle energies and not moving ones. Interesting.

 **Nagisa:** I think you’re the weirdest one, yet.

 **Rei:** ( _gasp_ ) I’m not!

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs_ ) Okay, sure. Whatever you say, Rei-chan.

 **Rei:** I think I have to go and add notes on my research. Is there anything else you wanted to say?

 **Nagisa:** ...Maybe next time. When we meet face to face again! And we will!

 **Rei:** I don’t doubt that. Then, goodbye, Hazuki-kun.

 **Nagisa:** Call me Nagisa!

 **Rei:** ...Goodbye, Nagisa-kun.

 **Nagisa:** Byebye!

* * *

 

 **Ama:** Audio log for Patient number 10 on April 26. Matsuoka-kun came to me last Saturday off schedule. Refer to Audio log for Patient number 4B on April 21 for additional information. Today, I hope to hear about what he did to remedy the situation and any other changes in his environment.

.

 **Rin:** Hi-ya, doc!

 **Ama:** You sound happy.

 **Rin:** I am! I’m not exactly sure why. Maybe I’m excited? I walked in here and…

 **Ama:** Kisumi-kun’s boyfriend is visiting from Tokyo.

 **Rin:** Oh… Oh. It’s not mine, huh? Of _fucking_ course it’s not. Why would I be happy on my own?

 **Ama:** Matsuoka-kun…

 **Rin:** No, no. It’s fine. I’m used to it. I should really just understand that I don’t get that kind of blinding white happiness. Should probably enjoy other people’s positive feelings since I don’t usually feel that.

 **Ama:** I’m sorry that you feel that way.

 **Rin:** ( _sigh_ ) It sucks. I thought I felt good because I wanted to talk, you know? I fixed things with Haruka, or I guess, fixed it as much as I could. It’s not a cause for celebration, though. Not like that feeling.

 **Ama:** Kisumi-kun’s really happy because he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in a while. Did the feeling you get have those shades you talk about?

 **Rin:** Hm. Yeah, I guess. Now that I know it’s not mine, I can parse through it. There’s excitement and joy in the forefront, and that underlying affection and fondness. And under that… _ew_.

 **Ama:** Hm?

 **Rin:** Sometimes I hate learning more about the shades of feelings. Adults are gross.

 **Ama:** ( _laughs_ ) You’ll be an adult soon.

 **Rin:** I won’t be a _gross_ one.

 **Ama:** Okay, we’ve talked about that enough. Let’s move on to what happened this week.

 **Rin:** Right.

 **Ama:** You said you fixed things? How so?

 **Rin:** First, I called Haruka’s house. That Hazuki kid answered. He’s… talkative, isn’t he?

 **Ama:** He definitely is. Were you able to talk to Haruka-kun?

 **Rin:** That time, I wasn’t able to. But I think Hazuki told him about me calling, so he was willing to talk at school. I asked to talk to him alone during lunch and we went to that cherry blossom tree beside the pool. No one goes there during lunch.

 **Ama:** That’s the place you liked, right? The one you go to when the feelings overwhelm you.

 **Rin:** Yes. I wanted to have a clear head. I only sensed his feelings and mine.

 **Ama:** That’s a great decision. What happened then?

 **Rin:** I told him I wasn’t feeling well, and that it was wrong of me to be angry at him. I told him I wanted to be friends with him, if that’s alright.

 **Ama:** You didn’t ask him to swim again?

 **Rin:** I’m taking things slow this time, I think. If he has issues with swimming, I want to know why. I want to help properly. Forcing the issue might just make him hate me.

 **Ama:** That’s… that’s really mature of you, Matsuoka-kun. I feel like I’m the one learning here.

 **Rin:** ( _embarrassed laugh_ ) You’re the one who told me to get to know him first.

 **Ama:** And I’m glad you’re thinking this through properly. More than just his feelings, perhaps you should listen to his words as well. What he says, and what he doesn’t.

 **Rin:** Yeah. I think I’m getting that. He doesn’t say a lot, but his feelings are almost… expressive? Like, because he doesn’t say a lot, he has more feelings than others. But there’s no context to them since he doesn’t share his thoughts with me. ( _sigh)_ Man, I’d love to be a telepath right now.

 **Ama:** But wouldn’t it be more rewarding if he tells you his thoughts on his own? Because he trusts you?

 **Rin:**...That’s true. That would be like winning gold. I guess that’s the goal, right? Being his friend and having him trust me enough to tell me why he’s got all these baggage about swimming.

 **Ama:** Perhaps. Now, why don’t you tell me about swimming? How’s your club?

 **Rin:** It’s going great. The team’s really cool and focused. Being around them calms me down a lot.

 **Ama:** I’m glad.

 **Rin:** My individual times are great and I think the captain’s really noticing my improvement. I like Sei. He doesn’t care about the rumors about me. He’s just focused on winning.

 **Ama:** How about the others?

 **Rin:** Eh. They’re fine. It’s better now that they’ve all seen me swim. Things were awkward before because of… you know.

 **Ama:** The rumors about your expulsion from your previous school. It’s cleared then?

 **Rin:** Not really. My dad was right, though. If I just let it be and I stay as I am, they’ll get over it.

 **Ama:** That’s good.

 **Rin:** Yeah, and there’s this freshie… Uh. I think he’s been talking to the others about what really happened. I overheard him correcting his classmate, and it was… nice, I guess?

 **Ama:** Oh?

 **Rin:** I don’t know. It’s kinda weird. He went to me during swim practice and he’s got this… ( _clears throat_ ) This neon-pink glow. It’s a lot.

 **Ama:** Oh. That neon-pink glow is…?

 **Rin:** Yeah. I know that from my past school. After what happened, some of Gou’s friends and some of my friends had that glow to them, too. It’s never been this prominent, though.

 **Ama:** You still haven’t explained what it means.

 **Rin:** Ugh.

 **Ama:** Verbalizing what the colors mean are good, remember? It makes them more real.

 **Rin:** But I don’t want that.

 **Ama:** You should acknowledge what they mean. As respect for their feelings, if nothing else.

 **Rin:** It’s stupid, though.

 **Ama:** Feelings aren’t stupid, Matsuoka-kun.

 **Rin:** It’s a stupid crush. Admiration, or something. I don’t want to talk about it.

 **Ama:** Okay. If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine. Thank you for acknowledging them.

 **Rin:** Can we talk about _anything else_?

 **Ama:** Then, how about your family? Is there anything you want to talk about?

 **Rin:** Oh. The house is really abuzz right now. The whole place is just filled with excited feelings. Walking into it kinda feels like a light electrocution, but it’s not painful.

 **Ama:** Why are they excited?

 **Rin:** One of my friends is coming to stay with us. He’s an older guy. He was supposed to start college but he decided to take a year off? I think he needs to be in the countryside. Tokyo’s a shit town.

 **Ama:** Matsuoka-kun, language.

 **Rin:** Right. Sure. Anyway, he said he’ll be flying here, but he didn’t arrive with his airplane. A day later, he drives into town saying he decided to go on a road trip instead. ( _fondly_ ) What an asshole. He should be thankful my parents love him.

 **Ama:** You all sound close to him. How did you meet?

 **Rin:** He was in my swimming club when I was in elementary. He’s really good, and I was faster than anyone in my age-group too, so we ended up swimming together a lot. We were _inseparable_. I invited him to my house, and he’s been an honorary part of the family ever since.

 **Ama:** You’ve been friends for a long time, then.

 **Rin:** Yeah. We kinda lost touch after I went to Australia for middle school and he transferred to Tokyo, but we recently got back into contact.

 **Ama:** He’s staying with you right now?

 **Rin:** Yeah. It’s really cool. Though, Gou’s ready to kick me out of the house and adopt Sousuke into the family. I’d feel bad but I understand where she’s coming from. He’s _way_ cooler than me.

 **Ama:** You’re pretty cool.

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) I might be a little cool, but this guy’s off-the-charts.

 **Ama:** It must be fun, having this guy around for the year. Besides the excitement, is there a change in the feel of the house? Since there’s a new person with you?

 **Rin:** Oh. Sousuke’s feelings? I think everyone’s excitement is pretty overwhelming so I haven’t focused on that. We’ll talk alone, though. This Friday? We’re going to swim together like old times. I’m excited for that.

 **Ama:** I’m happy for you. Everything seems to be going well.

 **Rin:** Yeah. I am too. Ah… I do want to ask something, though.

 **Ama:** What is it?

 **Rin:** You told me keeping my abilities a secret is important, right?

 **Ama:** Yes. Your father knows that, too.

 **Rin:** I get that. But Sousuke’s staying with us for a year, and… I don’t know. Our house just isn’t the same without my dad using his powers to mess with my mom or me teasing my sister about her feelings.

 **Ama:** So you want to tell him?

 **Rin:** Yeah. I trust him.

 **Ama:** It’s your choice. As you said, he is staying with you, and there is a chance he will see or hear something that will reveal these secrets. Talking about it might be the best solution.

 **Rin:** Right? And my father can show his telekinesis. It’s hard to not believe that.

 **Ama:** Remember what you said about Haruka-kun, too, okay? Taking things slow and talking properly is often the best way to make people understand you.

 **Rin:** Okay. Thank you, Dr. Amakata.

 **Ama:** Looks like our time is almost up. Is there anything else you want to consult with me about?

 **Rin:** Um. I don’t think there’s… Oh. How about Hazuki? He hasn’t approached me in school but if I see him, do I have to run?

 **Ama:** Oh, no need. If he hasn’t approached you, that means he’s being careful, too. I trust the both of you. Please do tell me if he approaches you.

 **Rin:** I’ll keep that in mind. I think that’s all I have. I have to get home, anyway. Gou’s trying to impress Sousuke by cooking dinner. It’ll be great.

 **Ama:** Send your parents my regards, then.

 **Rin:** Bye, Doc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be ~ a n g s t ~


	6. Patient 4B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Nagisa chapter!!

**Ama:** Audio log for Patient number 4B on April 28. As far as I’ve heard from Matsuoka-kun, Hazuki-kun has not contacted him. Today, I intend to ask him about his thoughts on the matter and the practices he has been exercising to stay in control of his impulses. I also made an error with regards to contacting Haruka-kun, and I know it has affected his relationship with Hazuki-kun. Hopefully, the situation is not as bad as I fear.

.

 **Nagisa:** Ama-chan~!

 **Ama:** Good afternoon, Hazuki-kun.

 **Nagisa:** I have a grand announcement!

 **Ama:** What is it?

 **Nagisa:** I, Nagisa Hazuki of the air temple, am going to formally try my hand at being a waterbender!

 **Ama:** ...I don’t understand.

 **Nagisa:** Tsk, tsk. Ama-chan, you need to watch more TV. I’m going to transfer from the Going-Home Club to the Swim Club! Applause please! ( _claps_ )

 **Ama:** Hm. Does this have something to do with Matsuoka-kun?

 **Nagisa:** I don’t know what you’re talking about. Matsuoka? Who’s that?

 **Ama:** Hazuki-kun…

 **Nagisa:** Ama-chan’s so stingy! I’m not going to do anything bad!

 **Ama:** I know your intentions aren’t bad, but we’ve talked about the pull of other atypicals.

 **Nagisa:** That’s so unfair. The only atypicals I’ve met are Mako-chan, who I’ve never even talked to, and Asahi-kun who ran away as soon as he saw me! And Rei-chan doesn’t count because we’re polar opposites or something. Rin-chan’s _fun_.

 **Ama:** You met Asahi-kun?

 **Nagisa:** Oh, yeah. Once, when I was new here. He was waiting for Kisumi-kun outside and I wanted to know if he was Kisumi-kun’s boyfriend. He started answering but then his hands caught on fire and he ran away. It was a bummer.

 **Ama:** Hazuki-kun… Why didn’t you tell me about this?

 **Nagisa:** It wasn’t important! And I didn’t want you to scold me! Or do that thing where you look like you want to scold me but you can’t because I don’t want you to.

 **Ama:** Any contact with another atypical is important, especially for you. I’m sure you wanted to know more because of that.

 **Nagisa:** Of course! His superpowers are so cool! He’s a fire bender! I want to talk to him again!

 **Ama:** I know you won’t ambush him anymore when you see him now. Your control is better.

 **Nagisa:** It is! I haven’t even talked to Rin-chan yet outside the phone!

 **Ama:** You talked to him on the phone?

 **Nagisa:** Yep! He said he was sorry about what happened with Haru-chan. You know, he left Haru-chan outside the public pool? It was so rude! I got mad at him when I saw Haru-chan’s expression. He looked so sad, Ama-chan. He didn’t want to eat mackerel that night.

 **Ama:** Oh.

 **Nagisa:** Yeah! You know when he wrote that he was just trying to get Rinrin off his back? I’m sure it was a lie, because he was upset when Rin-chan didn’t swim with him. It was _so hard_ not to ask. I had to sleep over at the Tachibanas.

 **Ama:** That was considerate of you.

 **Nagisa:** I told him to give Rin-chan a chance. I think Haru-chan wants to be friends, too, and it’s been such a long time since he had a new friend, so he’s out of practice. That's why I'm joining the swim club.

 **Ama:** To get to know Matsuoka-kun?

 **Nagisa:** Yeah! I have to make sure he's a good person. I don’t want Haru-chan to be that upset again.

 **Ama:** About that… I’m sorry, for calling and making him upset too.

 **Nagisa:** Oh, don’t worry about that. He’s always a bit touchy when it comes to you. I’ve gotten used to it.

 **Ama:** I shouldn’t have put you on the spot. It’s our business.

 **Nagisa:** Mou! Haru-chan says that too, you know? You never tell me important stuff and I’m pretty sure that’s bad for me! It makes me more curious!

 **Ama:** But you respect our privacy now and you won’t use your ability to make us tell you what we know.

 **Nagisa:** You’re making it _real hard_.

 **Ama:** I know. I’m sorry. It’s just not my secret to tell.

 **Nagisa:** Talking about problems make it easier though. You tell me that all the time. I should make Haru-chan tell me.

 **Ama:** You know that would make him pull away even more.

 **Nagisa:** Right. I _know_ that, but it’s getting worse lately. I’m not sure if it’s because of Rin-chan or because it’s almost one year since I saved him at the beach. Sometimes, I have to force him to get up from bed and take a bath! And he _loves_ baths!

 **Ama:** Ah. That… That sounds bad.

 **Nagisa:** So… Should I?

 **Ama:** No.

 **Nagisa:** ( _sigh_ ) Then what should I do?

 **Ama:** Be there for him. You’ve done a great job being his friend and respecting his boundaries. He knows how hard it is for you to hold back, and I know he appreciates it.

 **Nagisa:** I just don’t feel like I’m enough this time.

 **Ama:** We’re trying very hard to find a solution for Makoto-kun’s problem, and until then, we’re all going to have to live with this. It is not your duty to fix this situation with Haruka-kun.

 **Nagisa:** But I’m his _friend_. I saved him that day, but he saved me too! I owe him _my life_.

 **Ama:** I know that but--

 **Nagisa:** I’m tired of being helpless! Tell me how I should help him! Tell me what you know! Stop keeping it secret from me!

 **Ama:** ( _dazed, monotone_ ) To wake Makoto-kun up from his comatose, you need to find an atypical who could reach him from where he is trapped. There is no one in the registry who can help him, and I am at my wit’s end. I am afraid that if I can’t find someone in a month, I might not be able to save him at all. To help Haruka-kun, you need to get Makoto-- _Hazuki-kun_ , please… Don’t do this.

 **Nagisa:** Oh… _Oh no_. I’m so sorry. I’m-- I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry.

[ _Clattering as the chair falls down in his haste to escape_ ]

 **Nagisa:** I need to… I need to go. I’m sorry.

[ _Running footsteps_ ]

 **Ama:** Hazuki-kun, no! Come back!

.

 **Ama:** I… I messed up. I _always_ mess up. This is my fault, and now Hazuki-kun knows more than he should. I’m afraid we’re on a time limit. Either he tells Haruka-kun and they all lose their remaining trust on me, or we reach the point when I cannot wake Makoto-kun up anymore.

\--

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rin:** Hello. Matsuoka Residence. Who’s this?

 **Nagisa:** Hello? This is… um. This is Nagisa Hazuki. ( _sniffling_ ) Is this Rin-chan?

 **Rin:** ...yes. Are you-- Is there something wrong?

 **Nagisa:** Can you meet me?

 **Rin:** Okay. Sure.

 **Nagisa:** ( _weakly_ ) You won’t run away?

 **Rin:** You sound like you need someone.

 **Nagisa:** You know, you know… ( _hiccup_ ) I have evil mind control powers. Ama-chan says not to call it that but it _is_. I’ve got evil powers.

 **Rin:** Oh… That’s what your powers are. That… explains a lot.

 **Nagisa:** So you shouldn’t meet me.

 **Rin:** _You_ asked me to meet you.

 **Nagisa:** So refuse.

 **Rin:** She said you wanted to contact me, but you didn’t. She said you were being careful. I believe her.

 **Nagisa:** ( _crying harder_ ) But I’m _not careful_!

 **Rin:** ( _softly_ ) Hey, hey… What happened?

 **Nagisa:** I made Ama-chan tell me her secret. I _hurt_ her. She was-- She made this pained face, and it was _my fault_. ( _sobbing_ )

 **Rin:** Did you say sorry?

 **Nagisa:** I did… Then I ran away before I could hurt her even more. I can’t go back there.

 **Rin:** You obviously didn’t mean to, and you feel bad about it. You’re not planning to do that again, right?

 **Nagisa:** No! I’m going to be good!

 **Rin:** Then we can meet. You sound like you need someone. Isn’t Haruka there?

 **Nagisa:** I’m at my house. I don’t want him to see me like this.

 **Rin:** Your house?

 **Nagisa:**  Yeah, my parent's. No one lives in it, so I sleep at my friends’ places.

 **Rin:** That’s… Huh. Anyway, you can’t be alone when you’re feeling like that. I can meet you or you should ask your other friends to meet you.

 **Nagisa:** I don’t really have other friends. I can call Rei-chan but I think he’s researching in Tokyo...

 **Rin:** How do you not have more friends? You’re, like, pure sunshine.

 **Nagisa:** ( _sniffles_ ) You’re sweet. I can see why Haru-chan wants to be your friend.

 **Rin:** He wants to?! ...Wait, no. That’s not the issue now. We’ll go back to that when you’re better. Where can I meet you?

 **Nagisa:** The public pool?

 **Rin:** Okay. I can get there in 15 minutes.

 **Nagisa:** Thank you. You’re really nice.

 **Rin:** I’m just doing the decent thing.

 **Nagisa:** Still. Thank you.

 **Rin:** No problem. See you in 15.

 **Nagisa:** See you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Rei's, with Sousuke's first official appearance.


	7. Patient 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is _finally_ here. jfc i'm so happy??? you don't understand how much i miss him when he's not here.
> 
> this chapter is a bit long because there are literally 4 characters talking at one point and it's just so hectic and i have no self-control. did i mention this fic is supposed to be _chill_?? wild

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rei:** Hello?

 **Nagisa:** Hey!!! So. Are you back in Iwatobi right now?

 **Rei:** ...I am.

 **Nagisa:** Would you like to meet other super- I mean, atypicals? People you can ask questions and interview? For first-hand accounts?

 **Rei:** That sounds too good to be true.

 **Nagisa:** I’m your _friend_. All I want is to give you all the resources you need!

 **Rei:** I-- That’s very nice of you?

 **Nagisa:** Yes, I am very nice. One of them is… Oh, you should probably just get here.

 **Rei:** Do they know I’m an atypical?

 **Nagisa:** Not yet. Do you want me to tell them?

 **Rei:** You should. I want them to be ready. I cannot control my abilities yet, and I want them to know that I could hear their subconscious. If only to level the playing field.

 **Nagisa:** You've only known about your powers for a few weeks but you already have better handle on it than us!

 **Rei:** I don't think that's the case.

 **Nagisa:** Believe me. You're great at this. Anyway, we're at the public pool right now. Just come in through the entrance and knock on the door with the 'Authorized Personnel only' sign.

 **Rei:** Are you sure--

 **Nagisa:** I work here! Don't worry! We'll just wait here!

 **Rei:** Ah. Okay. I will be there as soon as I can.

 **Nagisa:**  See you soon, Rei-chan!

* * *

 

 **Rei:** Today is April 30. I’m going to the public pool near Dr. Amakata’s office to talk to Hazuki-kun and his other atypical friends. I’m going to ask them if I could record our conversations as part of my research.

.

 **Nagisa:** Hey! Here, sit here! This is _my_ office.

 **Rin:** It’s not. It’s Sasabe’s.

 **Rei:** Oh. Um… ( _chair creaking as he sits down_ )

 **Rin:** I’m Rin Matsuoka. Nice to meet you.

 **Rei:**  ...An _empath_? That is so interesting!

 **Rin:** So… reading minds already, huh?

 **Rei:** Uh. Sorry about that. And, uh, hi. ( _office chair turning_ ) I’m Rei Ryuugazaki. You are?

 **Sousuke:** Sousuke Yamazaki. I’m in-- no, I’m college-age? I guess? I’m not a high school student like them.

 **Rin:** Was that necessary?

 **Sousuke:** He might feel weird being the only older guy! I was!

 **Rin:** You’re not that old, asshole.

 **Rei:** Um. Wait, sorry. I need to ask something before you say anything else.

 **Rin:** Hm?

 **Rei:** Could I record this?

 **Nagisa:** What? Why? ( _snickers_ ) Are you imitating Ama-chan? That’s cute!

 **Rei:** No! I just. I hear voices in my head and I don’t realize what is being shared with me and which are things I unconsciously hear. I could replay this later and figure out what really happened.

 **Rin:** Oh! That’s really smart. I could do that!

 **Sousuke:** You don’t hear people’s thoughts.

 **Rin:** But I _feel_ things people don’t, so I could listen to their tone and figure out if their feelings were obvious. That kind of shit.

 **Rei:** That is a great idea! You should try. I was talking to this professor who is specializing in Atypicals, and I didn’t realize I was just listening to their thoughts and they haven’t spoken to me in more than a minute… Right? It’s really difficult. I’m sure being an empath must feel the same way… Oh. That’s awful. I’m glad you’ve made up.

 **Nagisa:** ( _groans_ )I hate this. Don’t be friends anymore. Rei-chan, you need to go.

 **Rei:** Why?!

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) Sorry, sorry. I won’t do that again. His abilities are just so amazing.

 **Rei:** I think yours are _great_.

 **Rin:** Thank you.

 **Nagisa:** My powers are amazing too!

 **Rin:** Yeah, they are. Yours are the coolest and you’re really- _Nagisa_.

 **Nagisa:** Sorry.

 **Rei:** How does it feel? When he does that?

 **Rin:** Honestly? It’s like that feeling when I see my little sister pouting and begging for something, but a hundred times worse. I can almost taste _my own guilt_ when I try to resist.

 **Sousuke:** He made Rin buy us ice cream yesterday.

 **Nagisa:** I was wearing my glasses!

 **Sousuke:** Oh, right. Rin’s just soft.

 **Nagisa:** ( _giggles_ ) Right?

[ _Sound of a high-five_ ]

 **Rin:** Ugh. Wear your glasses right now and don’t talk.

 **Nagisa:** Mean. ( _rummaging through his bag_ )

 **Rei:** Um. So. I’m sorry but I’m still not entirely sure how my abilities works so I got distracted and-- I don't think I heard anything you said because Sousuke-kun is… Uh. ( _coughs_ )

 **Sousuke:** Oh. Nagisa said you listen to the subconscious.

 **Rei:** The… The idle part, I think. Those thoughts you don’t actively think but are running beside your active thoughts. I’m not sure how I heard Matsuoka-kun’s thoughts so clearly earlier. Most of the time, it’s a jumbled mess unless people have something they’re hiding.

 **Rin:** I do a lot of meditation with Ama-chan that’s about controlling your mindwaves and stuff. I’m _a bit_ obsessed with telepathy.

 **Rei:** ...That’s very cute.  Ohhh… You think your sister will also be-- Oh. That’s really cute. I'm sure she'd love that!

 **Rin:** Stop saying my thoughts are cute.

 **Sousuke:** Aw.

 **Nagisa:** You’re _always_ cute, Rin-chan.

 **Rin:** Shut up.

 **Rei:** ( _clears throat_ ) Going back to the topic... Sousuke-kun, I keep hearing about… You know what your powers are, right? You _are_ aware.

 **Nagisa:** He won’t tell us! It’s so unfair!

 **Rin:** Did you bring Ryuugazaki here just to pry it off Sousuke? What did we say about privacy?

 **Nagisa:** I _know_. I didn’t force Sou-chan to tell me, right?! I’m being good!

 **Rin:** You found a way around the temptation, huh?

 **Nagisa:** My powers doesn’t work on Rei-chan so I can’t force him to tell me, either!

 **Rin:** That… means they know and _we_ don’t.

 **Nagisa:** ( _gasp_ ) You’re right!

 **Rei:** How did you know he was an atypical, if you don’t know what his abilities are?

 **Rin:** I told him about my empath skills, and he was suspiciously quick to believe me.

 **Nagisa:** And then I came to their house and I felt it! I know what an atypical brain feels like!

 **Rei:** Interesting…

 **Nagisa:** Sou-chan’s been keeping it secret, though!

 **Rin:** ( _dramatically_ ) He doesn’t trust us.

 **Sousuke:** …( _deep resigned sigh_ ) I’ll tell you. You can’t tell anyone else. Not even that Amakata doctor of yours. This stays here with the three of us.

 **Nagisa:** YES! Success!!!

 **Rin:** ...You don’t have to. We’re just being pests.

 **Sousuke:** Well, I’ve had my abilities for a long time, now. It’s about time I tell someone. You all know how important it is to keep it a secret too, right?

 **Nagisa:** I get that lecture every month, don’t worry.

 **Rin:** You know you can trust me.

 **Rei:** I swear it on my life.

 **Sousuke:**  My ability is... I time-travel.

 **Nagisa:** What?!

 **Rin:** Wait! Really?! Holy shit. That’s _amazing_.

 **Sousuke:** ( _dryly_ ) Thanks.

 **Rei:** It’s not that simple, though, is it?

 **Sousuke:** …

 **Rin:** Hey, what does that mean?

 **Sousuke:** I think my body reacts to danger and takes me away from it. I can’t do it voluntarily.

 **Rin:** Danger?

 **Sousuke:** Remember when I said I’ll arrive at the airport?

 **Rin:** Yeah. You weren’t there. Oh… Wait. What happened?

 **Sousuke:**  My body registered the change in pressure and my nervousness, and assumed I was in danger. I disappeared from the plane and went back in time to a safer place.

 **Rin:** So, what? You came back to your house? Doesn't that mean there's two of you in that time...?

 **Sousuke:** It's not like that. I disappear as soon as the danger registers and reappear back in the present after the danger has passed, or until my body is... uh, healed.

 **Rin:** What happened at the airport then?

 **Sousuke:** I just reappeared in the runway after a few minutes when the plane was gone. Luckily, no one saw me.

 **Nagisa:**  Oh! Oh! Where did you go in the past?! Or when...?

 **Sousuke:** In Iwatobi 6 years ago. It's a safe place, for me. It was when I was still with Rin's family.

 **Rin:** That still doesn't solve the problem of paradox and you potentially existing multiple ways in one time.

 **Sousuke:** That can never happen because... I can't really _explain_ \--

 **Rei:** You appear in the past in the 4th dimension, and your body stays there to recuperate until you are safe. Being in the 4th dimension makes you safe from paradoxes but also hinders your ability to affect anything in your surroundings once you are in the past. You see and hear everything, but you cannot touch things or talk to people. Even if it was 16th century England or the Golden Age of Art... You're alone. That sounds  _lonely_. Being taken without... Oh. I'm sorry. That's why you're not in college?

 **Sousuke:**  ( _irritated_ ) Stop that.

 **Rei:** Oh... I'm sorry.

 **Nagisa:** You got that all from Sou-chan's head? But he couldn't explain it on his own!

 **Rei:** Often times, we already know the answer to things but we cannot find them through all the chaos. The subconscious is a jumble of things as well, but I am learning to sift through details to find the logical connection in people's thoughts.

 **Sousuke:** Your power's... really annoying, huh?

 **Rei:**  What?! No! I _love_ my ability.

 **Sousuke:**  ( _sarcastically_ ) Good for you.

 **Rei:** I love hearing people’s thoughts. I already knew life was beautiful, but hearing about what people love is so satisfying. Everyday, people are thinking about the things they love and worrying about the people they care about. It’s _beautiful_.

 **Sousuke:** …

 **Rei:** I can’t quite hear what you’re thinking but I feel that it’s not good.

 **Rin:** He’s disgusted by your optimism. Sorry, he’s a pessimist. ( _rustling as Rin pushes at Sousuke_ ) Stop that. You feel like the freaking void.

 **Sousuke:** Sorry having someone who could _read my subconscious_ is putting me on edge.

 **Rei:** I’m sorry. I'm still not used to keeping it to myself.

 **Nagisa:** You’ll learn to be better at it! Ama-chan’s really good at that!

 **Rin:** Oh, yeah. Why did you say you didn’t want Dr. Amakata to know? It sounds like she’ll be able to help you control that.

 **Sousuke:** I don’t trust your Dr. Amakata. She sounds like bad news.

 **Nagisa:** Hey! Ama-chan helped me a lot!

 **Rin:** Yeah, me too. She wants to help.

 **Sousuke:** Are you sure about that? Didn’t Nagisa… Whatever. I don’t trust scientists.

 **Rei:** What happened with Nagisa-kun?

 **Nagisa:** I used my powers on her and made her tell me a secret I wasn’t supposed to know.

 **Rin:** He’s living with me now because he’s avoiding people.

 **Rei:** That looks awful. You should face it head-on.

 **Rin:** I’m not a fan of that.

 **Sousuke:** He’s enabling Nagisa because he’s worried about his crush getting sad.

 **Rin:** I’m _not_.

 **Rei:** …

 **Rin:** You’re reading our thoughts again, aren’t you?

 **Rei:** Um. Sorry, it’s just that… Sometimes, when someone is thinking constantly beneath the surface, I can almost see it, you know? Yamazaki-kun’s thoughts are really, really vivid. And Matsuoka-kun has a near-constant love song in his head.

 **Sousuke:** Sorry ‘bout that. Rin’s embarrassing.

 **Rin:** He said your thoughts are _really_ vivid. You’re worse than me.

 **Nagisa:** Oho~ Does someone have a crush~?

 **Rei:** ... _Oh_.

 **Rin:** Shut your mouth.

 **Rei:** Your secrets are safe with me.

 **Rin:** Secrets?

 **Nagisa:** ( _gasp_ ) Sou-chan! Who’s the lucky lady?!

 **Rin:** Or gentleman? ...It’s not my sister, is it? She’s too young for you!

 **Sousuke:** Fuck off. Gou’s like my little sister too.

 **Rin:** You’re not denying that you have a crush!

 **Nagisa:** Spill! Spi-- Wait, am I-- Oh, yeah, I’m wearing the glasses. Spill! Please!

 **Sousuke:** No.

 **Rei:** I’m sorry.

 **Sousuke:** Do that again and I’ll visit you in the past to search for your most embarrassing secret.

 **Rei:**...I’ll keep your secrets. My lips are sealed.

 **Nagisa:** Stingy!

 **Sousuke:** I already told you one secret.

 **Nagisa:** Hm. That’s true. I’ll just have to stick with you until I can meet this mystery person.

 **Rei:** ( _awkward laugh_ )

 **Sousuke:** Ryuugazaki...

 **Rin:** Let’s stop talking about this.

 **Nagisa:** Are you just trying to change the topic so we won’t know about _your_ crush on Haru-chan?

 **Rin:** What?! I’m-- What?! I don’t have a--

 **Sousuke:** I don’t need telepathy to see the truth here.

 **Rei:** Indeed. His face does all the talking.

 **Sousuke:** He talks about Nanase _all the time_.

 **Nagisa:** He asks me all kinds of things too!

 **Rin:** I don’t have a crush!

 **Nagisa:** Lying is _bad_.

 **Rin:** Don’t you _dare_ take off those glasses.

 **Nagisa:** Eh. I already know you have a giant crush on Haru-chan anyway. I don't need to use my powers.

 **Rin:** I _don’t_.

 **Sousuke:** Let him be in denial.

 **Rei:** I cannot wait to meet this Haru-chan of yours. I feel like I already know him.

 **Nagisa:** Because Rin-chan’s head is filled with love songs and Haru-chan, right?

 **Rin:** No! Stop! Let’s talk about more important things!

 **Sousuke:**  Like how we’ll fix that situation with your ( _derisively_ )  _Dr. Amakata_?

 **Rin:** Why do you get angry whenever you say her name? It’s all clammy and shit. It makes me want to hit you.

 **Sousuke:** Try me.

 **Rei:** Oh… OH! Wait! I need to talk to Yamazaki-kun alone.

 **Rin:** What… What happened? You’re suddenly all… excited? Worried?

 **Rei:** It’s _important_.

 **Nagisa:** Can’t we hear it too? I'm tired of secrets.

 **Sousuke:** I’ll tell you later if it’s not that bad. Go make Rin buy you food for now.

 **Rin:** Hey!

 **Nagisa:** …fine. Promise me you’ll tell me later!

 **Sousuke:** I promise I’ll tell you what’s safe to say.

 **Nagisa:** Good enough.

[ _Door opening then closing. Footsteps away_.]

 

[ _A long silence_ ]

 

 **Rei:** The person in your head. I know him.

 **Sousuke:** What?

 **Rei:** I _think_ I know? I think you’re the answer to Dr. Amakata’s problem.

 **Sousuke:** I already said I don’t want to--

 **Rei:** You do not trust scientists because of what Makoto-kun told you.

 **Sousuke:** You… Was I thinking his name too?

 **Rei:** No, I just had a hunch.

 **Sousuke:** What?

 **Rei:** He looks familiar, but I know I’ve never seen him before. Then, I remembered I saw him in Dr. Amakata’s head. Very briefly, and he was younger, too.

 **Sousuke:** So. The scientist that he’s scared of is the same person Rin and Nagisa go to?

 **Rei:** I’m not sure. I only saw a glimpse of him in her mind and in yours. I do not have all the variables. But… but I know she wants him to be safe. She wants him back.

 **Sousuke:**  ( _quietly_ ) Can he? Come back?

 **Rei:** I’m not-- I’m not sure.

 **Sousuke:** I don’t trust this Amakata woman. He’s… he’s getting _better_. He used to be so empty and sad, but he’s talking more lately. But as soon as he gets close to talking about what happened to him, about those scientists…

 **Rei:** I can hear his voice in your memory. He sounds so...

 **Sousuke:** I don’t want to put him in more danger. What if she wants him back to use him or something? She keeps so many secrets!

 **Rei:** I don’t have an appointment with her today, because she’s trying to find ways to protect her mind. But…

 **Sousuke:** You might be able to get something from her next time.

 **Rei:** I’ll learn more about my abilities. I’ll help you. I'll be stronger than her, I promise.

 **Sousuke:**...

 **Rei:**  I think we should tell them everything when they come back. I cannot listen to Hazuki-kun’s thoughts so perhaps he knows things that might be able to help us. I know you want to protect Makoto-kun, but... we could use all the help we could get.

 **Sousuke:** ( _sigh_ ) Right.

 **Rei:** We’ll help him. We’ll find a way to bring him back.

 **Sousuke:** Thanks, Ryuugazaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more on this in the next chapter with Rin!!!  
> i know we're not quite in the moment because of the format but....... i don't have anything to say, actually. i made this bed, im gonna lie on it
> 
> ( _nagisa voice_ ) comment? please?


	8. Patient 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking “man, things are Happening All The Time so fAST” but then I remembered how High Speed spans less than 3 months? And Rin was sobbing his tiny heart out and swearing his allegiance to the others by the end? So like. I guess this is on brand. Thank you Rin for being so emotional.

**April 27**

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Gou:** Hello?

 **Rin:** Hey. Are you home?

 **Gou:** Yeah. Mom’s not here yet, though. Why?

 **Rin:** I told him. About our family.

 **Gou:** Who? Nanase-kun?

 **Rin:** Wha-- No! I meant _Sousuke_.

 **Gou:** Oh. I guess that makes more sense.

 **Rin:** Why would I even--

 **Gou:** Anyway. How did he react? Oh… Are you calling instead of going home because you’re crying? Should I get you?

 **Rin:** I’m not crying!

 **Gou:** You always say that, ‘nii-chan.

 **Rin:** Shut up.

 **Gou:** But really. What happened?

 **Rin:** I just wanted to tell you first, before I tell mom.

 **Gou:** You want people on your corner? I got you!

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) That’s why you’re my favorite sister.

 **Gou:** ( _flatly_ ) I’m your only sister. Hmmm. Hey, how did he take it?

 **Rin:** He’s here. Wanna hear it from him?

 **Gou:** Ohhh. Yes, please!

 **Rin:** Hey, Sousuke. She’s gonna interrogate you.

[ _Static as the cellphone is passed_ ]

 **Sousuke:** Gou.

 **Gou:** You sound normal.

 **Sousuke:** Shouldn’t I be?

 **Gou:** Most people would run away in fear?

 **Sousuke:** Your family’s always been weird.

 **Gou:** ( _laughs_ ) That’s it? That’s your reaction?

 **Sousuke:** I don’t know what else you expected.

 **Gou:** Well… More questions, I guess? Or at least don’t believe it until you’ve seen dad!

 **Sousuke:** Rin had compelling evidence.

 **Gou:** That’s true. What did he use on you?

 **Sousuke:** ...it’s a secret.

 **Gou:** Noooo. You can’t just say that! Give it back to my brother!

 **Sousuke:** He won’t tell you either.

 **Gou:** Why?

 **Sousuke:** It’s personal.

 **Gou:** Are you embarrassed? ...What were you _feeling_?

 **Sousuke:** Nothing.

 **Gou:** Are you in love with my brother?

 **Sousuke:** What? Don’t be disgusting.

 **Gou:** Hey! My brother’s _a catch_.

 **Sousuke:** Even so. He’s a _high schooler_.

 **Gou:** You just graduated high school last year!

 **Sousuke:** Do you _want_ me to be in love?

 **Gou:** Not really. _Onii-chan_ ’s gonna break your heart if you are, anyway. I wouldn’t wish that on you.

 **Sousuke:** ( _sarcastically_ ) Thanks. I appreciate that.

 **Gou:** So, can I talk to my brother now?

 **Sousuke:** Sure. ( _static_ ; _then from a distance_ ) Don’t tell her.

 **Rin:** I won’t. Who do you think I am?

 **Sousuke:** Siscon.

 **Rin:** Fuck off.

 **Gou:** Tell me. Please?

 **Rin:** It was nothing. I’m just really good at parsing through shades now, and I got _very specific_.

 **Gou:** Is it gossip worthy?

 **Rin:** Honestly? Not really. He’s being dramatic to mess with you.

 **Gou:** Ugh. Tell him I hate him.

 **Rin:** Will do.

 **Gou:** Oh. Mom’s here.

 **Rin:** We’ll be there soon. Bye.

 **Gou:** Bye!

* * *

 

**April 29**

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rin:** Are you sure we should be calling the telephone? Shouldn’t we be calling his cellphone?

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Nagisa:** Just keep at it! He never charges his phone. That’s a worse idea.

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rin:** This is _the worst_ idea. I’ve called three freaking times.

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rin:** Shouldn’t I leave a message?

 **Nagisa:** NO! He won’t listen!

[[ **Makoto** ]]: You've reached the Nanase Household. Haru cannot come to the phone at the moment. For urgent emergencies, please contact the Tachibanas at XXX-XXXXXX. If you have a message, leave them after the beep.

[ _Beep_ ]

[ _Hangs up_ ]

.

[ _Re-dialling_ ]

 **Rin:** Why wouldn’t he answer the freaking phone?!

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Nagisa:** He hates the phone.

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rin:** Should I just, I don’t know, go there?

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Nagisa:** You _could_. Alone. I’m not ready to go there yet.

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rin:**...yeah, no thanks. Let’s stick with this.

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Haruka:** ( _frantic_ ) Hello? Nagisa?

 **Rin:** It’s Rin.

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan!

 **Haruka:** Oh. He’s there.

 **Nagisa:** ( _snatches the phone away_ ) Haru-chan! I’m sorry I didn’t call until now!

 **Rin:** ( _off the side_ ) We’ve been calling, though.

 **Nagisa:** Shhh!

 **Rin:** …

 **Nagisa:** I slept at Rin-chan’s.

 **Haruka:** Okay.

 **Nagisa:** I should have told you.

 **Haruka:** Did she- Did she do anything to you?

 **Nagisa:** She… Ama-chan?

 **Haruka:** Yeah.

 **Nagisa:** No, no! Of course not! She wouldn’t do that! _I_ used my power on her. It’s my fault.

 **Haruka:** ( _darkly_ ) She probably deserved it.

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan…

 **Haruka:** Why did you stay with-- He knows? About you?

 **Nagisa:** Yeah! He’s _hmmmmppppffff_.

 **Rin:** ( _quickly_ ) He needed a place to stay so I let him here. He’s an oversharer, isn’t he? ( _awkward laugh_ ) Told me about his powers and everything.

 **Haruka:** ( _fondly_ ) He does that.

 **Rin:** I’ll take care of him.

 **Haruka:** He knows how to take care of himself, but… Thank you.

 **Rin:** He’s a good kid.

 **Haruka:** He’s just a few months younger than you.

 **Rin:** Shut up.

 **Haruka:** You’re a good kid, too.

 **Rin:** Don’t call me-- You’re annoying, you know that?

 **Haruka:** Is that so?

 **Rin:** ( _smiling_ ) You’re a little shit.

 **Haruka:** Hm.

 **Rin:** You should come and visit while Nagisa’s here.

 **Haruka:** I guess. Is he going to be there long?

 **Rin:** I’m not sure. We’re waiting for something together, so…

 **Haruka:** Something?

 **Rin:** A… show?

 **Haruka:** ...is that so? I should leave you to that, then.

 **Rin:** We’ll invite you next time!

 **Haruka:** Sure.

 **Rin:** I promise!

 **Haruka:** ...Okay.

 **Rin:** I’ll tell you everything soon.

 **Haruka:** You don’t have to.

 **Rin:** I _want_ to. You’re my friend. I trust you.

 **Haruka:** ...Thanks.

 **Rin:** Hey, we’re having a little competition at the pool this Saturday. Do you want to watch?

 **Haruka:** Oh.

 **Rin:** I’m swimming the individual relay for Iwatobi. Nagisa’s coming to cheer, too.

 **Nagisa:** ( _off the side_ ) I might even swim!

 **Rin:** You’re not a member yet, Nagisa.

 **Nagisa:** I could be a secret swimming genius! You don’t know!

 **Rin:** Sure, sure. Hey, Haru? Are you going to watch?

 **Haruka:** Yeah. I will.

 **Rin:** Great! Uh. Yeah. I just wanted to call-- I mean, _Nagisa_ just wanted to call to make sure you knew where he was.

 **Haruka:** Yeah.

 **Rin:** See you at school, then. Do you want to talk to Nagisa?

 **Haruka:** Okay.

[ _Passing the phone_ ]

 **Nagisa:** Heeeey.

 **Haruka:** You’re staying there for the week?

 **Nagisa:** Maybe.

 **Haruka:** Be careful.

 **Nagisa:** I’m always careful!

 **Haruka:** ( _sigh_ )

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs_ ) Rin-chan’s family is great. You should come here. Rin-chan’s dying to introduce you to his family!

 **Rin:** Hey!

 **Nagisa:** ( _giggles_ ) You’d love them. ( _whispers_ ) It’s nice here. They’re a warm family.

 **Haruka:** I’m glad you like it there.

 **Nagisa:** But!!! You’re still the best! Staying with you is still my favorite, okay?

 **Haruka:** ...Hm.

 **Nagisa:** I miss you.

 **Haruka:** You’ve only been gone for a day.

 **Nagisa:** You don’t miss me?!

 **Haruka:** I do.

 **Nagisa:** I knew it! Everything will be alright soon. I’ll stay there and Rin-chan and Rei-chan and Sou-chan and Gou-chan will visit us! And we’ll party!

 **Haruka:** You met a lot of new friends, huh?

 **Nagisa:** You’re still my favorite forever.

 **Haruka:** You’re mine, too.

 **Nagisa:** Ehehe! I’ll see you at school, then?

 **Haruka:** Yeah.

 **Nagisa:** Bye bye!

* * *

 

**May 1**

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Haruka:** Hello?

 **Rin:** Oh! Hey! Haru! You answered the phone!

 **Haruka:** …

 **Rin:** I didn’t think you would!

 **Haruka:** Then why would you call?

 **Rin:** Nothing! Nothing at all!

 **Haruka:** Hm.

 **Rin:** Uh. Nagisa had this crazy idea of leaving a voicemail for himself. Like a welcome present when he comes back there. Yeah. That’s… what we were gonna do.

 **Haruka:** That sounds like him.

 **Rin:** Right! Because I was saying the truth. Yep. So.

 **Sousuke:** ( _off to the side_ ) Oh, for fuck’s sake. ( _snatches phone_ ) Hi. I’m Rin’s best friend Sousuke. Nice to meet you.

 **Haruka:** Nice to meet you too.

 **Sousuke:** I need you to hang up and not answer the phone.

 **Haruka:** Why?

 **Sousuke:** Just do it?

 **Haruka:** No.

 **Sousuke:** Here’s what’s going to happen: we’re gonna hang up, and then we’ll call again, and you won’t answer even if you want to hear Rin’s voice. Okay?

 **Haruka:** ...Why should I do that?

 **Sousuke:** So you _do_ want to hear Rin’s voice?

 **Nagisa:** ( _giggling in the background_ )

 **Rin:** Sousuke...

 **Haruka:** I don’t like you.

 **Sousuke:** ( _laughs_ ) I’m not trying to be mean. Just hang up. We’ll call, leave a message for Nagisa, and move on. Rin’ll probably call back to talk to you, anyway.

 **Haruka:** ...I’m going out.

 **Sousuke:**  Then it's settled! Be safe, then. Bye!

 **Haruka:** ( _hangs up_ )

 **Sousuke:** Charming.

.

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[[ **Makoto** ]]: You've reached the Nanase Household. Haru cannot come to the phone at the moment. For urgent emergencies, please contact the Tachibanas at XXX-XXXXXX. If you have a message, leave them after the beep.

 **Sousuke:** This is…

[ _Hangs up_ ]

 **Sousuke:** This is _his_ voice.

 **Nagisa:** Oh! That’s great! Then Rei-chan was right!

 **Rin:** Not so great if it means… you know, she’s evil and trying to…

 **Nagisa:** I don’t believe that.

 **Sousuke:** We should get Rei to her as soon as possible.

 **Rin:** I could do something when I see her.

 **Nagisa:** Let’s go plan with Rei-chan now!

 **Rin:** He’s studying.

 **Nagisa:** But…

 **Rin:** Let him study in peace.

 **Nagisa:** Fine… I’m gonna go help Miyako-san make dinner!

 **Rin:** Don’t burn down our house! ...Hey, Sousuke, you okay?

 **Sousuke:** I’m fine. I’m… I just never thought I’d hear his voice in the present. I thought I was hallucinating him.

 **Rin:** We’ll get him back, I promise.

 **Sousuke:** Yeah. We will.

* * *

 

 **Ama:** Audio log for patient number 10 on May 3. Matsuoka-kun is getting better and better at using his abilities, though he has a hard time dealing with his own responses to them. I hope to help him be more comfortable with separating the things he perceive and what he feels for himself. Aside from that, I will be asking him about any changes in his surroundings, especially when it comes to Hazuki-kun.

.

 **Ama:** Good morning, Matsuoka-kun.

 **Rin:** ‘Morning.

 **Ama:** So how are you feeling today?

 **Rin:** Fine.

 **Ama:** Is there anything in particular you want to talk about today?

 **Rin:** Not really.

 **Ama:** I walked by the pool this morning. I saw the poster for an event. Are you joining?

 **Rin:** Yeah.

 **Ama:** Matsuoka-kun, is there something bothering you?

 **Rin:** No.

 **Ama:** ( _sigh_ ) I can’t help if you won’t tell me anything.

 **Rin:** I have nothing to say ‘s all.

 **Ama:** Then, tell me about school. Has Hazuki-kun contacted you?

 **Rin:** No.

 **Ama:** He told me he was going to join the swim club.

 **Rin:** Are you supposed to reveal that?

 **Ama:** ...You have a point. I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you.

 **Rin:** Right.

 **Ama:** How about Haruka-kun? Is there progress in figuring out why he doesn’t want to swim?

 **Rin:** Hm. Not really.

 **Ama:** Is that so?

 **Rin:** Although, I think I learned something. We talk on the phone a lot, lately. But we can’t talk during Wednesdays and Fridays.

 **Ama:** …

 **Rin:** I think he’s visiting someone in… I don’t know. A graveyard? Hospital? He doesn’t tell me.

 **Ama:** Perhaps he’s waiting for the right moment to share more. You can’t know everything about someone in just a few weeks.

 **Rin:** Right? Even knowing someone for months, you can still be unpleasantly surprised.

 **Ama:** Are you worried about Haruka-kun?

 **Rin:** Yeah. We hang around often now, and sometimes he starts talking about this guy Makoto? But then he clams up and it feels like I'm drowning and something is weighing me down--

 **Ama:** …

 **Rin:** Ah. I’m. ( _takes a deep breath_ ) I think I need to go home.

 **Ama:** What’s the matter?

 **Rin:** I’m going to be sick.

 **Ama:** You look pale. I’ll call your dad to fetch you.

 **Rin:** Why do you feel _so guilty_? What did you _do?_

 **Ama:** ( _chair scraping the floor_ ) I’ll leave the room to let you breathe.

 **Rin:** What did you do, Doctor? It’s… it’s like a thick fog of remorse. You’ve never shown this much--

 **Ama:** Do the breathing exercises. I’ll go to the waiting room and make Kisumi-kun go here to give you water, okay? Breathe in.

[ _Rapid footsteps, then the door closing_ ]

 **Rin:**  ( _long sigh_ ) What are you hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ARE you hiding???
> 
> If it wasn’t obvious i’m a sucker for all their friendships and this is my self-indulgent fic. ~~(me, crying into my hands: nagiharu k i l l s me, they’re so fucking cute)~~
> 
> Either the next chapter is a Nagisa one or an Amakata Flashback one.
> 
> Imagine nagisa winking at you and going, “Comment please?” Don’t disappoint the boy.


	9. Let's Save Mako-chan Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in two days, it's awful. I was wondering if I should, like, let this simmer and leave it for a few more days but I actually do love writing this on the spot so I'm gonna do that now.
> 
> Taking unbeta'd to new heights. Which is strange because it's plot-heavy.

**Nagisa:** May 4, Friday night. We’re in the staff room of Iwatobi Swim Club. Today is the first Let’s Save Mako-chan Meeting! Applause please! ( _claps_ )

 **Rin, Sousuke** : ( _unenthusiastic clapping_ )

 **Nagisa:** You’re no fun.

 **Rei:** Why are you recording this? I already have a recorder.

 **Nagisa:** That’s for you! This is for the meeting.

 **Rei:** Why do we need it?

 **Rin:** Just let it be. It’s easier that way.

 **Nagisa:** Right! Rin-chan’s so smart!

 **Sousuke:** You’re already used to this, huh?

 **Rin:** Resisting is futile.

 **Rei:** ( _clears throat_ ) For our first item, I’d like to propose getting Nanase-san to join us.

 **Nagisa:** I can call him now!

 **Sousuke:** That means we all have to tell him about our abilities.

 **Nagisa:** He already knows mine, and I think he’s already suspicious of us.

 **Rei:** We need him to make a proper plan. We do not know if I can or if I even _should_ go get information from Dr. Amakata. Nanase-san knows more about the situation than we do.

 **Sousuke:** I agree. If we have another way, I’d rather we don’t approach that doctor again.

 **Nagisa:** So Rin-chan, you agree too?

 **Rin:** Majority wins, right?

 **Nagisa:** He already knows about my powers. I’m sure he’ll be fine with you.

 **Rin:** I should have told him earlier.

 **Sousuke:** You’ve only been friends for what? A month? You didn’t tell me and I _grew up_ with you.

 **Nagisa:** Besides, you’ll tell him now! That’s what’s important!

 **Rin:** Yeah. Can I talk to him first when he comes here?

 **Nagisa:** Of course.

 **Sousuke:** It’ll be fine.

 **Rin:** Right.

 **Sousuke:** And if he gets angry, we’re going to save his friend so he has no choice but to come with us anyway.

 **Rin:** That sounds awful.

 **Sousuke:** I’m just being realistic.

 **Rei:** I hate to say this but I agree. We have more pressing issues at hand. But good luck, Rin-san. I hope it works out.

[ _Stop_ ]

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Rei:** I don’t think we should be spying on them.

 **Nagisa:** He said he wants to talk to Haru-chan first. He never asked us to stay in the room.

 **Sousuke:**  That was implied.

 **Nagisa:** I don’t hear those.

 **Sousuke:** Of course you don’t.

 **Nagisa:** Shhh! They’re coming!

[ _Water splashing lightly, rustling as they sit on the edge of the pool_ ]

 **Rin:** So that’s it. I’m an empath, and I met Nagisa at Dr. Amakata’s.

 **Haruka:** Hm.

 **Rin:** You’re not angry. Why aren’t you angry?

 **Haruka:** You feel what I’m feeling.

 **Rin:** Yes. Right now, you’re curious and… embarrassed? Why are you embarrassed?

 **Haruka:** …

 **Rin:** Okay. _Now_ you’re angry.

 **Haruka:** Your power is…

 **Rin:** Making you angry?

 **Haruka:** I’m not angry you didn’t tell me. I know how… _dangerous_ it can be.

 **Rin:** Then why are you angry right now? No, it's not really anger... It's irritation? Why?

 **Haruka:** You know what I feel.

 **Rin:** You’re angry that I know what you feel?

 **Haruka:** I don’t like it.

( **Rei:** _Oh_ …

 **Nagisa:** What? What is Haru-chan thinking?!

 **Sousuke:** Shhh. They might hear us.)

 **Rin:** It’s not like I understand everything. I can’t hear your thoughts, and you’re _confusing_.

 **Haruka:**  Confusing?

 **Rin:** Yeah! You feel all these feelings and I never have any context for them. You distract me all the time.

 **Haruka:** Then why did you talk to me? If I’m such an inconvenience…

 **Rin:** I didn’t say that! You’re not- You’re _not_ an inconvenience. You’ve _never_ been that for me. You’re just… distracting, ‘s all. When you’re around, it feels like you fill up the room.

( **Sousuke:** If he starts confessing his love for Nanase, I might go back in time out of sheer embarrassment.

 **Rei:** I think it’s sweet.

 **Nagisa:** It's  _romantic_.)

 **Rin:** Dr. Amakata has been helping me figure out how to talk to people, and reconcile what my power makes me see and what people tell me, but I’m not that good yet. I like having you around. Even if you confuse me, I feel more stable.

 **Haruka:** Hm.

 **Rin:** ( _giddy_ ) Like that! When that color comes out, it makes me _really happy_. And it mixes up into violet and it feels good.

 **Haruka:** That doesn't make any sense.

 **Rin:** ( _sigh_ ) Sorry. I got used to explaining this way to Dr. Amakata.

 **Haruka:** ...does she help you? Handle it?

 **Rin:** Yeah. She’s… She helped me when no one else could.

 **Haruka:** …

 **Rin:** Why do you hate her?

 **Haruka:** I don’t.

 **Rin:** It feels like you do.

 **Haruka:** It’s not hate. I don’t trust her.

 **Rin:** Because of Makoto Tachibana?

 **Haruka:** ( _faintly_ ) How do you know that?

 **Rin:** Don’t-- Don’t look at me like that. I’m not some spy of the doctor. I left as soon as I felt her guilt.

 **Haruka:** What?

 **Rin:** It’s hard to explain, but that’s why we asked you to come here. We need your help.

 **Haruka:** You and Nagisa?

 **Rin:** There’s two more we want you to meet. It’s, uh. It’s complicated. They’re at the office right now. We’ll explain everything there.

( **Nagisa** : Oh! They’re moving! Go!)

[ _Stop_ ]

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Haruka:** You _saw him_? Where?

 **Sousuke:** Here, but in the past. I’ve never met anyone who could see or talk to me, so I knew he was special like me.

 **Haruka:** Is he… He’s fine?

 **Sousuke:** Yeah. He didn’t talk much, before. He looked like he was just happy to be around someone who could talk to him. But the last time I time-travelled, he told me about his siblings. How much he misses them.

 **Haruka:** They miss him too. Tell him--

 **Sousuke:** You could tell him yourself, when we get him back.

 **Haruka:**  I can't. He’s trapped. Dr. Amakata said he was trapped somewhere we couldn’t reach him.

 **Sousuke:** He is. The only reason I can talk to him is because I time-travel like him… He _does_ time-travel, right? We never talk about it. I don’t think he likes talking about being an atypical.

 **Haruka:** You disappear from the present. He doesn’t.

 **Sousuke:** What?

 **Haruka:** He’s an astral time-traveler. That’s what the doctors called it.

 **Sousuke:** Astral?

 **Nagisa:** Doctors?

 **Haruka:** Doctor Amakata and the others. She was the assistant to the main researcher… Dr. Smith. They were paying Makoto to use his abilities for their research.

 **Rei:** Oh… Oh. That’s--

 **Nagisa:** Rei-chan? What’s wrong? You look pale.

 **Rei:** I don’t-- I’m going to leave the room. Is that okay?

[ _Chair scraping the floor as Rin moves to Rei’s side_ ]

 **Rin:** We’ll wait outside while you talk this out. I don’t feel so good, either.

 **Rei:** Thank you, Rin-san.

 **Sousuke:** We’ll handle everything here.

 **Nagisa:** You should go to the benches outside, to be sure. Drink some water!

 **Rin:** Yeah... Hey, Haru. Uh. Everything will be fine. We’ll get him out of there.

 **Haruka:** ...hm.

[ _Footsteps_. _Door opening, then closing_ ]

 **Sousuke:** What did they see? Did the doctors do something to Makoto?

 **Haruka:** He couldn’t use his abilities when he was calm. His powers only came out when he had a panic attack.

 **Nagisa:** Like Sou-chan and danger?

 **Haruka:** Yeah. He falls asleep and he astral projects into the past whenever he’s panicking or if he feels an anxiety attack.

 **Sousuke:** And they… what? Forced him to have panic attacks?

 **Haruka:** They put him in situations that stressed him out.

 **Nagisa:** What did they do?

 **Haruka:** At first, it was simple. They made him sign a contract so they could surprise him or ambush him with stressful events. They called Makoto’s home and interrogated him about his abilities. They told him he failed his college entrance exam. Pretended his siblings were sick, or had an accident.

 **Sousuke:** Those were _simple_?

 **Haruka:**  Then, he started getting used to it.

 **Nagisa:** Oh… They did worse things...

 **Haruka:** Yeah.

 **Sousuke:** What did they do that trapped him there in the past?

 **Haruka:** They killed me.

 **Sousuke:** _What_?

 **Nagisa:** Oh!

 **Haruka:** Makoto’s afraid of the ocean. They made this whole set-up of a boat sinking and they asked us to help. Makoto couldn’t do it.

 **Nagisa:** That day! At the beach!

 **Haruka:** I swam to the boat and I got tangled up in the ropes.

 **Sousuke:** He watched you drown while he was panicking?

 **Haruka:** He was trying hard to stay awake and help save me, but I lost consciousness by then. One of the doctors refused to do anything until Makoto fell asleep.

 **Nagisa:**  Mako-chan felt your heart stop.

 **Haruka:** He fell asleep before he could see Nagisa rush in to save me.

 **Sousuke:**  ( _quietly_ ) He thinks you’re dead.

 **Haruka:** It's my fault. I should have known they were going to use me eventually.

 **Nagisa:** It wasn't your fault! It's  _their_ fault!

 **Sousuke:**  He… Oh. _Oh_ … He thinks-- Nanase, hit me.

 **Haruka:** What?

 **Sousuke:** Hit me. Hard enough to bleed.

 **Haruka:** What do you--

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan! Hit him hard!

[ _Bam!_ _Haruka punches Sousuke on the face, cracking him right on the jaw_ ]

[ _Silence_ ]

 **Haruka:** He’s…

 **Nagisa:** He went to Mako-chan! Sou-chan's going to save Mako-chan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything Is Happening All The Time.
> 
> It's almost Valentine's Day so Various Things are happening at [my tumblr](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/)...


	10. (Dear) Patient 4A (Makoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!  
> Hey, hi. Sorry. I was busy finishing a commission (14k words of pining!!!) so I had to leave this on the side.  
> I was worried since the last chapter is pretty much a cliff-hanger? But then I thought about this whole story and the concept and the style, and I think it's more like last chapter was the mid-season finale? It feels that way, right?
> 
> Here's a special chapter to celebrate my comeback o/

**Ama:** Audio log for Patient 4A on April 17. It has been almost a year since we met Makoto Tachibana, and we are still no closer to the secrets of time travel. Dr. Smith's theories are based on years of research but now that we have a real atypical who can travel through time, it seems that we do not have enough data. The problem is that Makoto-kun is getting used to the stress tests, and it is affecting his health in negative ways. It might not be enough to get more response and might even endanger his life. That's why-

[ _Door opening_ ]

 **Smith:** Amakata.

 **Ama:** Oh, Doctor. Do you need anything? I'm just getting ready for the next experiment.

 **Smith:** I read your report. You're planning on using  _meditation_?

 **Ama:** Yes, sir. Rather than pushing him to his limit and possibly damaging something we cannot fix, I think we should focus on helping him control his abilities. I think that would yield better results.

 **Smith:** And you're basing this on...?

 **Ama:** My thesis on the psychology of Atypicals.

 **Smith:** Is that published in a world-class journal?

 **Ama:** N-no, sir.

 **Smith:** And do you have a PhD?

 **Ama:** No, sir.

 **Smith:** Who has spent their entire life researching Atypicals?

 **Ama:** ...you?

 **Smith:** That's right. I've done this my entire life, and you are not the leader of this project. We will proceed as scheduled.

 **Ama:** But sir... It's his first day home from university. He hasn't seen his family in a while.

 **Smith:** Which makes him more vulnerable to the surprise.

 **Ama:** It's cruel.

 **Smith:** He's helping humanity. He knows that. He signed a contract, remember?

 **Ama:** ...

 **Smith:** Go to the site and assist them.

 **Ama:** But-

 **Smith:** I chose you for this project because I saw potential in you, Amakata-kun. Will you really disappoint me now?

 **Ama:** ...no, sir. I'll be right there.

 **Smith:** I'll prepare with the team, then.

[ _Door closing_ ]

 **Ama:**   _Fuck_.

\- - -

 **Ama:** Audio log for Patient 4A on July 7. ( _deep breath_ ) Dr. Smith has been deported back and so I've finally gotten full custody of Makoto-kun's care now that he is in a comatose state. His vital signs are stable, and all signs point to him simply being asleep. He must be in the past right now, stuck after... after experiencing severe trauma. His parents has been kind enough to let me help and drop their charges against me. Now, I will attempt to find out how we can bring him back into his body.

\- - -

 **Ama:** Makoto, it's been five months since I last heard your voice. I know you will never forgive me, but I want you to know I'm sorry. ( _shaky_ ) I'm sorry for helping them get to you, for not telling you what that contract really entailed, what kind of dangers Dr. Smith posed. I... I should have been better. ( _deep breath_ ) Remember what you last told me before this shit show happened? You said you were happy to see me so well. You said you read my research and you want to know more about atypicals. You were... ( _sobs_ ) I failed you. You trusted me, and I used you and I  _failed you_. For what?! For a goddamn paycheck? So I can get published in some fucking journal filled with shit old white scientists who refuse to read my research?

[ _Bottle being opened, whiskey being poured into a glass_ ]

 **Ama:**   _You_ read my research, because you're a good man who cares about people. You're too good for this world, you know? You deserve to have a normal life. You'll probably be a good psychologist. Better than me, definitely. You'll have a bright future. I can see it. I can... I can  _see_ _it_. You won't be stuck there forever. I'll find you. I'll get you back. I promise, Makoto-kun. I will.

\- - -

 **Ama:**  Audio log for Patient 4A on May 4. It has been over a year since Makoto-kun became comatose. There has been a gradual decline in the readings, like his hold in his body is getting looser. I am afraid we don't have much time left. If his astral form completely loses touch with his material body, there is no way to get him back. If I don't find a time-traveller soon, I won't even have a--

[ _Violent beeping from the heart rate monitor, and then BEEEEEEP. Flat line._ ]

 **Ama:** Makoto-kun?! Makoto-kun! ( _Frantic movement as she moves him_ ) Please, no. It's not time yet. I can still do something! Please!

 **Makoto:** ( _convulses, then a gasping breath_ )

[ _Beep. Beep. Beep. The heart rate monitor moves again_ ]

 **Ama:** What-- That has never happened before... Something's changed... ( _quietly_ ) Hazuki-kun, is this your work?

\- - -

 **Sousuke:** Hey. Uh. This is ridiculous and I'm not even sure if I'll ever give this to you, but just in case... I'm sorry. I messed up and you almost  _died_. That was my fault, no matter what Rin says. I didn't consider how long you've been isolated and how lonely you really were. I should have understood, you know? I've been stuck inside time, too, for a while. Alone without no one to talk to. It messes you up. It changes something inside you, so I should have been careful. I should have seen the signs.

[ _Rustling as Sousuke takes Makoto's hand in his_ ]

 **Sousuke:**  I'm sorry you couldn't believe in me. I'm not a hallucination. I'm  _real_. I'm  _here_. ( _squeezes hand_ ) I'm right here beside you, see? I'm a real human being who really wants to meet you properly. I'm not-- I'm not some scientist's pet sent to hurt you again. I will  _never_ let anyone hurt you again. So please...  _please_ , come back. We'll find a way to find out which time you went to, and this time, I won't fail. We'll go back here together.


	11. Patient 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sick but i love this so i decided to write a quick chapter

[ _ Continue Recording _ ]

**Rei:** Thank you, Rin-san.

**Rin:** I felt it too. I’m sure it was worse for you.

**Rei:** It was…  _ horrifying _ . The way they treated him, it wasn’t ethical. It was against everything a doctor should be.

**Rin:** I felt your disgust, and Haruka’s anger. Do you… do you want to talk about it?

**Rei:** It’s not my story to tell, I think. It’s bad enough that I saw that without Tachibana-san's permission. I can't share what I saw.

**Rin:** Yeah. That sounds right. You're a good guy, Ryuugazaki.

 **Rei:** It's what any decent person would do.

 **Rin:** Well, then you're a  _very decent_ person.

 **Rei:**  And please, call me Rei. We've been through a lot together already.

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) You've got a point, Rei.

 **Rei:** It's been so chaotic, ever since my abilities manifested. I thought my life was ending, but I guess it was a new beginning.

 **Rin:** You're so optimistic about this.

 **Rei:** There's no reason not to be!

 **Rin:** Other than the psycho doctors and trauma-inducing thoughts?

 **Rei:** ...if I get to see the beauty in people's thoughts, then I should be ready to see the terrible things, as well. That's how life is.

 **Rin:** You're so mature.

 **Rei:** I  _am_ older than you, after all.

 **Rin:** It doesn't feel that way, honestly?

 **Rei:** ( _laughs_ ) I guess the circumstances does nullify that feeling of having age-gaps. We're all as lost as each other.

 **Rin:** Yeah, yeah. That's exactly it.

 **Rei:** It's, um, can I speak honestly?

 **Rin:** You're asking permission  _now?_

 **Rei:** It's about your idle thoughts.

 **Rin:** It's fine, I guess. It's just us here.

 **Rei:**  You're always so worried about what he'll think about you. I think you should relax a bit.

 **Rin:** ...

 **Rei:** Your abilities are amazing, and though it might not seem as useful as you think, there is a reason those are the abilities you have.

 **Rin:** ...

 **Rei:** I think it would actually help him, having you as--

[ _Crash!_ ]

 **Rin:** Did you-?!

 **Rei:** Something happened.

[ _Stop_ ]

-

[ _Continue Recording_ ]

[ _Footsteps; Door slammed open_ ]

[ _Silence_ ]

 **Rei:** What... Oh.

 **Rin:** What? What happened? Where's Sousuke?

 **Nagisa:** He went to get Mako-chan!

 **Rin:** ...Just like that?

 **Haruka:** I'm not-

 **Rin:** Hey, hey... ( _footsteps closer_ ) It's going to be fine. Sousuke's been travelling through time for half his life. I'm sure if there's anyone who could save Tachibana, it's him.

 **Haruka:** He's  _trapped_.

 **Rin:** That's why we're going to save him. Let us help you.

 **Haruka:** ( _sigh_ )

 **Rei:** All we can do now is wait.

 **Nagisa:** How long do you think it'll take?

 **Haruka:** I should... I should go to the hospital, just in case.

 **Nagisa:** Oh! That's a good idea! I'll text you when he comes back.

 **Haruka:** I forgot my phone.

 **Nagisa:** ( _snickers_ ) Of course you did. Here, use mine. Text Rin-chan if something happens at your end.

 **Haruka:** Thanks. Uh. Thanks, everyone.

 **Nagisa:** What are friends for!

 **Rei:** ( _quiet laugh_ ) It was nice meeting you, Nanase-kun.

 **Haruka:** Me, too.

[ _Footsteps; Door closing_ ]

 **Rin:** So...

 **Nagisa:** We wait.

\- - -

[ _3 Hours Later_ ]

[ _Poof!_ ]

 **Rei:** He's here!

[ _Clattering as a chair falls down_ ]

 **Rin:** Sou! Hey... Sousuke?

 **Nagisa:** The wound's all healed. Is he-- He's not hurt anymore, right?

 **Rin:** ( _shaking Sousuke_ ) Hey! What's happening?

 **Sousuke:** ( _gasping breath_ ) I couldn't- I didn't- He's  _gone_.

 **Nagisa:** What?

 **Sousuke:**  ( _shaky_ ) He didn't believe me when I said Haruka was alive. He thought the doctors sent me to torture him more. He...

 **Nagisa:** What do you mean  _gone_?

 **Rei:** He leapt to another time. He's not dead, right?

 **Sousuke:**  I-- I don't-- Contact Nanase. _Please_.

 **Nagisa:** ( _walks away_ ;  _opens door_ ) I'll do it. I'll be back.

 **Rin:** Why did he...

 **Rei:** I can't read his mind but I think he wants to be alone when he talks to Nanase-kun...

 **Sousuke:** I messed up.

 **Rin:**  No, no, it's not your fault. He's _not_ dead. You didn't do anything wrong.

 **Sousuke:** You didn't  _see him_. He's so scared, Rin. He was so scared he could have just fucking escaped this realm to escape from me.

 **Rin:** The scientists did that. You didn't give him  _trauma_ , okay? We'll still get him back.

 **Sousuke:** We don't even know if he's still alive!

 **Rin:** He is!

 **Sousuke:** You can't be sure of that!

 **Rin:** Fuck you, I am!

 **Sousuke:** That doesn't even make sense, Rin!

 **Rin:** You didn't fucking kill him, okay?! You didn't! Stop feeling so fucking guilty and hating yourself, asshole!

 **Rei:** Rin-san...

 **Rin:** I know!

[ _Footsteps away; Door slamming close_ ]

 **Rei:** You know that was...

 **Sousuke:** My own feelings bouncing back. It messed him up.

 **Rei:** That's not your fault, either.

 **Sousuke:** I keep messing everything up.

 **Rei:** I can... I can vaguely see, you know? What happened. I can see it on repeat in your head. You did the best you could.

 **Sousuke:** Not enough.

 **Rei:** He's been through traumatic events, and then he was isolated for a year. There's no easy way to get through all that.

 **Sousuke:** I should have thought of that before going there. Now, we don't know where he is.

 **Rei:** We'll find out.

 **Sousuke:** How are you so sure?

 **Rei:** Because I can see your thoughts, Yamazaki-kun. You'll do anything to get him back.

 **Sousuke:**...

 **Rei:** We'll plan better! Come on. You're not alone. We have  _superpowers_.

 **Sousuke:** ...

 **Rei:**  I  _know_ it's hard to believe me, but with our combined strengths, I'm sure we can find hope.

 **Sousuke:** You're so ridiculously optimistic.

 **Rei:** You all keep calling me that as if it's a flaw.

 **Sousuke:** ( _sigh_ ) 

[ _Door opening_ ]

 **Nagisa:** Mako-chan's fine. Haru-chan contacted Ama-chan to ask for changes and she said... she said Mako-chan flatlined for a few seconds.

 **Sousuke:** ( _sharp gasp_ ) But he's...

 **Nagisa:** He's alive. Do you... do you want to go there?

 **Sousuke:** Yes.

 **Nagisa:**  We can go there now.

 **Sousuke:** Oh. Isn't visiting hours over for non-family members?

 **Nagisa:** Evil mind powers, remember? Let's just... ( _tiredly_ ) Let's go?

 **Sousuke:** I'm sorry.

 **Nagisa:** You have  _nothing_ to say sorry for. Come on. Haru-chan needs me. Rei-chan, are you going to be fine here?

 **Rei:** I'll go check on Matsuoka-kun.

 **Nagisa:** Thanks. See you tomorrow?

 **Rei:** Yeah. See you.

* * *

 **Rei:**  Today is May 5. Nagisa-kun, Nanase-kun and Yamazaki-kun are at the hospital already. Rin-kun's swimming competition has just ended and I'm meeting him so we can go together to the hospital. He won gold in individual relay. He's  _amazing_.

 **Rin:** H-hey.

 **Rei:** Rin-kun! Congratulations!

 **Rin:** You're so chipper.

 **Rei:** You did so well given the circumstances. I was worrying over nothing.

 **Rin:** Competitions are easier. I can focus on one thing, instead of...

 **Rei:** Of everything else?

 **Rin:** I was gonna say the shitshow that's our life, but that's good too.

 **Rei:** ( _laughs_ ) I'm glad. Despite the hardships we are facing, our lives need to go on.

 **Rin:** ...

 **Rei:** I'll tell you about it when I can.

 **Rin:** ...

 **Rei:** You can't google everything, Rin-kun. I'm not special enough to appear there. ( _laughs_ ) Let's go? I got a great idea while reading researches yesterday.

[ _Stop recording_ ]

[ _Resume recording_ ]

[ _Footsteps on concrete as they walk on the road_ ]

 **Rin:** So? What's your grand plan?

 **Rei:** He's in a comatose, right?

 **Rin:** Right.

 **Rei:** He's essentially asleep, and dreaming up where he is... And-- That's right! You got it! I'd like to try that!

 **Rin:**  ( _excited_ ) We have to get there and tell them.

 **Rei:**  I hope it works.

 **Rin:** Theoretically, it works, right? And when it does, we just need to find a way to get Sousuke there.

 **Rei:** I'll do my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up weirdly heavily reirin? i don't know why  
> do i ship all of them? yes actually i do  
> (i mean, don't worry, harurin soumako are the romantic ships, but they all love each other ok)


	12. Patient 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still kind of sick but I finished writing this on my phone so /gestures wildly/ enjoy

**Rin:** I’ve been thinking of using this. Can I?

 **Haruka:** It’s fine.

 **Rin:** You don’t… feel okay with it.

 **Haruka:** It reminds me of _her_.

 **Rin:** I promise it’s fine if you don’t want me to record. I’ll delete this now.

 **Haruka:** No, it’s fine. I’ll get used to it. Rei needs it and, well.

 **Rin:** If you’re sure.

 **Haruka:** Yeah.

 **Rin:** Do you think Rei is getting anything?

 **Haruka:** Aren’t you the one who understands his scientific talk?

 **Rin:** Well yeah, but...

 **Haruka:** ...

 **Rin:** ( _softly_ ) It’s going to be fine.

 **Haruka:** You’re reacting to my mood again, aren’t you?

 **Rin:** You’re worried. Even without my abilities, I can see that on your face.

 **Haruka:** No, you don’t.

 **Rin:** Hey! Maybe I’m getting better at reading your expressions!

 **Haruka:** You sound like Nagisa.

 **Rin:** I’m not sure what to feel about that… Oh, come to think of it, where is he? I thought he’d be waiting in the hospital with you guys.

 **Haruka:** He said he has something important he needs to do on his own.

 **Rin:** That… sounds ominous.

 **Haruka:** I trust him.

 **Rin:** You’re really close with him, huh?

 **Haruka:** He saved my life.

 **Rin:** We weren’t there when you talked about that. It was one of those things _they_ did, right?

 **Haruka:** Yeah… They let me drown. Nagisa arrived in time to tell me to stay alive.

 **Rin:** ...wait. He _willed_ you into waking up from drowning? He’s that powerful?

 **Haruka:** He is.

 **Rin:** ( _draws in a deep breath_ ) Woah.

 **Haruka:** …

 **Rin:** I like how you feel when you think about him.

 **Haruka:** Hm?

 **Rin:** You’re… Nevermind.

 **Haruka:** That’s annoying.

 **Rin:** It’s kinda embarrassing to explain.

 **Haruka:** You think it’s not embarrassing to me that you know what I feel?

 **Rin:**...Touché. Nagisa brings out light colors in your moods, and like, that calming sound of the sea? It feels good.

 **Haruka:** He makes me feel safe.

 **Rin:** I’m glad you have someone like that.

 **Haruka:** Makoto… Makoto used to do that too.

 **Rin:** Make you feel safe?

 **Haruka:** Yeah.

 **Rin:** You’ll get him back. Between Rei and Sousuke, we’ve got everyone we need.

 **Haruka:** I hope so.

[ _A long silence; footsteps on concrete_ ]

[ _Automatic sliding door opening and cheesy pop tunes from the convenience store speaker_ ]

 **Rin:** What should we buy?

 **Haruka:** I’ll get them.

 **Rin:** Okay. I’ll, uh, wait here.

[ _Sliding door opening_ ]

 **Gou:** Nii-chan!

 **Rin:** Oh!

 **Gou:** Why are you here? I thought-- Ohhhh.

 **Rin:** I’m visiting someone at the hospital.

 **Gou:** So you’re not here with Nanase-kun?

 **Rin:** I--

 **Gou:** ( _laughs_ ) I can’t wait for my abilities to manifest. I can already _feel it_.

 **Rin:** That’s not a thing.

 **Gou:** I don’t need them to see that blush~

 **Rin:** We’re just visiting a common friend, okay?

 **Gou:** I can’t believe you didn’t attend the celebration party so you can go on a da-

 **Rin:** Not a date.

 **Gou:** _Day out_ with your _friend_.

 **Rin:** I hate you.

 **Gou:** ( _cheeky_ ) Love you too, nii-chan. Oh! Here he comes… Nanase-kun! Good morning!

 **Haruka:** ...good morning.

 **Gou:** My brother told me a lot of things about you!

 **Haruka:** Uh.

 **Rin:** Stop that, Gou. You’re making him uncomfortable.

 **Haruka:** Stop reading my--

 **Rin:** I don’t need it to see how uncomfortable you are.

 **Gou:** Wait. Oh. Ohhh. You know? He _knows_? You didn’t tell mom!

 **Rin:** Shit. Don’t tell her!

 **Haruka:** What?

 **Gou:** You know about… you know?

 **Haruka:** …

 **Rin:** He's friends with Nagisa, too. He already knows about atypicals.

 **Gou:** Uh-huh. Sure. That's the only reason. ( _giggles_ ) Well then, I’ll leave you to it. Be safe. ( _walks away_ )

 **Rin:** You, too! Text me when you get home!

 **Haruka:** That was…

 **Rin:** Weird, I know. I’m surrounded by weird people.

 **Haruka:** I live with Nagisa.

[ _Sliding door opens as they walk out_ ]

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) True. You win in that regard.

 **Haruka:** She mentioned a celebration?

 **Rin:** You… heard that much, huh?

 **Haruka:** Yeah. Did you win yesterday?

 **Rin:** Uh. Yeah. Gold in the individual relay.

 **Haruka:** Congratulations.

 **Rin:** Will you… uh. Would you ever consider going back? Swimming competitively?

 **Haruka:** …

 **Rin:** Nagisa told me about your trophies. I… googled you, too.

 **Haruka:** Googled me?

 **Rin:** I can feel you laughing at me, asshole. It’s not that funny.

 **Haruka:** ( _smiling_ ) I’m not laughing.

 **Rin:** Your soul is. Shut up.

[ _A long pause_ ]

 **Haruka:** I can’t swim until I know Makoto is safe. I don’t deserve the water right now.

 **Rin:** Don’t deserve… the water?

 **Haruka:** Hm.

 **Rin:** You’re weird, you know that?

 **Haruka:** _I’m_ weird?

 **Rin:** I’m perfectly normal!

 **Haruka:** Sure.

 **Rin:** You annoy me.

 **Haruka:** You annoy me, too.

 **Rin:** …

 **Haruka:** Stop that.

 **Rin:** What?

 **Haruka:** That.

 **Rin:** I’m not doing anything!

 **Haruka:** ...stop smiling like that.

 **Rin:** Like what?

 **Haruka:** ...nevermind.

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ )

[ _Silence; only their footsteps and the passing cars are heard_ ]

 **Haruka:** Your sister…

 **Rin:** Hm?

 **Haruka:** You asked her not to tell your mom.

 **Rin:** Oh! That. Both my parents don’t know about… well, everything that’s going on? I didn’t want to worry them. I almost backed out of the competition because of, you know, everything that happened, but they would have been suspicious if I did.

 **Haruka:** I’m glad you didn’t back out.

 **Rin:** Oh?

 **Haruka:** You’re the fastest swimmer I’ve ever seen.

 **Rin:** O-oh?! Have you been watching me swim, Haruka?

 **Haruka:** Yes.

 **Rin:** …

 **Haruka:** I stopped swimming but I still watched competitions sometimes. You’re...

 **Rin:** I- uh. Um. I need a minute.

 **Haruka:** What?

 **Rin:** ( _breathing deeply_ ) Oh man. ( _under his breath_ )  _That's not even fucking pink, Rin_.

 **Haruka:** What?

 **Rin:** Nothing! Nothing! Anyway! When you go back to swimming, you’ll join the club, right?

 **Haruka:** Maybe.

 **Rin:** Come on, I can feel it, you know? You _like_ competing. You like winning, too.

 **Haruka:**  ...I hate your powers.

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ )

 **Haruka:** You’re--

[ _Clattering as the plastic bag he is holding falls down on the floor_ ]

 **Rin:** What are you-- ( _gasp_ ) Nagisa?

 **Nagisa:** Hi, Haru-chan! Rin-chan! We were just waiting for you!

 **Amakata:** Now that you’re here, we can finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaay an actual rinharu chapter \o/  
> next chapter will be nagisa's so :3 make sure to comment to appease my boy's influencer soul.


	13. Patient 4B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm hm. not in a good mindset, but also i finished this on my phone and i want people to talk to me about my fic, so. i guess just... read this and talk to me? i need it

[ **A Day Ago** ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Haruka:** Hello?

 **Nagisa:** Did something happen over there?

 **Haruka:** Nothing happened. I arrived a few minutes after Dr. Amakata left. Makoto’s still sleeping.

 **Nagisa:** Oh.

 **Haruka:** Why? Is Yamazaki back?

 **Nagisa:** He is. He said… he said Mako-chan didn’t believe him and he disappeared.

 **Haruka:** …( _whisper_ ) what?

 **Nagisa:** Rei-chan said he might have left for another time because he was scared. Mako-chan thought Sou-chan was part of the experiment…

 **Haruka:** Oh.

 **Nagisa:** Do you want me to call Ama-chan, or…

 **Haruka:** I’ll do it. I’ll call you back.

 -

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Haruka:** ( _quietly_ ) He flatlined.

 **Nagisa:** What?

 **Haruka:** Something happened and he… Makoto almost died.

 **Nagisa:** What did she do?

 **Haruka:** Nothing. She said it was just a few seconds and his vitals were normal after.

 **Nagisa:** ...is that our fault? Did we hurt him?

 **Haruka:** She said it’s the only change she’s ever seen. She wants to know why it happened.

 **Nagisa:** But…

 **Haruka:** She thinks it’ll help her figure out how to wake him up.

 **Nagisa:** So Mako-chan’s safe?

 **Haruka:** I don’t know.

 **Nagisa:** Talking to Ama-chan would clear things up.

 **Haruka:** I can’t trust her.

 **Nagisa:** I know.

 **Haruka:** ...I don’t want Makoto to die.

 **Nagisa:** He won’t. I promise. We’ll get him back.

 **Haruka:** …

 **Nagisa:** I’ll tell the others about this, okay? Then I’ll go there immediately.

 **Haruka:** Thank you.

 **Nagisa:** I’ll be right there.

* * *

 

 **Nagisa:** May 5. I’m going to do something… stupid, I guess? Evil, definitely. ( _deep breath_ ) I’m going to do something only I can do. And if I don’t succeed or there’s some creepy thing waiting for me, please find my body and spread my ashes in the ocean. Rei-chan, this is auto-saving to the cloud or whatever you were saying. Thanks for that. It’ll help the police find whoever will kill me.

[ _Footsteps_ ; _a door opening_ ]

 **Nagisa:** Hey, Ama-chan.

 **Amakata:** Hazuki-kun.

 **Nagisa:** You wanted to talk to me?

 **Amakata:** I wanted to know what you did, to make Makoto-kun react like that.

 **Nagisa:** What _I_ did to make him almost die, you mean?

 **Amakata:** He may have flatlined but it wasn’t… it was _progress_. It is a chance.

 **Nagisa:** ( _sigh_ ) Be honest with me. ( _firmly, voice low_ ) Tell me exactly what you mean by that. Is it _progress_ if Mako-chan _dies_?

 **Amakata:** No! Makoto-kun’s reaction to whatever you did meant that you could reach him unlike my experiments. Either you found a way to reach him from here, or _you_ found a time traveler to help you. It means that we can get him, whichever way you found. I will _never_ … I will never hurt him again.

 **Nagisa:** ...You’re not fighting me off.

 **Amakata:** If this is what I need to do to make you trust me, I’ll do it.

 **Nagisa:** You aren’t using some kind of meditation technique to pretend to follow me and lie to me?

 **Amakata:** We both know you’re too powerful for that. I have never been able to fully fight you, and like this, you hold all the cards.

 **Nagisa:** _Why?_

 **Amakata:** I could never study your abilities closely without fear of the other scientists finding out about you. You’re _powerful_ beyond anything they’ve seen and I’ve always been afraid that they will try to take you from me, too.

 **Nagisa:** Take me?

 **Amakata:** They found Makoto-kun through me. I was going to help him control his abilities but they didn’t want that. They bribed me with money and opportunities, so that I’ll… ( _shuddering breath_ ) I failed him, Hazuki-kun. I will not fail you.

 **Nagisa:** Oh.

 **Amakata:** Please, _please_ , let me right my wrong. Help me save Makoto-kun.

 **Nagisa:** ( _voice low, with a strange echo_ ) If I let you join us and help, promise you’ll let us atypicals be. You _will_ keep Mako-chan safe.

 **Amakata:** ( _monotone_ ) I will let you atypicals be and keep Makoto-kun safe.

 **Nagisa:** Good.

[ _Silence_ ]

 **Amakata:** ( _gasp like she’s waking up from a dream_ ) You…

 **Nagisa:** ...

 **Amakata:** You didn’t have to do that.

 **Nagisa:** My friends are all I have, Ama-chan. I’ve lost my home once already. I won’t let you take this one away.

 **Amakata:** You’ve got me, too.

 **Nagisa:** ( _sadly_ ) I hope I can believe that. Prove us wrong, okay?

 **Amakata:** I will not make excuses for my earlier actions. I _did_ something unforgivable, but I will work to protect you all now.

 **Nagisa:** Then, let’s start! Let’s see Mako-chan.

* * *

 

 **Nagisa:** We’re outside the hospital now! Rei-chan, are you listening to these while it streams? That’s creepy~ Ah, you’re probably busy right now, huh?

 **Amakata:** Streams?

 **Nagisa:** Rei-chan got an idea from your recordings so now most of us records whatever important things we need, and he set up a folder where we can share it privately among ourselves if it involved Makoto-kun. Isn’t he super smart?

 **Amakata:** That’s… That _is_ smart.

 **Nagisa:** He’s waiting for us at the hospital.

 **Amakata:** Is the… Is the time traveller with him?

 **Nagisa:** Wouldn’t you like to know?

 **Amakata:** I’ve already promised--

 **Rin:** ( _from afar_ ) Nagisa?!

 **Nagisa:** Hi, Haru-chan! Rin-chan! We were just waiting for you!

[ _Running footsteps getting closer_ ]

 **Haruka:** ( _menacingly_ ) Why is _she_ here?

 **Nagisa:** Hey, hey, it’s fine.

 **Rin:** ( _growl_ ) This is _not fine_. What the fuck, Nagisa?!

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chan, _calm down and ignore Haru-chan’s anger_.

 **Rin:** …

 **Nagisa:** Good. Haru-chan, I used my powers to make her talk. She’s safe. She can help us. I’m in _control_.

 **Haruka:** But…

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan, do you trust me?

 **Haruka:** Of course.

 **Nagisa:** Then let her help. I won’t leave her side. She’s just going to check on Mako-chan.

 **Haruka:** How about… Yama-

 **Nagisa:** I told her hands off, already. We’re not in danger.

[ _Silence; the distant sound of an ambulance speeding through the road_ ]

 **Haruka:** Are you okay?

 **Nagisa:** What?

 **Haruka:** Using your powers so much… Are you okay?

 **Nagisa:** ( _humorless laugh_ ) Why wouldn’t I be? I’m _super_ powerful! I can handle this much!

[ _Haruka steps closer and envelops Nagisa in a hug_ ]

 **Haruka:** I’m sorry.

 **Nagisa:** ( _forced cheer_ ) You don’t have to say sorry!

 **Haruka:** I’m so sorry.

 **Nagisa:** Hey--

 **Haruka:** I'm sorry.

 **Nagisa:** ( _in tears_ ) I’m fine! Don’t worry about me!

 **Haruka:** I’m…

 **Nagisa:** I’m _fine_! ( _sniffs_ ) Stop saying sorry!

 **Haruka:** You don’t have to do this.

 **Nagisa:** ( _wobbly_ ) I do. I promised, didn’t I? To you and Mako-chan and the others. We’ll get him back.

[ _Silence, only the sound of Nagisa’s steadying breathing in the background_ ]

 **Rin:** ( _clears throat_ ) We better get inside.

 **Nagisa:**  ( _deep breath_ ) Right! ( _takes Haruka’s hand in his_ ) Let’s go save Mako-chan!

* * *

 

[ _Stop_ ]

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Nagisa:** Trust me, okay?!

 **Sousuke:** I feel like I have no other choice.

 **Nagisa:** You don’t.

 **Haruka:** Hey.

 **Nagisa:** ( _sighs_ ) I’m fine.

[ _Rin bumps on Nagisa’s side_ ]

 **Rin:** You’ll be fine. All of us will be.

 **Rei:** And I can read her mind so you don’t have to use your abilities to get information!

 **Rin:** You’re not alone in this, okay? We’ve got you.

 **Nagisa:** …( _softly_ ) thank you.

 **Sousuke:** So what? Are we going to let her in here and see me?

 **Nagisa:** She only wants to see you to make sure we have a time traveler. She’s been… she’s been protecting me, I think. She’s been trying to keep my powers a secret from the other scientists.

 **Sousuke:** ...huh.

 **Nagisa:** I don’t trust her completely, but…

 **Sousuke:** It’s a safe enough risk to let her see me, if it means getting information on how to save Makoto.

 **Nagisa:** Yeah.

 **Rei:** Uh, guys?

 **Nagisa:** Yeah?

 **Rei:** I’ve been… I’ve been listening to her subconscious and I think… I think she doesn’t want to meet Sousuke-kun, actually.

 **Nagisa:** What?

 **Rin:** I thought…

 **Rei:** It’s too dangerous. She knows that deep inside. She _wants_ to protect us, but that does not minimize the danger Sousuke-kun faces.

 **Rin:** What are we supposed to do then?

 **Rei:** I think I have a solution for this. Nagisa-kun, Rin-kun, accompany her outside. Haruka-kun and Sousuke-kun stays here with Tachibana-kun. I’ll… I can relay messages without the danger of exposing Sousuke-kun’s identity.

 **Sousuke:** Oh.

 **Rei:** I have all the information from all of you, so…

 **Rin:** That sounds good.

 **Nagisa:** Did you find anything? In Mako-chan’s mind?

 **Rei:** A few things. It’s not that clear yet, but I think he unconsciously reacts to Haruka-kun’s and Sousuke-kun’s voices. We might be able to get something soon.

 **Nagisa:** Okay.

 **Rin:** We’ll go outside to the waiting area.

 **Rei:** Yes. Please wait for me there.

 **Nagisa:** Yep. Okay. We’ll be waiting!

[ _Door opens, closes_ ]

 **Rin:** ( _sigh_ )

 **Nagisa:** Hey, uh, Rin-chan…

 **Rin:** Don’t do it.

 **Nagisa:** What?

 **Rin:** If you say sorry about earlier…

 **Nagisa:** I did a bad thing.

 **Rin:** You calmed me down. I needed that.

 **Nagisa:** But…

 **Rin:** It’s fine, okay? Stop feeling guilty. I have _powers_ too, remember?

 **Nagisa:** Ohhh, _right_.

 **Rin:** ( _puts an arm around his shoulders, squeezing_ ) Don’t just randomly forget my powers, brat!

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughing_ ) I give! I give!

 **Rin:** There. That’s better.

 **Nagisa:** I look cuter when I smile, is that it? ( _huffs proudly_ )

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) Come on, let’s go guard the doc.

 **Nagisa:** Right! Let’s go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if it was because i'm already emotional or because nagisa is super important to me, but i genuinely cried while writing this?? nagisa is Too Much.
> 
> please comment so my tears don't go to waste.
> 
> oh also this is prob not the place to talk about it but i might start writing another chill multichap besides this? it's rin/everyone and about Style5 becoming Jpop (Johnny's, specifically) idols. every chapter is from a specific character pov about how much they love rin. it's like my 'getting ready for s3' fic. just a heads up in case this fic gets slower update. (i mean i doubt it, since this is script form and easier to write, but y'know. i do obsess.)


	14. Patient 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only thing bringing me happiness anymore, so of course, here's another chapter

**Rei:** Today is May 5 and I am finally in Makoto Tachibana’s hospital room. Since he is asleep, I posit that his whole mind activity is subconscious, and thus we might be able to glean something from his thoughts with regards to where and when he is.

[ _ Door opening, then closing _ ]

**Sousuke:** Nanase and Rin are going to get some food for us. What are you doing?

**Rei:** Oh. I’m using this to record anything that comes to mind. Replaying these things are really helpful when I need to figure something out.

**Sousuke:** Nagisa was right. You  _ are _ a nerd.

**Rei:** ( _ gasp _ ) There is nothing wrong with being diligent.

**Sousuke:** ( _ laughs _ ) That's true.

**Rei:** I'm glad you're feeling better.

 **Sousuke:** Nanase is strangely... calming? And Hazuki's been nothing but positive. I can't help but feel hopeful.

 **Rei:** That's great.

 **Sousuke:** And hey! You're here now. I heard you're going to save us all.

 **Rei:** I'm not a superhero, Yamazaki-kun.

 **Sousuke:** It kinda sounds like you are.

 **Rei:** Your abilities are much more fitted for a superhero, don't you think?

 **Sousuke:** ( _bitterly_ ) Well, I can't save one person, so...

 **Rei:** Yamazaki-kun... Can I speak honestly?

 **Sousuke:** You've always been honest, haven't you?

 **Rei:** ( _laughs_ ) Ah, yes. Well, um. The thing is, inside your head, that scene replays many times. And I know I've said it before, that this is not your fault.

 **Sousuke:** Yeah, I know, but--

 **Rei:** And now I have the other side, see?

[ _Chair creaking as Rei moves his seat to face the bed better_ ]

 **Rei:** I see it a bit, in Makoto-kun's head, too. The way he's so scared.

 **Sousuke:** I scared him.

 **Rei:** But beneath that, he's scared because he truly connected with you, right? He thought you were like him, and it gave him hope that his life wasn't over yet. Trauma is not so easily forgotten. The more precious your bond was, the more tenuous it felt for him.

 **Sousuke:** ...

 **Rei:** I know it is the first thing you think about, that frightened expression on his face. But I remember when he was in your mind before, too. The way he smiled at you.

 **Sousuke:** ...

 **Rei:** I will find something, but  _you_ will bring him back.

 **Sousuke:**  ...I still hate your powers.

 **Rei:** ( _laughs softly_ ) I know.

 **Sousuke:** But thank you. For everything.

 **Rei:** It's what friends are for, Yamazaki-kun.

 **Sousuke:** Okay, I won't distract you anymore. Go do your thing.

 **Rei:** Yes.

[ _Stop_ ]

 

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Rei:** Okay. Okay... I need everyone to focus on Makoto-kun now. Forget about Amakata-san for a moment and talk to Makoto-kun. I'll handle that.

 **Haruka:** What... what are we supposed to talk about?

 **Rei:** Ask him how he is, perhaps? Let's see first how he reacts.

 **Haruka:** ( _sitting on the bed_ ) Makoto. How-- How are you? We're fine here. Me and your siblings eat dinner every Friday still. ( _clears throat_ ) You're not eating anything there, right?

 **Rei:** Subtle changes, but this feels like memories... His home and his family. Perhaps something else, then.

 **Sousuke:** Maybe...

 **Rei:** Go for it.

 **Sousuke:** ( _footsteps closer_ ) Hey, it's me again. Uh. Remember what we talked about?

[ _Silence_ ]

 **Sousuke:** We talked about where and when we want to go, right? You keep saying you want to stay there in Iwatobi, but I insisted on travelling the world if I could. ( _laughs_ ) It looked to me like you were scared of foreigners, the way you spoke of other countries.

 **Rei:** Oh... Foreigners! Yes, I think that's... You're on the right track. The fashion seems old.

 **Sousuke:** Where are you right now? Paris?

 **Rei:** I... don't think so. There's... water? He's watching a swimming pool, but it's very blurry. I can hear voices but, filtered through Makoto-kun's ears, they don't make much sense.

 **Sousuke:** Olympics, huh? I guess it could be Venice, or... _Oh._  Makoto, I bet you went to Rome without me! We promised we'd go there together!

 **Rei:** Olympics! Oh! The banner! That makes...

 **Haruka:** You know now?

 **Rei:** I think so?

 **Haruka:** Then...

 **Sousuke:**  ( _frantic footsteps away_ ) You can't just punch me. I don't know how to get there yet.

 **Haruka:** What?

 **Sousuke:** My... I can't control where I go.

 **Haruka:** But he's--

 **Sousuke:** I know! But we'll waste time if I messed up again.

 **Rei:**  ( _deep breath_ ) Okay. Oh... Okay. Okay.

 **Sousuke:** What's happening with you?

 **Rei:** I'm trying to think.

 **Haruka:** I can just punch him as many times as it takes.

 **Sousuke:** Don't vent your anger in me.

 **Haruka:** ...

 **Rei:** Calm down, please. I know the thought of Makoto-kun having memories with a stranger while trapped inside time is upsetting but--

 **Haruka:**   _Rei_.

 **Sousuke:** That's what you're upset about?

 **Rei:** I'm sure it's not just that. I don't read  _everything_. That's not the point, anyhow.

 **Sousuke:** ( _sigh_ ) Sorry. What's the plan?

 **Rei:** It's time to talk to Amakata-san, I think.

 **Sousuke:** So I'll stay here.

 **Rei:** Yes. Uh, Nanase-kun, I need you to do something.

 **Haruka:** What?

 **Rei:** Tell Yamazaki-kun things that only you and Makoto-kun know? Something that the scientists wouldn't be able to dig up anywhere.

 **Sousuke:** That's smart.

 **Rei:**  ( _brightly_ ) Me and Rin-kun have been planning since this morning, after all!

 **Haruka:** ...okay. I will.

 **Rei:** I'll be going then.

 **Haruka:** Thank you.

 **Rei:** You're welcome.

[ _Stop_ ]

 

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Rei:** Our time traveler knows where Makoto-kun is, now, but he cannot control his abilities yet.

 **Amakata:** What triggers his ability to manifest?

 **Rin:** When he is hurt or in danger, right?

 **Amakata:** ( _sigh_ )

 **Rin:** That's some fucked up relief you have there.

 **Amakata:** Matsuoka-kun, what did we talk about feelings and contexts?

 **Rin:** I shouldn't jump into conclusions. Right.

 **Rei:** You're glad we aren't introducing you.

 **Nagisa:** Oh! That's right. If our time traveler was chosen instead of Makoto-kun...

 **Amakata:** I don't even want to think about...

 **Rei:** Uh. Can we please... not...

 **Rin:** Shit. Yeah. You probably saw whatever horrifying thing was in her head, huh?

 **Rei:** It was... not good.

 **Amakata:** I think Matsuoka-kun could help you. Fear of danger is something you could sense, and you're the only one here who knows about the meditation techniques as much as I do.

 **Rin:** Oh.

 **Amakata:** Looks like your research will be put into good use.

 **Rin:** Can I really...

 **Amakata:** You haven't needed my help with the meditation for a while now, right? You even do it at home.

 **Rei:** And you've mastered it, right? The way you use your mind around me is proof of that, Rin-kun.

 **Rin:** Uh, I--

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chan! Now's not the time to overthink it! You can do it!

 **Amakata:** Simply make him focus on what he feels every time he leaves, repeat that if he can. You know how to utilize their memories and feelings, right?

 **Rin:** In  _theory_.

 **Amakata:** You're smart enough to figure it out.

 **Rin:** I don't like this.

 **Nagisa:** I can always just... you know.

 **Rin:** You don't like it, and I don't like what you feel after, so don't even joke about that.

 **Nagisa:** Awww, you're such a good boy, Rin-chan!

 **Rin:** Shut up.

 **Rei:** Are you ready, then?

 **Rin:** Yeah. Let's go get Makoto back.

* * *

 

 **Rei:** How... how should we do this?

 **Rin:** Let's sit on the floor. Me and Sousuke, I mean. Have you thought about what you feel?

 **Sousuke:** Is this really... Is it really about the  _feeling_?

 **Rin:** You weren't in real danger in the airplane, right? It wasn't a physical threat, and yet...

 **Sousuke:** Yeah, but the air around me actively changed, so it was still a physical thing.

 **Rin:** We need you to control it. We need you to focus on 1960, Rome. If you think of it as a safe place, you can get there.

 **Sousuke:** You're making me think of a safe place  _and_ being in danger at the same time? My mind's going to explode.

 **Rin:** Do you want to protect Makoto?

 **Sousuke:** What?

 **Rin:** He's in danger right now.

 **Sousuke:** I  _know_ that.

 **Rin:** He's going to  _die_ if you don't get him.

 **Sousuke:** What the fuck are you doing?!

 **Rin:** It's the same.

 **Sousuke:** The same?

 **Rin:** The... shade of your feelings. You're  _scared_ for him. You've been trying to tamp it down, but you shouldn't. Not right now. Your abilities protect you, and Makoto getting hurt  _will hurt you_. Focus on that feeling.

 **Sousuke:** Focus...

 **Rin:** Close your eyes and think of Rome, of how you can  _stop that pain_   _in your chest right now_   _if you just follow him_.

 **Sousuke:** ...

 **Rin:** He's hurting, Sousuke. He's been hurting for so long, and you feel that pain too, right? You want to stop it.

 **Sousuke:** I--

[ _Silence_ ]

 **Rei:** Aaahhhh!!!! You did it!!!!

 **Rin:** Of course I did.

 **Rei:** I knew you could!

 **Rin:** ( _sigh_ ) I feel awful.

 **Rei:** You did what you had to do!

 **Haruka:** Thank you. That was...

 **Rin:** Was I awesome?

 **Haruka:** ...

 **Rin:** No need to say it! ( _laughs_ ) Stay that way. It makes me feel...

 **Rei:** It does, doesn't it?

 **Rin:** You shut up.

 **Haruka:** ...

 **Rei:** Ah, that's true. It  _is_ unfair, isn't it?

 **Rin:** Nooo. Don't do that with Haru. He'll never speak again.

 **Haruka:** ...

 **Rin:** This is not a nice feeling, Haruka.

 **Haruka:** Both of you, stop.

 **Rei:** Sorry.

 **Rin:** ...yeah, same.

[ _Stop_ ]

 

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Haruka:** Something's...

[ _BEEEEEEEP_ ]

[ _BEEEEEEEP]_

_[ _BEEEEEEEP]__

**Rei:** Is he...

 **Rin:** No! I'm sure-- We did everything right!

 **Haruka:** We should call the--

 

[ _Heart monitor makes one last long noise before_ _stabilising_ ]

**Makoto:** ( _gasping breath_ ) Haa... haa...

 **Haruka:** Makoto!

 **Rin:** He's... Is he...

 

 **Rei:** We did it! He's awake!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HE LIVES  
> #BRINGBACKMAKOTO2018 IS FINALLY OVER MY DUDES  
> HE'S HERE, HE'S QUEER, HE'S GOT NOTHING TO FEAR!!!!!
> 
> ~~how do you like them sourei soumako makoharu souharu all the pairings i'm such a sucker~~
> 
> Please talk to me!!! I need to celebrate this with people!!!! I'm so happy for all of them!!! So proud of my children!!!!


	15. (Welcome Back) Patient 4A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was...... so very extremely sick, dudes. You won't believe how sick i was. I was stuck in my room for daaaays.
> 
> Also, lbr, as soon as Makoto was back, I got so worried about the plot of this fic that I didn't know what to write next? I'm less sick now so I realize this fic still has so many plot lines to delve into, tho. Glad I figured that one out.

**Operator:**  You’ve reached Yamazaki Sousuke. If you want to leave a message, press 1.

[ _beep_ ]

 **Makoto:** Uh... Hi? This is Makoto. Makoto Tachibana. Your... time-travelling buddy? ( _laughs weakly_ ) It's weird, me being here and you being somewhere in the past. Are you still in Rome? Sorry I left so suddenly. When you told me about Haru, I just-- I wanted to believe you but I needed to see it. I'm sorry for doubting you.  _Thank you_  for bringing me back. If it weren't for you, I-- You saved my life. I hope you come back here soon. I'd like to thank you personally. Matsuoka-kun said you'll find your way back, but...

[ _Silence except for far-off health monitors beeping_ ]

 **Makoto:** I was trapped there, and I know you've been trapped there before too. Please come back here. I'll be waiting.

* * *

 

 **Amakata:** Audio log for Patient 4A. I am in an empty examination room in the hospital, one floor down from where Makoto-kun is. Last I've heard, Makoto-kun is awake and the director himself is checking his vitals. For safety reasons, I am not to approach him without consent and proper briefing. I... only want him to be safe and healthy. If it needs to happen with me never seeing Makoto-kun again, then...

[ _Door opening_ ]

 **Nagisa:** Ama-chan!

 **Amakata:** Hazuki-kun, are they finished checking on him?

 **Nagisa:** Yeah. They have no idea why he woke up. They're talking about researches and stuff, and...

 **Amakata:** Did Makoto-kun hear?

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chan kinda... kicked the doctors out? ( _giggles_ ) He shouted at them about lawsuits and Rei-chan backed him up with facts. It was amazing.

 **Amakata:** That sounds exactly like them.

 **Nagisa:** Maybe you should talk to the doctors?

 **Amakata:** Ah. Perhaps.

 **Nagisa:** Our time-traveller isn't here yet, and I think they'll appear inside the room anyway, so it's safe if you'll talk to them in their offices.

 **Amakata:** You're right.

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs_ ) I'm just passing on what Rei-chan-- Oh! Rei-chan! Here!

[ _Footsteps closer, panting breath_ ]

 **Rei:** I told you to wait for me.

 **Nagisa:** Oops?

 **Rei:** Dr. Amakata, you need to stop them from announcing anything. They're... power-hungry.

 **Amakata:** You saw something from them?

 **Rei:** I think they're in contact with your other colleagues.

 **Amakata:** Ah. Shit-- Sorry.

 **Nagisa:** Is it... Are we in danger?

 **Amakata:** No, it's not... It's nothing like that.

 **Rei:** So your subconscious is only making up nightmare scenarios and not...

 **Amakata:** You're smart enough to figure it out, Rei-kun.

 **Rei:** Ah.

 **Nagisa:** What?

 **Rei:** They're anxiety-laden nightmare scenarios but they are grounded from things she knows they are capable of. This could end up being nothing but--

 **Nagisa:** But?

 **Rei:** Worst case scenario, we might have to fake Makoto-kun's death?

 **Nagisa:** ...I know this is an awful situation but that sounds  _so awesome_?

 **Rei:** Nagisa-kun!

 **Nagisa:** ...sorry.

 **Amakata:** I don't think it'll come to that.

 **Rei:** You should talk to them. Uh, with me outside the room?

 **Amakata:** That's a good idea. You can help me figure them out.

 **Nagisa:** I can just...

 **Amakata/Rei:** No.

 **Nagisa:** It's faster.

 **Amakata:** I will  _not_ risk anyone figuring out your abilities.

 **Nagisa:** Aw.

 **Rei:** Go to Makoto-kun's room. I think he wants to meet you properly. We'll be right back.

 **Nagisa:** Okay!

[ _Running footsteps_ ]

 **Rei:** Don't run in the hallways!

 **Amakata:** Thank you for offering your help.

 **Rei:** It's fine. I wanted to be alone with you as well.

 **Amakata:** Why?

 **Rei:** What does the Atypical Registry contain?

* * *

 

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Makoto**  Hello?

 **Sousuke:** Hi.

 **Makoto:** ...Oh.

 **Sousuke:** You were being examined when I reappeared, and the others told me to leave so...

 **Makoto:** ...

 **Sousuke:** I wanted to stay and talk properly, but it isn't really safe for me exposing my alter ego and such. ( _dryly_ ) Superhero woes, you know.

 **Makoto:** ...

 **Sousuke:** Uh. Makoto?

 **Makoto:**  ( _breathless_ ) You're real.

 **Sousuke:** ( _laughs softly_ ) I thought we already established that.

 **Makoto:** It's... I still thought maybe I made you up?

 **Sousuke:**  ( _teasing_ ) I'm too good looking to be a hallucination.

 **Makoto:** ( _sigh_ ) You don't get it. You  _are_ too good looking to be real.

 **Sousuke:** What... Am I your ideal knight in shining armor or something?

 **Makoto:** ...

[ _Rustling as someone snatches the phone_ ]

 **Haruka:**  We just got him back. Don't make him faint.

 **Rin:** ( _off to the side_ ) All the blood is rushing to his face. Chill with the flirting, Sou!

 **Sousuke:** Can you please give the phone back to my time-travelling friend who I've never ever spoken to in the present time outside of this call? Please?

 **Haruka:** ( _huffs_ ) Make it quick. He needs to rest.

 **Makoto:** Haruuu. I've been asleep for a year. I don't need rest.

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) Hey, Haru. Do you wanna grab some dinner? We should give them some privacy.

 **Haruka:** No.

 **Rin:** Come on~ Don't be like that. My treat. We can even go to that sushi place you like.

 **Haruka:**...Fine.

 **Rin:**  Do you want anything, Makoto?

 **Makoto:**  I'm not hungry. Thank you, Matsuoka-kun.

 **Rin:** We'll be back. Nagisa's just outside, okay?

 **Makoto:** Thank you.

[ _Door opening; closing_ ]

 

[ _Silence; Health monitor beeping_ ]

 **Makoto:** Thank you.

 **Sousuke:** I barely did anything. It was a team effort.

 **Makoto:** All of you... You didn't even know me.

 **Sousuke:** I did.

 **Makoto:** You barely do... I wasn't really talkative, was I?

 **Sousuke:**  You were going through hell. I get it.

 **Makoto:** Even so, you still came back to talk to me even when I ignored you. If you didn't...

 **Sousuke:** Ahhh. Those early days, huh? You were kinda snobby, weren't you?

 **Makoto:** I didn't know what you were.

 **Sousuke:**  Nothing much. Just your ideal knight in shining armor.

 **Makoto:** Sousuke-kun!

 **Sousuke:** ( _laughs_ ) Sorry.

 **Makoto:** I'm glad we can finally talk.

 **Sousuke:** It's gonna be so much better when we do this face-to-face.

 **Makoto:** I can't wait...

 **Sousuke:** I'll visit you as soon as I can.

 **Makoto:** Or I'll get out of here to make sure they won't see you.

 **Sousuke:** Oh, so I guess you're  _my_ knight in shining armor?

 **Makoto:**   _Sousuke-kun._

 **Sousuke:** Okay, okay, I'll stop.

 **Gou:** ( _far-off_ ) Sousuke-kun! Dinner! Are you talking to Nii-chan?

 **Sousuke:** ( _yells to the side_ ) No! But he's eating dinner with Nanase! I'll be right down!

 **Makoto:** Ah. Well, then.

 **Sousuke:** I'll call you after dinner?

 **Makoto:** I'll be waiting.

 **Sousuke:** Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me any time I write a Makoto script: /sobbing/ he's alive
> 
> the soumako is....... [[fire emoji]]  
> next chapter is rinharu because we're in that zone where we just kinda make the characters flirt while the plot restarts


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's been... months, huh? Sorry about that. I _did_ say I'll update only when I can, right? I've been focused on commissions and y'know, finding a way to peacefully live life. Anyway, you don't care about that. Let's go to more important matters: this is the rinharu chapter!!!! Yay!!!!! Finally!!!!!
> 
> Anyway, to recap since people probably already forgot: Nagisa, Haruka, Rin are the same age as canon. Makoto, Sousuke, Rei are college-age. (Kisumi, Asahi, and the upcoming new characters will be... working adults.)

[ _ Ring _ ]

[ _ Ring _ ]

**Nagisa:** Hello? Nanase residence. Who is this?

**Rin:** It’s Rin.

**Nagisa:** Rin-chan! Where are you? Haru-chan is sulking!

**Rin:** Sulki- what?! Stop exaggerating. Something came up so I haven’t been able to get out yet.

**Nagisa:** He is! I promise! You said you were coming here for lunch so he didn’t want to let us eat, you know? And I was starving!  _ Starving! _

**Rin:** You don’t sound like it at all.

**Nagisa:** We ate after Sou-chan pointed out that you probably got caught up in something and couldn’t call. ' _It’s a habit'_ , he said.

**Rin:** He’s badmouthing me…

**Nagisa:** It wasn’t a  _ lie _ .

**Rin:** Fine.

**Nagisa:** What happened, anyway? I called Gou-chan to check and she said your parents won’t let you leave?

**Rin:** Yeah. It’s… My mom’s feeling very protective all of a sudden. She said she can’t explain yet but it’s about our abilities.

**Nagisa:** ...Are the evil doctors targetting you, too?

**Rin:** I’m nothing special. Ama-chan said there are lots of other empaths. Why would they target me?

**Nagisa:** Do you think they know what we did?

**Rin:** No. Maybe. I don’t know.

**Nagisa:** Are we going to be alright?

**Rin:** We will be, okay? Don’t worry. We’re strong.

**Nagisa:** You sound so sure...

**Rin:** We took Makoto back. We can do anything.

**Nagisa:** ( _ laughs _ ) Yeah! You’re right! Rin-chan’s being really cool!

**Rin:** I’m just saying the truth, brat.

**Nagisa:** Uh-huh. Will you be able to come here later for Mako-chan’s party?

**Rin:** Yeah, I’ll sneak out.

**Nagisa:** Adventurous! I like it!

**Rin:** Shut up.

**Nagisa:** Rei-chan can fetch you with his car, though? He said it’ll be easier for you. We’ll help you sneak out!

**Rin:** You’re treating this like I’m committing a crime.

**Nagisa:** Well, yeah. It’s what I’m good at.

**Rin:** ...not gonna touch that. Anyway. A car would be really helpful. You know the way, right?

**Nagisa:** Yup!

**Rin:** Okay. See you later.

\---

**Rin:** Today is May 12. It has been a week since Makoto Tachibana woke up from his comatose. After various plans and preparations, Amakata-sensei and Nagisa told us tonight would be the safest time to move Makoto. I will now attempt to sneak out of my house so I could help them with the preparations for his welcome party.

[ _ Door creaks open _ ]

**Gou:** ‘Nii-chan?

**Rin:** Yeah?

**Gou:** Mom’s gone to sleep and Dad’s out in a meeting. You can go through the front door.

**Rin:** ...you know?

**Gou:** Not the whole story. But Nagisa-kun’s asked me to help.

**Rin:** Thanks.

**Gou:** Are you going on a date?

**Rin:** Wh-what? No!

**Gou:** You don’t have to be embarrassed.

**Rin:** I’m not! I’m not going on a date!

**Gou:** Uh-huh. If you say so. Nagisa-kun told me you’re going to Nanase-kun’s, though.

**Rin:** I’m helping him out with something.

**Gou:** Helping, huh…

**Rin:** We’re  _ all  _ helping Haru, okay? I swear.

**Gou:** ( _ giggles _ ) If you say so.

**Rin:** ( _ grumbling _ ) You spend too much time with Nagisa.

**Gou:** He’s fun. ( _ laughs _ ) We should go. Rei-kun’s waiting.

[ _ Stop recording _ ]

* * *

 

[ _ Resume recording _ ]

( _ Footsteps _ )

( _ Door opens _ )

**Haruka:** Oh.

**Rin:** Hey.

**Haruka:** You’re here.

**Rin:** I said I’d come, didn’t I?

**Haruka:** You said you’d be here for lunch.

**Rin:** Yeah… sorry about that. You’re pissed about it, huh?

**Haruka:** I’m not.

**Rin:** Magic powers, remember?

**Haruka:** ...I’m not angry at you.

**Rin:**  So you're angry at someone else? Okay, then. Is there anything I can do to help?

**Haruka:** I was just going out to buy some more snacks. Nagisa and Yamazaki ate a lot while…

**Rin:** ...

 **Haruka:** ...

**Rin:** You know, if you’re not pissed at me, then why are your emotions flaring everywhere?

**Haruka:** I’m going out to buy snacks. Yamazaki’s inside.

**Rin:** Oi. Did you just ignore my question?

**Haruka:** Say hi to your best friend.

**Rin:** Nah. I see him at home anyway. Can I come with?

**Haruka:** ...sure.

**Rin:** ( _ happily _ ) There! Okay! Let’s go!

**Haruka:** We’re just going to the convenience store.

**Rin:** Yeah, well. I like it when you feel that way, sue me.

**Haruka:** …

**Rin:** Sshhh. No. Let’s just go, okay? I’m gonna stop talking about your feelings now, I promise.

[ _ Stop recording _ ]

* * *

 

[ _ Resume recording _ ]

**Rin:** Why aren’t you with them, anyway? Shouldn’t you be the one to take him home?

**Haruka:** I’m no help.

**Rin:** And you hate being anywhere near Amakata-sensei.

**Haruka:** Yeah.

**Rin:** Will you ever forgive her?

**Haruka:** No.

**Rin:** Hm. That’s fair.

**Haruka:** ...that’s fair?

**Rin:** What?

**Haruka:** You-- I thought you’d convince me to… forgive her.

**Rin:** I’m not naive enough to think that.

**Haruka:** But you’re you.

**Rin:** What does that even mean?

**Haruka:** You hate that I can’t forgive her, don’t you?

**Rin:** ...I mean, yeah. She helped me a lot, and I know she’s atoning for her sins. But what she did was bad, and you have the right to be angry at her, even forever. I respect that.

**Haruka:** …

**Rin:** Are you impressed by my maturity?

**Haruka:** …

**Rin:** Hey! Don’t make that face! I  _ am  _ mature!

**Haruka:** Saying that makes you look like a kid.

**Rin:** Shut up.

**Haruka:** ( _ smiling _ ) Real mature.

**Rin:** Whatever.

[ _ Automatic sliding doors open _ ]

[“ _ One Call Away” plays in the store’s speakers _ ]

**Rin:** What are we buying?

**Haruka:** I’ll get it. ( _ walks away _ )

**Rin:** ( _ follows after, but slower _ )

**Haruka:**...

**Rin:** ( _humming_ )

**Haruka:** ...

**Rin:**  ( _ singing quietly _ ) ♬ I’m only one call away, I’ll be there to save the day ♬

**Haruka:** …

**Rin:** ♬ Superman’s got nothing on me, I’m only one call away ♬

**Haruka:** Your english is good.

**Rin:** …Uh.

**Haruka:** What?

**Rin:** N-nothing. Thanks. I didn’t… realize I was singing.

**Haruka:** You weren’t singing that loud.

**Rin:** Ah. That’s good.

**Haruka:** You don’t have to be embarrassed. You have a nice voice.

**Rin:** T-thanks.

**Haruka:** You’re red.

**Rin:** I  _ know _ . No need to point it out.

**Haruka:**  ( _flatly_ ) Huh. So we don’t need to point out things the other person feels?

**Rin:** …

**Haruka:** Sounds new to me.

**Rin:** You’re such a little shit.

**Haruka:** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

[ _ Stop recording _ ]

* * *

[ _ Resume recording _ ]

**Haruka:** Nagisa said…

**Rin:** Nagisa says a lot of things.

( _ Silence _ )

**Haruka:** He said your parents didn’t want you to go out.

**Rin:** Yeah. Nagisa and Rei helped me sneak out.

**Haruka:** Is that okay?

**Rin:** Hm?

**Haruka:** It’s dangerous.

**Rin:** ( _ scoffs _ ) I’m not in any danger.

**Haruka:** You’re an atypical. You’re always in danger.

**Rin:** …

**Haruka:** We thought Makoto was safe, too, before.

**Rin:** ( _ softly _ ) Haru…

**Haruka:** You could be in danger being here.

**Rin:** I’m not anything special. Not like Makoto is.

**Haruka:** You’re  _ special _ .

**Rin:** I’ve done my research. A good chunk of discovered Atypicals are empaths, telekinetics and telepaths. My family is in no danger.

**Haruka:** Why are your parents worried, then?

**Rin:** ...I’m not sure.

**Haruka:** Then you  _ could  _ be in danger.

**Rin:** Do you want me to go home and stay there? Let their paranoia keep me away from helping you guys?

**Haruka:** …

**Rin:** I’ll be fine. I’m with you, aren’t I?

**Haruka:** I can’t do anything.

**Rin:** What?

**Haruka:** I’m not atypical.

**Rin:** That doesn’t make you anything less than special. We’ll fight whoever comes our way, okay? Together.

**Haruka:** ...together.

**Rin:** ( _ chuckles _ ) Yeah! We’re both athletes. We can win.

**Haruka:** We’re _swimmers_.

**Rin:** Eh. We’re still physically fit and shit. We can win.

**Haruka:** ( _ sigh _ )

**Rin:** We’ll be  _ fine _ , okay?

**Haruka:** Nagisa’s right.

**Rin:** He often is.

**Haruka:** He said you’re overconfident.

**Rin:** I’m being positive, something you should learn to do more.

**Haruka:** I don’t want you to get hurt, too.

**Rin:** I won’t be. Besides, when we’re all together, we’re basically a superhero team. Sousuke will protect all of us.

**Haruka:** I don’t trust Yamazaki. Nagisa will protect us.

**Rin:** Hey! They both can. What do you have against my best friend?

**Haruka:** ...nothing.

**Rin:** Did he do something you don’t like?

**Haruka:** Nothing.

**Rin:** ...Are you jealous?

**Haruka:** What?

**Rin:** Of him and Makoto. They’ve been talking nonstop on the phone, right? It must be hard to see…

**Haruka:** What?

**Rin:** Do you… like Makoto?

**Haruka:** What?

**Rin:** I mean, like… Do you want to date him? Is this… Was this… Uh. Do you have _feelings_ for him?

**Haruka:** No.

**Rin:** Really?

**Haruka:** Can you feel what I’m feeling?

**Rin:** Yeah, you’re pissed off again.

**Haruka:** You’re being stupid.

**Rin:** What?

**Haruka:** Makoto’s been my family since I was a baby. He’s my big brother. I don’t have those feelings for him.

**Rin:** Okay… Then why are you angry at Sousuke?

**Haruka:** Yamazaki is annoying.

**Rin:** That’s it?

**Haruka:** ...That’s it.

**Rin:** Huh.

**Haruka:** Don’t worry about it.

**Rin:** He’s my best friend! And you’re my… um ( _clears throat_ ) friend. Of course I’ll worry about it! I want you to get along!

**Haruka:** You’re nosy.

**Rin:** It’s normal to want your friends to get along!

**Haruka:** ( _ sigh _ ) I’ll try.

**Rin:** That’s all I ask for.

[ _Stop recording_ ]

* * *

[ _Resume recording_ ]

( _Wooden sliding door opening_ )

 **Sousuke:** Oh! You're back! ( _teasing_ ) You sure took your time.

 **Rin:** Shut up.

 **Haruka:** I'll go put these in bowls. ( _walks away_ )

( _Pause_ )

 **Haruka:**  Thank you for minding the house, Yamazaki.

 **Sousuke:** ...Okay? You're welcome?

 **Haruka:** Okay.

( _Sliding door opening, closing_ )

 **Sousuke:** What. The. Fuck.

 **Rin:** He's trying to be nice. You should follow his example.

 **Sousuke:** ...( _sigh_ ) Yeah. I guess I've been teasing him a lot, huh?

 **Rin:** What have you been teasing him about?

 **Sousuke:** It's our secret.

 **Rin:** Hey!

 **Sousuke:** This is your fault. We're gonna be best friends now, and you'll regret ever trying to make us be nice with each other.

 **Rin:** Asshole.

 **Sousuke:** Your. Fault.

 **Rin:** I hate you.

 **Sousuke:** So you don't want my wingman expertise?

 **Rin:** I don't need- What- I'm  _not_ -

 **Sousuke:** Are you this lame when you're around him?

 **Rin:** I'm not!

 **Sousuke:** Ah. You're worse?

 **Rin:** ...

 **Sousuke:** Poor you. Doesn't your abilities make it easier, though? To figure him out?

 **Rin:** ( _quietly_ ) I'm not talking about this while he's in the next room.

 **Sousuke:** ( _loudly_ ) Hey, Nanase! We're going to fetch Makoto's parents and the twins!

 **Haruka:**  ( _from a few rooms away_ ) Okay!

[ _Stop recording_ ]

* * *

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Sousuke:** Are we far away enough now?

 **Rin:** ( _sigh_ )

 **Sousuke:** Come on. You can tell Sousuke'nii-chan everything.

 **Rin:** Gross.

 **Sousuke:** ( _laughs_ )

 **Rin:** My abilities don't help with Haru, okay? It's... it's just not helpful.

 **Sousuke:** Because he's complicated?

 **Rin:** That's part of it. It's still hard to parse what his feelings mean. We've only known each other for a few months, you know? And...

 **Sousuke:** And?

 **Rin:** I think... I think it was ( _mumble_ ) _love at first sight_.

 **Sousuke:** What?

 **Rin:**  You heard me.

 **Sousuke:** ...Wow, you really have it bad, huh?

 **Rin:**  ( _sadly_ ) I can't figure out what he's feeling because my stupid crush is tinting everything.

 **Sousuke:** Hey.

 **Rin:** I thought it was weird, but I think my emotions are mixing with his and it's-- it's a lot.

 **Sousuke:** It mixes?

 **Rin:** Yeah. Remember when I said I can see colors?

 **Sousuke:** When I'm happy about swimming, you see blue-green, right?

 **Rin:** Yeah. Like that. When Haru's happy, he's a vibrant blue, like the open sky. ( _awed_ ) It's  _beautiful_. Seeing it makes  _me_ happy. And my reds and pinks mixes with his and it turns into this violet that I've never seen before.

 **Sousuke:** And that's bad?

 **Rin:** No! It's not- It's not  _bad_. I love seeing it. It's like being with him is a whole new experience. A whole different sight I didn't know existed.

 **Sousuke:**  ( _chuckles_ ) God, you're such a romantic.

 **Rin:** ( _embarrassed_ ) Shut up.

 **Sousuke:** So. You're in love with the guy.

 **Rin:** ...possibly.

 **Sousuke:** Most definitely.

 **Rin:** ...yeah.

 **Sousuke:** And that's why you can't read his feelings as well? Because your feelings for him are all over the place?

 **Rin:** Yeah.

 **Sousuke:** Sounds to me like what you need is more practice reading his feelings.

 **Rin:** Huh?

 **Sousuke:** This is all pretty new to you. But you'll get used to it. Love's like that, you know? When it's new, it feels like a burning flame, but if you handle it well, it subsides into something warm and good. You'll figure it out.

 **Rin:** That sounded really wise.

 **Sousuke:** I'm smarter than you.

 **Rin:** In this case, maybe. ( _laughs_ ) You sound like a love guru, Yamazaki-sensei.

 **Sousuke:** Gross.

 **Rin:** Is that why it looks so easy with you and Makoto?

 **Sousuke:** It's not  _easy_. I did have to save him from eternal sleep, if you forgot.

 **Rin:** ( _whistles_ ) You're his prince charming, huh?

 **Sousuke:** ( _laughs_ ) Nah. Just his knight in shining armor.

 **Rin:** ( _kicks Sousuke_ ) Stop boasting about your fairytale love story!

 **Sousuke:** I will if you start doing something about your crush!

 **Rin:** Fine! I will!

 **Sousuke:**  You better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Rin do? He's A Mess, I love him. At some points while writing this, I had to hide my face in my hands because Rin is....... embarrassing gah. What a hopeless romantic. Also, I'm sorry if my Haru isn't good?? Advice about this would be v helpful.
> 
> Comments make me think this fic is still relevant to people's interests!!!!


	17. Patient 4B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter to transition to the Next Phase of this story. The next chapter is already halfway finished so... I'll be faster, I promise?
> 
> Also I LOVE YOU!!! For reading this experimental fic from my heart!!!! thank you to my regular commenters especially my new favorite person JemTheKingOfSass ;; thank you for sticking with this erratic thing

**Nagisa:** Let’s save Mako-chan Log number Four. May 12. Today, we’re going to sneak Mako-chan from the hospital back into Haru-chan’s place. We think it’s safest to put him with Haru-chan and me for now, because I can protect him if the evil doctors attack.

 **Rei:** That’s very misleading and based on nothing concrete.

 **Nagisa:** Sshhh.

 **Rei:** We’re putting him with Haruka-kun so we can check if they have the Tachibanas on surveillance.

 **Nagisa:** And so I can be Mako-chan’s bodyguard!

 **Rei:** I’m pretty sure Amakata-sensei specifically doesn’t want _you_ anywhere near the researchers we are avoiding.

 **Nagisa:** But if I _really_ need to, I can punish the evil doctors?

 **Rei:** You’re…

 **Nagisa:** Hm?

 **Rei:** You really want to, huh? You’re saying it as a joke but… but you’re really angry, so much so that you are willng to use your powers to make them pay for what they did.

 **Nagisa:** ( _sighs_ ) You’re being so dramatic, Rei-chan.

 **Rei:** I can’t read your mind but it’s pretty obvious in your eyes, you know?

 **Nagisa:** I’m worried about what those evil doctors are going to do if they get hold of our profiles.

 **Rei:** Ah. You listened to my recording.

 **Nagisa:** You did name it _Urgent please listen immediately_ in our feed.

 **Rei:** I wasn’t sure you checked the feed, to be honest.

 **Nagisa:** ( _gasp_ ) I always check the feed!

 **Rei:** Okay, okay, I believe you.

 **Nagisa:** I was hoping you’d have that particular conversation up. I knew you were up to something.

 **Rei:** Anything Amakata-sensei hides in her head feels like a landmine, so I had to ask.

 **Nagisa:** ( _shudders_ ) To think that there’s a group of people collecting information on us atypicals… And you’re already in it...

 **Rei:** I didn’t think that professor in Tokyo would be one of them. I trusted him, and he did that... But I’m glad you aren’t there.

 **Nagisa:** And Sou-chan, too. I’m glad no one knows about Sou-chan.

 **Rei:** Right. He’s… he’s too valuable for them to let go, if they ever find out about him.

 **Nagisa:** ( _fiercely_ ) They won’t. I won’t let them.

 **Rei:** We’ll make sure of that.

[ _Stop recording_ ]

-

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Nagisa:** And now we wait.

 **Rei:** Gou-san said their father will go out for a late-night trip to an out of town meeting. Once he is out of sight, we could move our car closer.

 **Nagisa:** Gou-chan’s a good help.

 **Rei:** Yeah, she is. I hope her abilities manifest soon.

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs_ ) You want to tell her everything as soon as she gets her powers, right?

 **Rei:** If Rin-kun is correct, we won’t have to.

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chan thinks she’ll have telepathy too?

 **Rei:** The usual one, with the current stream of thoughts instead of mine. I’m excited to see how our abilities would interact!

 **Nagisa:** ( _giggling_ ) Nerd.

 **Rei:** ( _haughtily_ ) I am not ashamed of my scientific curiosity.

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs harder_ )

 **Rei:** …

 **Nagisa:** ( _wheezes, then calms down_ ) Anywaaaay, you didn’t ask Ama-chan if Rin-chan was in the list, right?

 **Rei:** I forgot…

 **Nagisa:** Don’t worry. Sometimes, I forget he has powers too.

 **Rei:** No, I mean, Rin-kun’s abilities are unique, but he comes from an atypical family, so I assumed he’d have protection.

 **Nagisa:** His abilities are unique? But he said... he said there are lots of other empaths!

 **Rei:** ...there are a lot of telepaths and telekinetics, and there used to be a lot of empaths too, so the researches on those are already deeper than any other ability, but according to my readings at least, there haven’t been many empaths in the last dozens of years, especially one as good at reading the meanings of the emotions as Rin-kun.

 **Nagisa:** Could he be in danger then? Like his parents think?

 **Rei:** I’m not sure being an empath is as valuable a research source as being a time traveller is, but… but there _is_ a chance.

 **Nagisa:** Oh no.

 **Rei:** I should talk to Amakata-sensei tomorrow.

 **Nagisa:** You should… Oh! I think Rin-chan’s dad is coming out!

 **Rei:** …

 **Nagisa:** …

 **Rei:** …

 **Nagisa:** You made a face. Why are you making a face?

 **Rei:** I think we’re worrying about the wrong thing.

 **Nagisa:** What?

 **Rei:** The Atypical Registry people aren’t targetting Rin-kun. They’re trying to protect Rin-kun from rogue atypicals.

 **Nagisa:** Rogue atypicals?!

 **Rei:** Us. Though it looks like they don’t know who we are yet. They just know unregistered atypicals gathered around Iwatobi to save Makoto-kun.

 **Nagisa:** What?!

 **Rei:** They’re trying to protect him from _us_ , from recruiting him to our side.

 **Nagisa:** WHAT?!

 **Rei:** His parents are with the Atypical Registry, Nagisa-kun.

 **Nagisa:** ...Oh, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dundundundun


	18. Patient 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that very short chapter, here’s a new character POV because we’re shifting plot lines.
> 
> I tried to make this as… uh smooth? As I can? But it’s still a rough ride since we’re introducing a whole slew of characters to flesh out the “final arc” [ _decision pending_ ]. I promise Asahi is the only POV character I’m adding, though. We’ll go back to our regularly scheduled style5 boys by next chapter!

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Asahi:** Hello?

 **Kisumi:** Hey, babe.

 **Asahi:** Oh! What’s up?

 **Kisumi:** Makoto’s woken up.

 **Asahi:** Amakata found a way to save him?

 **Kisumi:** No. A bunch of kids did.

 **Asahi:** ...huh?

 **Kisumi:** Remember Nagisa-kun?

 **Asahi:** Telepath on paper, Instinct manipulator in real life. The grand secret, right?

 **Kisumi:** Yep. He basically built a team to extract Makoto-kun from the past. He built his own atypical avengers.

 **Asahi:** Oh. That’s…

 **Kisumi:** Cool?

 **Asahi:** That, too, but I was thinking more _dangerous_.

 **Kisumi:** You think Nagisa-kun poses a threat? That adorable kid?

 **Asahi:** I think his existence is too rare that he shouldn’t be making a team of-- wait, did he find another time traveller to help them?!

 **Kisumi:** Yeah.

 **Asahi:** Ugh.

 **Kisumi:** But they’re hiding his identity from Amakata-sensei, too.

 **Asahi:** At least they’re smart.

 **Kisumi:** Still. They’re not careful enough. They’ve started recording like Amakata.

 **Asahi:** Ah… Do you need my help wrangling them?

 **Kisumi:** ( _laughs_ ) We’re too young to be taking care of kids.

 **Asahi:** You say that as if you haven’t been thinking of Makoto-kun as your own son.

 **Kisumi:** _Little brother_. He’s, what, seven years younger than us?

 **Asahi:** Ah, that’s true. Though, with the trauma he experienced, it's tricky.

 **Kisumi:** You can check him out if you come here?

 **Asahi:** You just want to get me to Iwatobi.

 **Kisumi:** Ah, ah, Asahi-kun, are we gonna do this again? We both know you miss me more.

 **Asahi:** Shut up.

 **Kisumi** That’s not a denial~ ♬

 **Asahi:** You know I always miss you, _asshole_.

 **Kisumi:** You could just move back here and stay with me, you know? My spare room already has a pile of your clothes and about half your book collection.

 **Asahi:** If I could, I would.

 **Kisumi:** ( _pouting_ ) You love Ikuya-kun more than me, don’t you? I’m hurt. I _knew_ you were cheating on me.

 **Asahi:** Oi! Don’t even joke about that.

 **Kisumi:** ( _laughs_ )

 **Asahi:** It’s not funny!

 **Kisumi:** It is, though!

 **Asahi:** …

 **Kisumi:** ( _clears throat_ ) Speaking of, you should tell him about Makoto-kun, too. Those kids aren’t thorough enough. I think they could really use Ikuya-kun’s help.

 **Asahi:** Should I bring Ikuya there, too?

 **Kisumi:** Hm. Not yet? I’m not really sure how many atypicals there are over here. There seems to be a fair lot around Makoto-kun. It might get overwhelming for Ikuya.

 **Asahi:** I’ll tell him to stay on tech support duty, then.

 **Kisumi:** Please don’t say it like that. I don’t want you to die.

 **Asahi:** I won’t _die_.

 **Kisumi:** You’ll just be burned very, very badly?

 **Asahi:** He can try.

 **Kisumi:** Oh, Asahi.

 **Asahi:** What?

 **Kisumi:** What flowers do you want on your funeral?

 **Asahi:** Shut up. I’m not going to die.

 **Kisumi:** Tell Ikuya I respect his godhood and I’ll treat him out to lunch if he spares you.

 **Asahi:** I won’t say that!

 **Kisumi:** Do you want a cremation or--

 **Asahi:** I’m hanging up!

 **Kisumi:** ( _laughs_ ) No, no! I’ll behave now, I promise!!!

 **Asahi:** You’re impossible.

 **Kisumi:** And you love me anyway ♬

 **Asahi:** I don’t know why I do… Keep an eye on the situation there, alright? I’ll snoop around here to see what the Registry people are up to before I go there.

 **Kisumi:** Thanks, babe. See you soon?

 **Asahi:** Yeah. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Love you.

 **Kisumi:** Love you, too.

* * *

 

 **Amakata:** Audio log for Patient 3 on May 9. It has been a few months since I last saw Asahi. As he is stationed in Tokyo and hardly needs my help anymore, this session would most likely be a simple check-up. It would be interesting to see how far he’s gone after becoming an Atypical Researcher in his university.

-

 **Amakata:** Good morning, Asahi.

 **Asahi:** Long time no see, doc!

 **Amakata:** It has been a while, hasn’t it?

 **Asahi:** Months, right? I didn’t see you when I last visited Kisumi.

 **Amakata:** Ah. Yes. I’ve been busy.

 **Asahi:** Of course. I heard Makoto-kun woke up.

 **Amakata:** …

 **Asahi:** And there’s been an uptick of atypicals in Iwatobi. More than double the usual number in a town as small as ours.

 **Amakata:** This isn’t a session for _you_ , is it?

 **Asahi:** Not really.

 **Amakata:** I don’t need you psychoanalyzing me.

 **Asahi:** But you could use my help.

 **Amakata:** ( _sighs_ ) I guess you’re right. Especially with Makoto-kun’s current condition, I don’t know who to trust. What do you know?

 **Asahi:** ( _shrugs_ ) Not much. Kisumi told me Makoto woke up and that a bunch of kids found the solution. The… uh, influencer...

 **Amakata:** It’s fine. I know Nagisa-kun already met you.

 **Asahi:** Oh. Yes. That. That’s how I know him. Yes.

 **Amakata:** ...does Kisumi talk about my clients with you?

 **Asahi:** Not their names! But, you know… with the Registry...

 **Amakata:** You connect the stories to the names. But Nagisa-kun isn’t--

 **Asahi:** Ah! No! Nagisa isn’t in the official Registry! He introduced himself to me and used his powers on me, so I asked Kisumi about him.

 **Amakata:** Don’t think I didn’t notice your wording there. _Official_.

 **Asahi:** Yeah, I know.

 **Amakata:** I don’t want to know any more than that, okay? I’m not someone you should trust with that kind of information.

 **Asahi:** Amakata…

 **Amakata:** I’ve already put one of you in danger. I’m doing the best I can to protect the ones I know, but I can’t know more Atypicals, especially ones who have high value.

 **Asahi:** Yeah, I understand that. Which is why I’m here to help.

 **Amakata:** What do you mean by that?

 **Asahi:** I’ll handle Makoto-kun’s move from the hospital. I have resources you don’t have.

 **Amakata:** That means I have to introduce you to them. That would violate my confidentiality agreement even more than I’ve already had.

 **Asahi:** It’s fine. I’m just informing you of our plans. I’m not asking permission.

 **Amakata:** …

 **Asahi:** Nagisa-kun already introduced himself to me. I’m sure he’ll listen if I tell him I could help.

 **Amakata:** You already know how to contact him?

 **Asahi:** Kisumi’s his textmate.

 **Amakata:** Ah. Of course.

 **Asahi:** Kisumi likes Nagisa. We’re going to take care of him, I promise.

 **Amakata:** _Please_.

 **Asahi:** He’s… ah. He’s like a son to you?

 **Amakata:** He saved my life. He saved a lot of lives around here. And he’s already been through a lot. I don’t want him to suffer ever again.

 **Asahi:** He sounds amazing.

 **Amakata:** He is.

 **Asahi:** Okay, I’ll keep you updated.

 **Amakata:** Thank you.

* * *

 

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Nagisa:** Hello? Kissu-chan?

 **Asahi:** Hey! This is Asahi Shiina, uh Kisumi’s boyfriend?

( **Kisumi:** Fiancé!

 **Asahi:** Sshhh!)

 **Nagisa:** Oh! The pyro!

 **Asahi:** ( _laughs_ ) Yes! So you remember!

 **Nagisa:** You have the _coolest_ power ever!!!

 **Asahi:** Thank you. Though, personally, I’ve met cooler atypicals.

 **Nagisa:** Ooooh! You know more?

 **Asahi:** Lots! I’m from an organization that--

 **Nagisa:** Wait. Please don’t tell me you’re with the Atypical Registry? It would break my heart!

 **Asahi:** Nope!

 **Nagisa:** ...Oh?

 **Asahi:** It’s good that you already know about that. Ryuugazaki is a really smart kid.

 **Nagisa:** You know about us?

 **Asahi:** The thing about putting something online, even privately, is that there’s always a chance you’ll get hacked…

 **Nagisa:** ( _gasp_ ) Are you evil, too?!

 **Asahi:** No! No! That’s not-- We put a better firewall around your recordings after we figured out what you were doing. It’s smart to have a feed for your group, but without capable security, it has a lot of weakness.

 **Nagisa:** You have a _hacker_? ( _quietly, awed_ ) Are you the rebellion?

 **Asahi:** ( _laughs_ ) You can call us that! I like how you think!

 **Nagisa:**  ( _gasp_ ) Are you calling to recruit me?!

 **Asahi:** Do you want to be recruited?

 **Nagisa:** Of course! It sounds so cool!

 **Asahi:** I’m not calling to recruit you… _yet_. I’m here to offer you our help for moving Makoto-kun from the hospital to Nanase-kun’s place.

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan’s?

 **Asahi:** You live there, right? We need to keep you all close together so we can protect you better, and we can’t transfer Makoto-kun back home because we’re still checking if his place is bugged or being watched in any way.

 **Nagisa:**  Oooh! This feels like an action movie!

 **Asahi:** Well, we have powers, after all.

 **Nagisa:** Ah!!! You called it _powers_ instead of abilities!!!

 **Asahi:** I’m an Atypical Researcher, so I can call it whatever I want!

 **Nagisa:** _So cool_ …

 **Asahi:** ( _smug laugh_ ) If there’s anything you need to know, you can always call me!

( **Kisumi:** Asahi-kun’s so cool~ Great~ Great~

 **Asahi:** Shut up!)

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughing in amusement_ ) Okay! You’ll give me your contact number?

 **Asahi:** I’ll send it to you later. We should meet up.

 **Nagisa:** With everyone?

 **Asahi:** Ah, let’s try to be discreet and just meet at Amakata’s? You and Ryuugazaki.

 **Nagisa:** Just us?

 **Asahi:** To be safe.

 **Nagisa:** You don’t want Rin-chan to come?

 **Asahi:** Ah. Well. It’s enough for you and Ryuugazaki to come for now. It’s easier to talk in a small group.

 **Nagisa:** If you say so.

 **Asahi:** I’ll text you the details, okay? I have to go now.

 **Nagisa:** Okay. See you later!

* * *

 

**May 12**

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Asahi:** Yes? How was Makoto-kun’s--

 **Nagisa:** Why didn’t you tell us Rin-chan’s parents were working for the Atypical Registry? Is that why you told us not to mention you to them yet?

 **Asahi:** Ah.

 **Rei:** You lied to us!

 **Asahi:** I wasn’t lying! I was being careful!

 **Rei:** Careful?

 **Asahi:** Even with your recordings, we weren’t sure whether or not Rin Matsuoka knew about his parents or not. We were trying to test the situation.

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chan would _never_ lie to us! He’s on our side!

 **Rei:** I can _read minds_ , Asahi-san! Didn’t you think I’d notice that?

 **Asahi:** Matsuoka is an expert at meditating and controlling his mind. Are you telling me that isn’t the slightest bit suspicious?

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chan is a good person. He’s nothing like the evil doctors who hurt Mako-chan!

 **Asahi:** I never said he was.

 **Rei:** You’re just implying Rin-kun’s been deceiving all his friends this whole time?

 **Asahi:** ( _sigh_ ) I’m sorry, okay? Matsuoka’s from a family of atypicals with parents working for the Registry. We didn’t know what kind of upbringing he had.

 **Nagisa:** I trust Rin-chan. With my life.

 **Rei:** Me, too.

 **Asahi:** I hope you’re right.

 **Nagisa:** I’m 100% right. You’ll see.

 **Asahi:** Yeah, we’ll see. Are you going to the hospital now?

 **Rei:** We’re already at the parking lot.

 **Nagisa:** We’re going in to get Mako-chan now. Is your hacker ready?

 **Asahi:** Yeah. I’ll walk you through.

 **Nagisa:** Okay. Let’s go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters who will be relevant but won't have their own POV chapters: Ikuya (adult), Natsuya (adult), Nao (adult), Aki (college student). They won't be as important as the main characters, I promise ;;
> 
> The next one is the party!!! We’ll go back to the Style5 (plus Sousuke) group and finally have the welcome back party Makoto deserves!!! Uh, I tried my hardest with this so… if you hate it, you can just… not tell me. It’s fine. You can click back and not tell me.


	19. Patient 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have an internet connection bec i am..... poor.  
> Sorry 'bout that.
> 
> I promised the Makoto Welcome Back Party, and this is... a bit of it... but it turned out more sad than I expected??? what the hell, rei.

**Rei:** Private log, May 5. I’m… I’m scared. Sometimes, I hear so many voices that I cannot hear myself think. So here I am, thinking alone, about what Amakata-sensei told me.

[ _Deep breath_ ]

 **Rei:** I am in the Atypical Registry with Makoto-kun. I’m not special like him, and I see no point in targeting someone like me who has an ability that is both a dime a dozen and is yet to be polished. But still. I am scared. I saw what they did to him. It felt like living through his experiences. Rin-kun must have felt the same way. We told each other we were fine, but I could see it. He was so shaken, and he saw how shaken I was, too. We both know we do not want to feel that ever again.

[ _Papers shuffling_ ]

 **Rei:** But ever since I heard about that list, I’ve felt unsafe. I have been on edge. My life was reset because of these powers. I had to leave my college life, my family, my _home_... I don’t-- I can’t survive that again. I’ve found _friends_ here! Friends who _care_ about me! I don’t want to run away again. I don’t want to be _alone_ again.

[ _End record_ ]

* * *

 

 **Rei:** May 10. Today, we are meeting with another Atypical Nagisa-kun met here in Amakata-sensei’s office before. He is a pyrokinetic and Shigino-san’s boyfriend.

 **Kisumi/Nagisa:** Fiancé!

 **Rei:** ( _clears throat_ ) Shigino-san’s fiancé. I still have very little information due to the fact that Nagisa-kun’s… um. His descriptions are more fit for adventure stories than in real life.

 **Nagisa:** I’m saying the truth! They’re the rebellion!

 **Kisumi:** ( _laughs_ )

[ _Phone vibrating_ ]

 **Kisumi:** Oh. You’re free to come in, now. Asahi’s done talking with Amakata-sensei.

[ _Pause_ ]

[ _Forward recording_ ]

[ _Pause_ ]

[ _Play_ ]

 **Rei:** So, everything you just told us… The Registry and the unofficial list. We can’t tell our friends about that?

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan should know. And Rin-chan, too. Rin-chan’s really good at making plans.

 **Asahi:** You two have been vetted as safe. We’re almost 100% sure there are people patrolling around the Tachibanas and Makoto-kun’s hospital room. And your other friends are… well.

 **Amakata:** It’s better safe than sorry. They’re taking as much precaution as they can.

 **Nagisa:** I guess that’s fair...

 **Rei:** Shiina-san.

 **Asahi:** Yes?

 **Rei:** I can’t get a read on you. Why is that?

 **Asahi:** I’m a researcher.

 **Rei:** You’ve… found a way to shield your own mind from a telepath?

 **Asahi:** That’s one way of putting it. Yes.

 **Rei:** That’s amazing.

 **Asahi:** When this entire thing blows over, we’ll help you figure things out, I promise. We have so much research you can look into.

 **Nagisa:** Ahhh, you’re his favorite person now. That's no fair.

 **Rei:** Thank you so much!!!

 **Asahi:** Well, then. Contact me two days from now when you’re in position. We’ll clear your way to get Makoto to safety.

 **Rei:** Thank you. We’ll call as soon as we can!

[ _Stop recording_ ]

[ _Delete recording?_ ]

[ _YES_ ]

[ _Record deleted_ ]

* * *

 

 **Rei:** Private log, May 12. Someone deleted a recording from our feed. They can just _do that_. Nagisa-kun is enamoured with the idea of a hacker, but all I feel is apprehension. Someone who can copy our recordings and listen to everything we’ve ever talked about… They can find our weaknesses and exploit those for their benefit. I’ve seen enough bad things in people’s minds to know what people are capable of, when given the right motivation.

[ _Sigh_ ]

 **Rei:** I want to see the good. I want to keep seeing the good in people. I _do_ see it, in the way Haruka-kun thinks about the people he loves, and the way Rin-kun cannot stop singing love songs in his head because of how in love he is. I see it in the way Sousuke-kun chooses to fight despite everything he’s been through, despite his dreams being crushed because of his abilities. I see strength and perseverance in every single one of them.

[ _Rustling of clothes_ ]

 **Rei:** That’s why I’ll do anything to protect them. If it means I have to make a deal with the devil, then I will. If this is the only way I can protect them, I will take the risk.

[ _End record_ ]

* * *

 

 **Rei:** Today is May 12. We just got out of the hospital and are driving back to Haruka-kun’s place. How are you feeling, Makoto-kun?

 **Makoto:** Good as new. Did you-- Did you have to use your powers to get me out of there without anyone seeing? I’m sorry.

 **Nagisa:** Nope! No one saw us either. Lucky, huh?

 **Makoto:** Really?

 **Nagisa:** I promise. Don’t worry about me!

 **Makoto:** We’re going to Haruka’s, right?

 **Nagisa:** Yup! Your parents and the twins are there now, too. ( _giggles_ ) Sou-chan called them over~

 **Makoto:** …

 **Rei:** Don’t mind him. He is nervous becasue he wants you to like him.

 **Nagisa:** ( _gasp_ ) Don’t say that like you’re reading my mind! You can’t! Mako-chan, he can’t read my mind, okay? Don’t listen to him.

 **Rei:** You’re obvious, though.

 **Makoto:** You want me to like you?

 **Nagisa:** Don’t! Listen!!

 **Makoto:** So you… don’t want me to like you?

 **Nagisa:** …

 **Makoto:** ( _laughs_ ) Haruka told me all about you, you know? You were there when Haruka needed someone. I’m beyond thankful for everything you did. Of course I like you.

 **Nagisa:** …

 **Rei:** ...Nagisa-kun, are you embarrassed?

 **Nagisa:** I don’t like Rei-chan anymore. You’re _mean_.

 **Rei:** I didn’t do anything!

 **Makoto:** ( _laughs_ )

 **Nagisa:** Mako-chan is mean too.

 **Makoto:** Am I?

 **Nagisa:** Tsk, tsk. I didn’t expect Mako-chan to be this way! I wasn’t ready!

 **Makoto:** What am I like?

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan said you were too nice and agreed too easily with people.

 **Makoto:** Hm. Maybe.

 **Nagisa:** But you joke around and stuff! I like this version more.

 **Makoto:** Well, I’m glad because I like you too.

 **Nagisa:** I like you more than I like Rei-chan. Because he’s mean.

 **Makoto:** ( _laughs_ )

 **Rei:** I’m not mean!

[ _Stop recording_ ]

-

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Rei:** We’re home!

 **Nagisa:** Rei-chan is going to stay here with us for the time being. It’ll be unlimited sleepovers from now on!

 **Makoto:** I kinda hope it’s just a week or so. I still have college to take care of, after all.

 **Nagisa:** ( _horrified_ ) Are you… are you a nerd, too? Am I spending all my time with nerds now?

 **Makoto:** ( _laughs_ ) I’m not…?

[ _Living Room door sliding open_ ]

 **Sousuke:** He’s definitely not a nerd.

 **Makoto:** Is that an insult, Yamazaki-kun?

 **Sousuke:** Shut up, Makoto. I’ve seen your grade school test scores.

 **Makoto:** I could have improved from there!

 **Sousuke:** You hate studying.

 **Haruka:** He does.

 **Makoto:** Haru!

 **Haruka:** You hate studying as much as you hate wasabi.

 **Sousuke:** I saw that! ( _laughs_ ) When you were 6, you were eating sushi and accidentally placed wasabi in Makoto’s.

 **Haruka:** It wasn’t an accident.

 **Sousuke:** ( _laughing harder_ ) Good one, Haruka.

 **Makoto:** ...When did you become this close?

[ _Footsteps. A teapot clinking_ ]

 **Rin:** ( _dryly_ ) They bonded. Hey, Nagisa. There are snacks over at the kitchen. You can choose which to open. Rei, help me with these.

 **Nagisa:** Okay! I’ll be right back!

[ _Footsteps away; tea cups placed down on the table_ ]

 **Makoto:** Bonded…?

 **Rin:** Yup. Be careful. Sou’s gonna snatch your best friend away from you.

 **Sousuke:** It’s still all your fault.

 **Rin:** ( _solemnly_ ) I’ll regret it everyday of my life.

 **Sousuke:** ( _laughs_ )

 **Makoto:** Do I want to know?

 **Haruka:** No.

 **Sousuke:** Yeah. Don’t even ask.

 **Makoto:** Aw, now I feel left out.

 **Rei:** It’s okay, Makoto-kun. It’s nothing important.

 **Makoto:** Rei, you’re never left out, though. That’s easy for you to say.

 **Rei:** Being around you guys is like watching a reality show with soundtrack and commentary tracks all the time. It’s not really…

 **Makoto:** Ah. Sorry. That’s true.

 **Sousuke:** We could kick Rin out of our club so you’ll stop hearing that love song?

 **Rin:** Sousuke!

 **Rei:** ( _laughs_ ) I’m learning to filter it better. It’s not annoying, Rin-kun. And you have a wonderful voice.

 **Haruka:** He does.

 **Rin:** …

 **Sousuke/Makoto:** ( _laughs_ )

 **Haruka:** You’re blushing again.

 **Rin:** Shut up, Haru! I told you, you don’t have to say it!

 **Makoto:** ( _laughing_ ) You’re all funny.

 **Sousuke:** Glad you’re enjoying this mess.

 **Rei:** Ah, but you should talk to your family first. They’re upstairs in the guest room.

 **Makoto:** Oh! I’ll go up then! Thank you!

[ _Stop recording_ ]

-

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Rei:** These are delicious, Haruka-kun.

 **Haruka:** Thank you.

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan makes the best snacks!

 **Makoto:** You’ll get a lot of practice making more food with all of us living here with you, huh?

 **Haruka:** We’ll eat mackerel everyday.

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan, no!

 **Makoto:** I… actually miss mackerel? I’d love that.

 **Nagisa:** But why do I have to suffer through it?

 **Rin:** You can live with me instead?

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chan, we have a _plan_. We need to be in one place so we can build the Avengers properly.

 **Rin:** I don’t think that’s the plan.

 **Nagisa:** It is! Why else would we all live together?

 **Rin:** I can list all the reasons but we all know you don’t care about that.

 **Rei:** I personally think we are more powerful than the Avengers.

 **Rin:** Don’t start this, Rei.

 **Rei:** What?

 **Nagisa:** We are! I can defeat all of them with my powers alone.

 **Sousuke:** They don’t even really have powers.

 **Nagisa:** Yeah, we’ll win against them!

 **Sousuke:** Right. For sure.

 **Haruka:** What will _you_ do?

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs_ ) Sou-chan, that’s true. Your power isn’t for offense at all.

 **Sousuke:** Hey! I can look for their weakness through time travel!

 **Haruka:** We have Makoto for that.

 **Nagisa:** Yeah, it’s weird having two.

 **Sousuke:** Two heads are better--

 **Rin:** Stop. _Stop_.

 **Sousuke:** What?

 **Rei:** Makoto-kun, can you help me get more snacks from the kitchen?

 **Makoto:** Su-sure…

[ _Stop recording_ ]

-

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Rei:** Are you alright?

 **Makoto:** ( _shaky_ ) I’m fine.

 **Rei:** You don’t have to force yourself to act fine. We understand. More than anyone, _I_ understand. So please.

 **Makoto:** Ah. You… you saw? What happened to me?

 **Rei:** It’s always there, playing underneath everything.

 **Makoto:** I’m sorry.

 **Rei:** It’s not your fault.

 **Makoto:** It must be awful, hearing that all the time.

 **Rei:** You _lived through that_. What I feel? That is nowhere near what you experienced. You don’t have to worry about me.

 **Makoto:** You’ve all done so much for me already. I don’t want to--

 **Rei:** We’ll do anything to keep you safe, just like how Nagisa-kun would for any of us. You’re one of us now, Makoto-kun. We keep each other safe. That is what we do.

 **Makoto:** But I can’t do anything to protect you! I’m too scared to sleep and accidentally be stuck there. I haven’t slept properly in a week! I’m so _tired_. How am I going to protect anyone else if I can’t protect myself from my own abilities?!

 **Rei:** Oh.  _Oh._

 **Makoto:**  ( _sadly_ ) I’m a burden to you all.

 **Rei:** We can find a solution for that! Amakata-sensei said it seemed impossible to get you out of there, but _we did_. Anything else they throw at us, we can manage. Please trust us.

 **Makoto:** I don’t understand why you’re doing this.

 **Rei:** Because I want to be your friend. Because Nagisa-kun and everyone inside there is my friend. I’ve been alone for a long time with these voices inside my head, Makoto-kun, but I found people who understood me here. I want to help, in any way I can.

 **Makoto:** You were alone, too?

 **Rei:** ...yes.

 **Makoto:** You. _Ah_. I get it. I’ve only had Haruka before now, but this week, having you and Nagisa-kun and Rin and Sousuke… This place has become a good place. I want to keep it this way, too.

 **Rei:** If you feel the same way, then let us protect you, please? Everyone is happier now that you’re here.

 **Makoto:** Okay. Thank you. I’ll-- I’ll trust you.

 **Rei:** Thank you. I promise, we’ll find a way to make all of this better.

[ _Stop recording_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ride or die: the series] continues
> 
> lowkey i wanna cry about rei and his love for this team so bad all the time  
> also i can't believe i'm making makoto suffer MORE??? he doesn't deserve this
> 
> The next chapter continues this awful party, from Rin's POV. Don't worry, Nagisa will save us and make this happier. I believe in him.


	20. Patient 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is relatively happier than last chapter!!! Thanks, Nagisa!!!!

[ _Door slides close_ ]

 **Sousuke:** What just happened?

 **Haruka:** Tsk.

 **Rin:** You didn’t mean to.

 **Haruka:** I shouldn’t have--

 **Sousuke:** Wait, what happened?

 **Nagisa:** I’m sorry. I started it.

 **Rin:** You didn’t know.

 **Sousuke:** What _happened_?

 **Rin:** He doesn’t like being reminded of what he could do.

 **Sousuke:** Makoto?

 **Rin:** Yeah, when Haru mentioned him, his entire mood got all dark and murky. It was suffocating.

 **Nagisa:** Mako-chan’s been through a lot…

 **Rin:** Yeah, and all that trauma is just sitting there while we’re trying to deal with more problems. He hasn’t had time to unpack anything. Being an atypical is what made them target him.

 **Nagisa:** It’s probably not fun to be surrounded by us.

 **Haruka:** He’s thankful…

 **Rin:** That doesn’t erase his preconceptions about atypicals.

 **Nagisa:** And now, with me and Rei-chan living here, isn’t he in more danger?

 **Rin:** You’re not putting him in danger. Come on. You said you’ll protect him, right?

 **Nagisa:** Yeah, but. I don’t want him to be scared _because_ of us.

 **Sousuke:** He knows, right? That you’re-- that _we’re_ the good guys? He’s not still…

 **Haruka:** I don’t think so. He trusts _you_.

 **Rin:** But trauma isn’t logical.

 **Nagisa:** Should we call Ama-chan?

 **Haruka/Sousuke:** No.

 **Rin:** We’re not trained for this, for any of these.

 **Haruka:** Amakata is a threat. _She_ knows that.

 **Sousuke:** They’re watching her! That’s the entire reason why she doesn’t want to contact us, right?

 **Nagisa:** Maybe we could…

 **Sousuke:** What?

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chan and I are still patients, and we’ve been her patients for a while. We can check what kind of spies are around and sneak Mako-chan to our appointments?

 **Rin:** That sounds risky.

 **Sousuke:** Does Makoto even want to see her again?

 **Haruka:** He’s… he’s not angry with her.

 **Sousuke:** What.

 **Haruka:** He doesn’t blame her. He’s never blamed her.

 **Sousuke:** That doesn’t make sense.

 **Haruka:** He’s too kind for his own good.

 **Sousuke:** I knew that, but not being angry at Amakata is way worse than anything I imagined.

 **Haruka:** Yeah.

 **Rin:** Me and Rei can gauge his reaction when we ask him if he wants to set-up an appointment.

 **Nagisa:** I think it’ll be best if only Rin-chan and Rei-chan ask him.

 **Sousuke:** ( _sighs_ ) Yeah. Me and Haruka are both…

 **Haruka:** We have to be. He’s careless.

 **Sousuke:** Right. I’m not changing my stance here.

 **Haruka:** Me, neither.

 **Rin:** We’re not asking you to. You’re right. You’re protective for a reason. But me and Rei are neutral parties in this, so it’s easier to talk about what he needs.

 **Haruka:** I understand.

 **Rin:** It kinda feels like you’re planning to kill me.

 **Haruka:** I’m _not_.

 **Rin:** You both feel that way. There’s some very strong murderous intent in this room.

 **Sousuke:** Not aimed _at_ _you_ , at least.

 **Rin:** This is the first time I’ve seen your emotions harmonize like this. It’s kinda cool.

 **Nagisa:** You both really want to protect Mako-chan, right?

 **Haruka:** …

 **Sousuke:** …

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs_ ) Don’t worry. It’s all going to be fine.

 **Rin:** We should do something else anyway. The whole mood of this party is a disaster.

 **Nagisa:** Yeah, it’s been boring since the twins went back home.

 **Rin:** It’ll be good if we can distract Makoto from his stress, at least.

 **Nagisa:** I have the perfect idea!!!

 **Rin:** ...I don’t trust that face.

 **Sousuke:** Hey, let him share his plan.

 **Haruka:** We should do Nagisa’s idea.

 **Rin:** Whatever. Don’t blame me if this house burns down or something.

 **Nagisa:** Mou! Rin-chan! I won’t do anything that bad.

 **Rin:** Yeah, right.

 **Nagisa:** You’ll see! It’s a great idea!!!

[ _Stop recording_ ]

\--

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Rin:** Today is May 12, at almost midnight. If I accidentally die because of this _great_ idea Nagisa has, I’d like it on record that I’m blaming Nagisa for everything and I want the cops to arrest Sousuke as accessory to the crime for being an unsupportive little shit.

 **Sousuke:** I’m very supportive of Nagisa.

 **Nagisa:** Thanks, Sou-chan.

 **Rin:** You’re all teaming up against me.

 **Nagisa:** It’s because you’re cute when you’re angry, Rin-chan.

 **Rin:** I hate you.

 **Nagisa:** Aw, say what you really feel.

 **Rin:** ( _flatly_ ) I love you almost as much as I love Gou, and I will do anything to protect you.

 **Nagisa:** ( _squeals_ ) That’s so sweet, Rin-chan!

 **Rin:** How come you don’t feel any guilt when you use your powers on me?

 **Nagisa:** Because you need to say the truth sometimes! It’s healthy!

 **Sousuke:** ( _laughs_ ) He has a point.

 **Rin:** You’re the worst.

 **Makoto:** What are we doing?

 **Nagisa:** We’re playing a game! It’s called Truth or Dare: Nagisa Edition.

[ _Door slides open_ ]

 **Haruka:** I’ve got the bottle.

 **Rin:** Why would you, Haru.

 **Haruka:** It’s my house.

 **Rin:** I thought you’d be against this!

 **Sousuke:** ( _laughs_ ) You thought wrong.

 **Rei:** Come on, it doesn’t sound so bad.

 **Rin:** Truth or dare? With Nagisa’s abilities? It doesn’t sound _so bad_?

 **Rei:** It can be fun!

 **Sousuke:** Quit being a killjoy and sit down.

 **Rin:** Jerk.

[ _Shifting places and forming a circle on the tatami floor; Haruka putting the bottle down in the middle_ ]

 **Nagisa:** Okay! I’ll spin first!! ( _spins_ ) ...Oh! Sou-chan!

 **Sousuke:** Hm.

 **Nagisa:** Truth or dare?

 **Sousuke:** Truth.

 **Nagisa:** Tell us your most embarrassing memory!

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) I changed my mind, this is great.

 **Sousuke:** Just wait until you get picked, asshole.

 **Rin:** Come on, tell them.

 **Nagisa:** I’m not using my powers yet! I trust you to tell us the truth, Sou-chan. You won’t lie to me, would you?

 **Sousuke:** I would never lie to you.

 **Rei:** I think you used a little bit of your abilities there.

 **Nagisa:** Did I~?

 **Sousuke:** You’re terrifying.

 **Rin:** Quit stalling!

 **Sousuke:** My most embarrassing memory, huh… I won the individual relay medley in the Nationals when I was in high school. When I was about to get my gold medal, I tripped on the pedestal.

 **Nagisa:** You did?!

 **Rin:** Wait, there’s more!

 **Sousuke:** That’s it.

 **Rin:** Noooo!

 **Nagisa:** Come on, Sou-chan. Tripping isn’t that embarrassing!

 **Sousuke:** It is if you’re in front of a whole stadium and they’re expecting a gold-medal athlete.

 **Rei:** ( _laughs_ )

 **Makoto:** You… You told me about this before, didn’t you?

 **Sousuke:** Shut up, Makoto.

 **Makoto:** There _is_ more to this story!

 **Rin:** You’ve got to say the whole truth! It’s the rule!

 **Nagisa:** It’s unfair if Rei-chan and Mako-chan knows and we don’t!

 **Haruka:** Say it already.

 **Sousuke:** Ugh. Fine. I was already on the pedestal and they were giving me my medal when I tripped on my feet and accidentally… uh, fell on the silver medalist?

 **Rin:** Your face was on his crotch. It was scandalous.

 **Sousuke:** ( _resigned_ ) It was.

 **Nagisa:** ( _giggling_ ) Do you have a picture?

 **Sousuke:** No.

 **Rin:** I have one at home.

 **Sousuke:** I will kill you.

 **Makoto:** Hey, no killing. It’s your turn to spin the bottle, Sousuke-kun.

 **Sousuke:** Right… ( _spins_ ) Ah! ( _bursts out laughing_ )

 **Rin:** You cheated!

 **Sousuke:**  I didn't. Truth or dare?

 **Rin:** You _cheated_!

 **Haruka:** How?

 **Rin:** He did something! I don’t know!

 **Haruka:** Accept it.

 **Sousuke:** Yeah, accept the reality, Rin. Truth or dare?

 **Rin:** Ugh. Dare?

 **Sousuke:** Kiss the most attractive person in this room.

 **Nagisa:** Ooooooh!!!

 **Rei:** Wow.

 **Nagisa:** This is so exciting!!!

 **Makoto:** ( _laughs_ )

 **Rin:** I hate you all so much.

 **Sousuke:** It’s not that hard.

 **Rin:** ( _sighs_ ) Fine. Hey, Haru.

 **Haruka:** Hm?

 **Rin:** ( _leans in and kisses him on the forehead noisily_ )

 **Haruka:** Oh.

 **Sousuke:** Really? On the forehead? Is he your grandma?

 **Rin:** You didn’t specify!

 **Nagisa:** He has a point.

 **Sousuke:** I thought you were on my side.

 **Nagisa:** I’m on the side of Truth and Justice, Sou-chan. And their first kiss can’t be because of a dare! Rin-chan’s romantic heart won’t be able to take that!

 **Rin:** Oi!

 **Nagisa:** I’ll protect your virtue, Haru-chan!

 **Haruka:** ( _deadpan_ ) Thanks.

 **Rin:** Oh my god.

 **Sousuke:** Just spin the bottle, Rin.

 **Rin:** ( _spins_ )

 **Haruka:** ...No.

 **Rin:** It stopped on you! Truth or dare?

 **Haruka:** ...Truth.

 **Rin:** Okay. Hm. Do you want to swim with me next Saturday?

 **Nagisa:** ( _fake whisper_ ) Is he asking Haru-chan out?

 **Makoto:** ( _fake whisper_ ) I think so!

 **Rin:** It’s not like that!

 **Haruka:** It’s not?

 **Rin:** I mean-- Unless you want it to be?

 **Sousuke:** ( _laughs_ ) Very smooth.

 **Rei:** Oh, Rin-kun.

 **Haruka:** I want to swim with you as soon as possible.

 **Rin:** ...!!!

 **Nagisa:** Uwah! A direct hit!

 **Sousuke:** Rin, are you… still alive…

 **Rei:** I think he stopped breathing.

 **Rin:** ( _squeaks_ ) _I’m fine_.

 **Nagisa:** Aw, Rin-chan’s so cute!

 **Rin:** Shut up!

 **Haruka:** ( _spins the bottle_ )

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs_ ) Haru-chan’s already moved on.

 **Sousuke:** What a power move.

 **Haruka:** Makoto. Truth or dare?

 **Makoto:** Dare.

 **Haruka:** ...hug Sousuke for one minute.

 **Nagisa:** Hm? That’s…

 **Rei:** Scandalous?

 **Nagisa:** I never expected Haru-chan to say that!

 **Makoto:** Oh. Um. Okay.

[ _Rustling as Makoto scoots closer and puts his arms around Sousuke_ ]

 **Nagisa:** I’ll start a timer on my phone!

 **Rei:** Makoto-kun, is that position okay? Your knees…

 **Haruka:** You could sit on his lap. To make it easier.

 **Nagisa:** ( _giggles_ ) Haru-chan!

 **Sousuke:** ( _lowly_ ) I know what you’re doing.

 **Haruka:** Hm?

 **Sousuke:** You’re making me suffer. This is another power move.

 **Haruka:** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 **Makoto:** I’m sorry. Is this uncomfortable?

 **Sousuke:** You have no idea.

 **Nagisa:** Thirty seconds left!

 **Makoto:** Sorry.

 **Sousuke:** Hey. It’s fine. I was kidding.

 **Makoto:** You didn’t sound like it.

 **Sousuke:** Next time we hug, let’s do it standing up, yeah?

 **Makoto:** ( _laughs_ ) Yeah. Of course.

 **Sousuke:** I have been wondering about this, though.

 **Makoto:** What?

 **Sousuke:** Hugging you. I wanted to hug you, you know, back then.

 **Makoto:** Ah.

 **Sousuke:** You are way more skinny than I imagined.

 **Makoto:** It’s this new diet. It's called being in a comatose for a year.

 **Sousuke:** That... is some dark humor you’ve got there, pal.

 **Makoto:** Hmmm. I’m working on it.

 **Nagisa:** And… done!

[ _Rustling as Makoto goes back to his seat_ ]

 **Rei:** Sousuke-kun is really… uh.

 **Rin:** Smooth?

 **Rei:** Yes.

 **Sousuke:** Thanks. I’ve spent years watching Italian Casanovas do it.

 **Rei:** Oh!!! That’s-- The amount of-- That is _fascinating_.

 **Nagisa:** We lost Rei-chan.

 **Rin:** He’s gonna tune in on Sousuke’s memories instead of listening to anything we say?

 **Nagisa:** Yep.

 **Haruka:** Spin the bottle, Makoto.

 **Makoto:** Oh! Right! ( _spins_ )

 **Nagisa:** Yes!

 **Makoto:** Truth or dare?

 **Nagisa:** Truth!

 **Makoto:** What should I-- Oh! Do you like me?

 **Nagisa:** ( _giggles_ ) Of course I do! I like you very, very much, Mako-chan!

 **Makoto:** I like you too.

 **Nagisa:** Aww, now I wanna hug you too!

 **Rin:** Save that for later. For now, spin.

 **Nagisa:** ( _spins_ ) Oooh! Earth to Rei-chan!

 **Rei:** Ah! Yes?!

 **Nagisa:** Truth or dare?

 **Rei:** Oh, it’s on me! I-- uh. Dare?

 **Nagisa:** ( _cackles_ )

 **Rin:** That’s a scary sound.

 **Sousuke:** What are you planning…

 **Nagisa:** Use your powers and tell us the most interesting thing you can hear right now. You don’t have to say who it’s from!

 **Rei:** That’s… That’s almost a Truth, isn’t it?

 **Nagisa:** Well, you have to use your powers so it’s a dare.

 **Rin:** You’re bending the rules.

 **Nagisa:** Rules are meant to be bended.

 **Rin:** That is _not_ how the saying goes.

 **Nagisa:** Potato, tomato.

 **Rin:** You’re doing that on purpose!

 **Sousuke:** Sshhh! Let Rei think!

 **Rei:** I think… The most interesting thing is. Uh. Someone is reciting a shopping list?

 **Nagisa:** Boring!

 **Rei:** It’s a very interesting shopping list.

 **Nagisa:** How?

 **Rei:** There’s normal things like groceries, but there are things like pen cameras and surveillance-- Oh.

 **Nagisa:** Oh?

 **Rei:** I think the love song is more interesting, actually.

 **Nagisa:** We all know that’s Rin-chan!

 **Rin:** Hey!

 **Sousuke:** Who’s thinking of buying surveillance gadgets in this room?

 **Makoto:** Rei...

 **Rei:** No, I made a mistake.

 **Sousuke:** Are you saying they’re _not_ in this room?

 **Makoto:** Is someone--

 **Rei:** No! No one’s watching us or anything! It’s-- the one reciting the shopping list is not in here. It’s a memory from someone hearing those things and not taking notice. The subconscious is an amalgam of things we’ve seen and heard and felt, even though we don’t think about them consciously.

 **Sousuke:** That still doesn’t--

 **Rei:** It’s not important.

 **Haruka:** It isn’t?

 **Nagisa:** If Rei-chan says so, then it isn’t. _Everyone, move on._ Come on, Rei-chan! Spin!

 **Rei:** ( _spins_ )

 **Rin:** I don’t like this game.

 **Rei:** Truth or dare?

 **Rin:** Truth.

 **Rei:** What do your parents do for a living?

 **Sousuke:** Wow. That’s a softball.

 **Makoto:** It’s almost unfair.

 **Rin:** You asked Nagisa if he liked you.

 **Makoto:** Touché.

 **Rin:** Thank you for that question, Rei.

 **Nagisa:** Noooo! Ask him more juicy questions! I object!

 **Rin:** He already asked. No takebacks.

 **Rei:** I’m not changing my question. Go on, Rin-kun.

 **Rin:** My mom’s an accountant and my dad’s a fisherman.

 **Rei:** Oh. Your dad was Amakata-sensei’s classmate in college, wasn’t he?

 **Rin:** Yeah. You knew about that?

 **Rei:** I glimpsed a memory or two from Amakata-sensei.

 **Rin:** He was studying sports science, I think. He wanted to be an Olympic swimmer, but, well. He met my mom and they had me so he had to get a more stable job.

 **Rei:** Huh.

 **Rin:** You’re… really interested in this. It’s not some bullshit question. Why?

 **Rei:** Oh. Uh.

 **Nagisa:** It’s because he’s a nerd and wants to know everything ever. _Don’t worry about it. Move on_.

 **Rin:** Okay.

 **Rei:** Anyway, look at the time! It’s so late! We should send you home!

 **Nagisa:** That’s right! We don’t want you getting caught!

 **Rin:** ...Why do you both feel guilty?

 **Rei:** You’re way past your curfew, Rin-kun. I don’t want to be a bad influence.

 **Sousuke:** They’re right. You should go home.

 **Rei:** I’ll go wait in the car!

 **Nagisa:** I’ll come with you!!

[ _Running footsteps; the door opening and then slamming shut_ ]

 **Rin:** That was weird, right?

 **Haruka:** Nagisa’s always weird.

 **Rin:** But--

 **Haruka:** Come on. I’ll walk you to the door.

 **Rin:** Thanks. You’re not coming with me, Sousuke?

 **Sousuke:** I’ll sleep here with the others. I already told auntie I’ve got some friends I wanted to visit.

 **Rin:** Alright. I’ll head out, then.

-

 **Rin:** So.

 **Haruka:** Text me when you get home.

 **Rin:** Do you actually charge your phone?

 **Haruka:** …

 **Rin:** Do you remember where it is?

 **Haruka:** Nagisa knows.

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) I’ll call your telephone instead?

 **Haruka:** Your mom might catch you.

 **Rin:** I’m not banned from calling people. She won’t know I was gone.

 **Haruka:** If you say so.

 **Rin:** More importantly, about earlier…

 **Haruka:** It was a dare.

 **Rin:** Not about that.

 **Haruka:** Oh.

 **Rin:** Will you swim with me?

 **Haruka:** Yes. Any time.

 **Rin:** Then, how about your join the Swim Club?

 **Haruka:** Not yet. I can’t-- I need to be home early.

 **Rin:** Oh.

 **Haruka:** I want to swim _with you_.

 **Rin:** _Oh_.

 **Haruka:** …

 **Rin:** So. ( _clears throat_ ) Saturday? Nagisa’ll give us discounts for the public pool for sure.

 **Haruka:** ...Okay.

 **Rin:** Okay! Cool! That’s-- Thanks!

 **Haruka:** ( _laughs quietly_ ) Rei’s waiting.

 **Rin:** Right! Rei! Okay! Bye!

 **Haruka:** See you tomorrow.

 **Rin:** See you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god rin pls
> 
> Next chapter is a Nagisa chapter!! But I have a big commission so I won't be able to update as fast as this time!! I hope this truth or dare will tide you over


	21. Patient 4B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while!!! I'll probably be able to update this faster since Hiyori really Did That in the anime. I want to finish this before Free! s3 ends? I'll be doing a kidfic challenge in october as a gift to myself so I'll wrap this up before then. Hopefully it all works out ;;
> 
> anyways hi im uh drunk so like. good luck.

[ _Ambient sound of the wind passing through as they drive down the road_ ]

 **Nagisa:** ( _sighs_ )

 **Rei:** I’m sorry you had to use your abilities on our friends. You shouldn’t have to do that.

 **Nagisa:** It was an emergency. They don’t… It’s not good to make them worry.

 **Rei:** I know, but. I know you don’t like using it on them either.

 **Nagisa:** I’ll do it to keep them safe. I’ll _always_ do.

 **Rei:** I wish you didn’t have to be burdened by that kind of responsibility.

 **Nagisa:** ( _quiet laugh_ ) Rei-chan’s too serious! This much is nothing. I’ve been through so much worse, you know? I lived alone on the streets before I was with Haru-chan, and it was the _worst_. And even after! When I started living with Haru-chan, I had to use my powers on him _all the time_! So this is nothing.

 **Rei:** That… isn’t as comforting as you seems to think it is.

 **Nagisa:** Psssh, whatever. We should talk about what happened before we reach home!

 **Rei:** You mean, about Rin-kun’s subconscious?

 **Nagisa:** You asked about his parents for a reason, didn’t you?

 **Rei:** Yes. I was hoping it would make the paths inside his mind clear, and it did. I was able to map out the easiest way to see his memories and I was able to glimpse his parents’ activities.

 **Nagisa:** You sound like a hacker. Of _the mind_. That’s so cool!

 **Rei:** …

 **Nagisa:** Are you going to cry?

 **Rei:** What? No!

 **Nagisa:** You look really sad, Rei-chan.

 **Rei:** I feel guilty, for going that deep. What I do is already such an invasion of their privacy, but to dig that much was… it was not something a trustworthy friend would do.

 **Nagisa:** Rei-chan.

 **Rei:** We are doing this for them, I understand that, but--

 **Nagisa:** We can’t protect them if we don’t know what Rin-chan’s parents are like. You did good.

 **Rei:** It still hurts, even if it was necessary.

 **Nagisa:** I know. It sucks.

 **Rei:** He… he didn’t realize it but he recently overheard his parents talking about Makoto-kun.

 **Nagisa:** They were talking about Mako-chan?!

 **Rei:** It wasn’t clear, but I heard his mother say “ _We’re only supposed to observe the situation with Tachibana”_. I think… I think they’re not active members. From what I’ve seen in his father’s mind, it seems like they observe more than anything. And they only worry about the chance that Rin-kun might get tangled in this issue. The fact that they _don’t know_ about his connection with us means it’s not as serious a threat. They haven’t made any move.

 **Nagisa:** But if they knew about Mako-chan...

 **Rei:** They’re observers. Like in researches. I don’t think they’re allowed to interfere.

 **Nagisa:** Seeing bad things and not doing anything is still bad, though! It’s not-- it’s not _right_.

 **Rei:** I know, but… they’re not entirely bad either. They didn’t personally do anything to harm anyone. I don’t think they’re going to do anything to hurt Makoto-kun.

 **Nagisa:** What about the shopping list though?

 **Rei:** I think that was someone who visited their place. I’m-- I worried about that, but I don’t think Rin-kun knows anything else, and it’s hard to dig even deeper when it’s something vague. I couldn’t see his face but that person was someone I haven’t seen before. And neither has Rin-kun, if I read his memories right.

 **Nagisa:** So there’s a new villain around us that we don’t even know?

 **Rei:** Whoever he is, he’s the one in charge of putting surveillance on Makoto-kun. He’s the one we should be wary about.

 **Nagisa:** I hate this.

 **Rei:** I know.

 **Nagisa:** How do you think we should handle this?

 **Rei:** I want to tell them, if it’s possible. Hiding secrets from friends is never a good idea.

 **Nagisa:** Yeah. I want Rin-chan to be ready. We should tell the others too, huh?

 **Rei:** After we tell Rin-kun?

 **Nagisa:** Yeah. I don’t think he’ll appreciate it if we tell the others before him.

 **Rei:** Okay.

* * *

 

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Asahi:** ( _muffled_ ) Hello?

 **Nagisa:** Hi!

 **Asahi:** ( _groans_ ) It’s 2 am.

 **Nagisa:** I know!

 **Asahi:** You couldn’t call me in the morning? When normal people are awake?

 **Nagisa:** Asa-chan, Justice Never Sleeps.

 **Asahi:** No, seriously. Why.

 **Nagisa:** I would call you in the morning, but I’m always surrounded by my friends and you keep reminding me not to tell them about you.

 **Asahi:** So this is _revenge_.

 **Nagisa:** Hm… Yup!

 **Asahi:** I don’t know why Kisumi and Amakata likes you so much. ( _yawns_ ) I wanna sleep, Nagisa.

 **Nagisa:** Too bad.

 **Asahi:** No one told me you were vindictive.

 **Nagisa:** ( _giggles_ ) I’m not. I really needed to talk to you. I _could_ call later if you’d let me tell Haru-chan and the others, though.

 **Asahi:** You’re _manipulative_.

 **Nagisa:** I mean. It’s my powers, right?

 **Asahi:** Not on the phone, it’s not.

 **Nagisa:** You’re stalling~

 **Asahi:** We’re still not sure about Matsuoka.

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chan’s a good person! Rei-chan thinks his parents are observing. They’re not part of the experiment? Or they are but they’re not allowed to do anything? I didn’t really get it. Their job sounds shady but _boring_.

 **Asahi:** Ah. Monitors. That makes sense. They’ve never made a move, and it was only the doctors who interacted with Makoto.

 **Nagisa:** So can I tell Rin-chan?

 **Asahi:** How much do you trust this Rin-chan?

 **Nagisa:** With my entire _life_. He’s a good person who helped me without asking for anything in return. You can think like that because you haven’t seen him, you know? He’s _transparent_. He blushes any time we tease him and he gets pissed off easily. I don’t think he has it in him to long con us.

 **Asahi:** ( _sigh_ )

 **Nagisa:** I’d like to tell everyone too. We’re all stronger together.

 **Asahi:** Well, you did save Makoto when no one else could.

 **Nagisa:** Right!

 **Asahi:** Okay. Fine. Call me tomorrow at a decent time and I’ll join the conversation.

 **Nagisa:** Awww, you don’t want to talk more?

 **Asahi:** You’re evil. ( _yawn_ ) Please don’t call me at midnight ever again.

 **Nagisa:** Yes, sir!

\---

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rin:** ( _growls_ ) What.

 **Nagisa:** Rise and shine, Rinrin!

 **Rin:** No.

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chaaaaan.

 **Rin:** I’m hanging up.

 **Nagisa:** This is really important! I promise!

 **Rin:** Did something happen? Are you okay?

 **Nagisa:** Not that kind of emergency! Don’t worry! But it’s really important.

 **Rin:** Just get to it already.

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chan, your dad has powers, right?

 **Rin:** He’s an atypical, yeah.

 **Nagisa:** Your mom doesn’t?

 **Rin:** No. She saw my dad use his telekinesis so she found out about atypicals.

 **Nagisa:** Okay. Um.

 **Rin:** Why are you so curious about my parents? Yesterday… Wait.

 **Nagisa:**  ...

 **Rin:** You used your abilities to push it off my mind, didn’t you?

 **Nagisa:** ...yeah, I’m sorry.

 **Rin:** Did my parents do anything?

 **Nagisa:** ...you’re not angry?

 **Rin:** You don’t use your abilities to hurt people. Whatever it was, you had a reason.

 **Nagisa:** You’re too nice.

 **Rin:** I just know how your mind works, brat. Don’t feel guilty on me now. You don’t feel guilty about using your abilities to make me talk about my feelings anyway.

 **Nagisa:** It’s _healthy_!

 **Rin:** Yeah, yeah. Tell me what my parents did.

 **Nagisa:** Why are you so sure they did something?

 **Rin:** I’m not stupid. You and Rei were being weird about them, and Rei heard someone thinking about surveillance items. My parents have been weird lately, too.

 **Nagisa:** You’re so smart, Rin-chan! This is exactly why you should know everything!

 **Rin:** So tell me.

* * *

 

 **Nagisa:** Let’s Save Mako-chan Log number 5. May 13. Everyone’s here, except for Rin-chan who’s still grounded at home. Say hi everyone!

 **Haruka:** …

 **Sousuke:** …

 **Makoto:** Hi?

 **Rei:** I don’t think they’re in the mood for this, Nagisa-kun.

 **Nagisa:** Stingy! You never let me have fun!

 **Sousuke:** I distinctly remember playing a game because you said so.

 **Nagisa:** You enjoyed it, though!

 **Sousuke:** I never said I didn’t. It’s early, Nagisa. Why are we having a meeting? And why are we eating mackerel?

 **Makoto:** I requested it.

 **Sousuke:** Why.

 **Haruka:** Shut up and eat.

 **Sousuke:** I’m going back to Rin’s.

 **Rei:** Speaking of Rin-kun!!!

 **Nagisa:** Right! That’s the thing! We’re going to talk about top secret stuff so we need all your attention!

 **Haruka:** Is this why you were weird yesterday?

 **Nagisa:** ...yes… You noticed?

 **Haruka:** I always notice.

 **Nagisa:** Aw, I love you too, Haru-chan!

 **Sousuke:** Okay, okay. You love each other. Can you tell us what’s wrong now?

 **Haruka:** Is Rin in danger?

 **Rei:** He’s not!

 **Nagisa:** We don’t think so. But I don’t think he can visit here any longer. If we want to talk to him, we should call his phone. And Sou-chan should probably stay here.

 **Sousuke:** What? If he’s not in danger, then _why_ \--

 **Nagisa:** His parents are part of the Atypical Registry.

 **Sousuke:** What?! Auntie wouldn’t-- Uncle’s not--

 **Rei:** We don’t think they’re part of the group who... who...

 **Makoto:** ( _quietly_ ) Experimented on me.

 **Rei:** We’re sorry for bringing this back.

 **Makoto:** You’re the one who sees it anyway. I’ve-- I’m learning to push it all off. Which makes the memories clearer to you, doesn’t it?

 **Rei:** ( _winces_ )

 **Makoto:** Sorry, Rei.

 **Rei:** It’s not your fault.

 **Nagisa:** Yeah. It’s _their_ fault. That’s why Rin-chan will stand by and check things there. Rei-chan might be able to help too, since he’s already in the Registry and we think they’re not interested in him. Oh! And Gou-chan might help too!

 **Sousuke:** So, what, we can’t do anything to help?

 **Rei:** We don’t want them to discover your connection to Makoto-kun.

 **Sousuke:** I can protect myself. I can’t let Rin be in danger and--

 **Rei:** _Sousuke-kun_.

 **Sousuke:** I _lived_ there. They’re not evil. They won’t hurt me.

 **Nagisa:** They knew about Mako-chan, though. They won’t hurt you, maybe, but will they protect you?

 **Sousuke:** This is fucked up. I grew up with Rin. They won’t--

 **Nagisa:** Are you _sure_?

 **Makoto:** Sometimes, adults don’t need to be evil to do questionable things.

 **Sousuke:** _Fuck_. Okay. Yeah. I’ll tell them I’m going back to Tokyo. Rin might be in more danger if they realize what I am.

 **Rei:** Yeah. Right now, they want to protect him from _us_. They don’t know that he helped Makoto-kun.

 **Haruka:** Will Rin be alright?

 **Nagisa:** I trust him.

 **Haruka:** I know. But will he be… is it safe?

 **Rei:** It’s his parents. Whatever they may or may not be, his father’s mind was filled with worry for him. They will do anything to keep him safe.

 **Sousuke:** So they’re only a threat to us.

 **Makoto:** How didn’t they know about Rin? If they’ve been watching me…

 **Nagisa:** Ah. I think it’s because of… Well. You see.

 **Haruka:** What else are you hiding?

 **Nagisa:** Remember when we snuck you out and we told you we didn’t see anyone?

 **Makoto:** ( _faint_ ) D-did you use your abilities on every--

 **Nagisa:** No! I-- I don’t think I can erase memories or-- ( _shudders_ ) No. We had outside help. Atypicals I met from Amakata-sensei’s office.

 **Sousuke:** ( _growls_ ) What?

 **Nagisa:** Hey! Don’t look at me like that! I checked first and they’re real, okay? Asa-chan wants to help us. He’s Kisu-chan’s boyfriend.

 **Haruka:** Ah.

 **Makoto:** I like Kisumi.

 **Rei:** They’ve been helping us by putting firewalls around our recordings and erasing footages from the hospital. I think that’s why they don’t know about Rin-kun.

 **Sousuke:** They can _do_ that?

 **Nagisa:** Iku-chan’s really good! Do you want to talk to them? Asa-chan wants to explain everything. He said I should call him.

 **Makoto:** You really trust them?

 **Nagisa:** I won’t ever do anything to put you in danger, Mako-chan. We really checked. Rei-chan doesn’t trust easy, you know?

 **Rei:** I’m-- I am not sure yet about how I feel about them, but they’ve been helping us do things and learn things we can’t otherwise. They already know about us, and according to Amakata-sensei, they mean well. I think we need to take a chance on them.

 **Nagisa:** I know you don’t trust Ama-chan, but… Please?

 **Makoto:** I trust Amakata-sensei. If she says it’s safe, I’m fine with it.

 **Haruka:** _Makoto_.

 **Makoto:** She was the only one who stayed and helped me, Haru. She’s a good person.

 **Sousuke:** _We_ rescued you.

 **Makoto:** With her help.

 **Sousuke:** Barely.

 **Makoto:** I’m the one who spent a year in comatose, okay? If I can trust her, why can’t you?

 **Haruka:** …

 **Sousuke:** We don’t want you to be hurt again.

 **Makoto:** Well, I don’t want any of you hurt either. If they can give us a fighting chance against people we don’t even know, then, I say we give them a chance. Nagisa, call them.

 **Haruka:** Nagisa, if they do anything that…

 **Nagisa:** As soon as they do anything that might endanger Mako-chan or Rin-chan or any of us, I’ll _unleash hell_ on them. You know that, right?

 **Haruka:** ...I know. I trust you.

 **Sousuke:** ( _sigh_ ) Fine. Call them.

 **Nagisa:** Thank you! I’ll call them now!


	22. Patient 4A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've outlined the remaining chapters!  
> I checked this fic, wondering when I first mentioned "Registry", and... can you believe I mentioned it as early as Chapter 3?? Amazing.
> 
> this is, as usual, posted as i was done typing it. thus, unbeta'ed.  
> also this chapter is heavily influenced by my Free! DTF feelings tbh

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Kisumi:** Hello?

 **Nagisa:** Kissu-chan! Is Asa-chan there?

 **Kisumi:** Yeah, he’s just talking to someone. I’ll call him.

[ _A minute later_ ]

 **Asahi:** Hey! You all there?

 **Nagisa:** Except for Rin-chan. He thinks he should stay home to check on his parents.

 **Asahi:** Ah.

 **Nagisa:** I told you he was good!

 **Kisumi:** Everyone’s there? Hi, Makoto!

 **Makoto:** Hello. It’s been a while, Kisumi-kun.

 **Kisumi:** I’d like you to meet my fiancé, Asahi Shiina. He has pyrokinesis.

 **Sousuke:** Oh.

 **Nagisa:** It sounds cool, right?! I saw him use it once. It was _really cool_.

 **Makoto:** Nice to meet you, Shiina-san.

 **Asahi:** Just call me Asahi! Nice to finally meet you, Makoto. Amakata and Kisumi talks about you a lot.

 **Haruka:** Enough pleasantries. Tell us what’s happening.

 **Asahi:** Ah. You’re as straightforward as Kisumi said! I like that! Hey Rei, how much have you told them?

 **Rei:** The barest minimum, so far. They know about Rin-kun’s parents and that you’re helping us with your hacker. That’s mostly it.

 **Asahi:** Then, let me introduce myself. I’m a psychology professor by trade, but I also specialize in researching about atypicals. Since I’m an atypical myself, the Registry approached me to fund my research. I used to work for them.

 **Haruka:** What?

 **Sousuke:** _Nagisa_.

 **Nagisa:** He _used to_ work for them! Past tense!

 **Asahi:** I met Kisumi and Amakata while in the Registry, and even then, Amakata was having her doubts about the organization. Kisumi resigned from his work in Tokyo to help Amakata find better ways to handle Atypicals, and I resigned at the Registry at the same time.

 **Kisumi:** We were trying to find ways to help you, Makoto-kun. We really were.

 **Makoto:** I know. You made me read your research, right?

 **Kisumi:** ...sorry for being too slow.

 **Makoto:** You’ll help us now. It’s enough.

 **Asahi:** Man, you’re really nice! Amakata gushes about you so much, I thought she was exaggerating.

 **Makoto:** I can’t just hate everyone who… ( _clears throat_ ) Some of them were just doing their jobs.

 **Asahi:** As far as I know, Dr. Smith was the only one who pushed too hard. Since he’s so old and has been with the Registry from the start, they couldn’t say no to him until it was too late.

 **Sousuke:** And where is this Dr. Smith now?

 **Asahi:** Deported back to the states. His visa was revoked.

 **Makoto:** ...he wasn’t sent to jail?

 **Asahi:** You signed a contract, and Haruka didn’t die.

 **Makoto:** That’s… ( _sighs_ ) I guess I should have expected that much, huh?

 **Asahi:** He should be in jail, but getting him away from you was the best thing Amakata could do. Sorry.

 **Makoto:** It’s fine. Well, it’s not, but. We can’t do anything about it anymore, can we?

 **Asahi:** Yeah, that jerk really flew off and escaped with his tail between his legs instead of--

 **Kisumi:** You’re going off tangent again, Asahi! You haven’t even told them about who you work for now.

 **Asahi:** That’s your fault for distracting us!

 **Kisumi:** Sorry, sorry~

 **Asahi:** Anyway!! I work with a small group of people who try to counterbalance things. We’re pretty young, and we’ve got more atypicals than non-atypicals, so our primary focus is to check on the Registry’s actions and help those they’re targetting. Ikuya--ah, he’s our hacker--he’s new to the team. He’s only been with us for a year or so, that’s why we’ve only started really getting things ironed out.

 **Kisumi:** Ikuya’s our champion. He gave us a copy of the Official Registry, and then helped fake other people’s files so they won’t be targetted. I think he’s been watching you, Nagisa-kun.

 **Nagisa:** I’m honored!

 **Rei:** Watching…?

 **Asahi:** Creeping on CCTV cameras and checking on legal records, that’s what he does.

 **[Robotic voice]:** That’s not what I do. Stop spreading useless information, Shiina.

 **Asahi:** Urgh!

 **Kisumi:** Ikuya-kun, it’s not nice appearing out of nowhere like that! You almost gave Asahi a heart attack!

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) That’s not my problem.

 **Nagisa:** OH! You’re here! Nice to meet you! I’m a big fan!

 **Ikuya:** …( _static_ )

 **Asahi:** If you’re going to be here, then talk about what you know! Don’t just appear then disappear!

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) I’ve been watching Nagisa Hazuki for four years. Makoto Tachibana for five years. Sousuke Yamazaki for two. Rei Ryuugazaki for one.

 **Asahi:** He’s sort-of a creep, but that’s his job.

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated)_ I’m NOT a creep.

 **Kisumi:** Yeah! Ikuya-kun is our _champion_. Asahi, you won’t have a job without Ikuya-kun. Be nice.

 **Asahi:** Hey! I’m good! I developed the telepath-negator patches!

 **Rei:** It was _genius_ , sir.

 **Kisumi:** Oh my god, don’t call him sir!

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) He doesn’t deserve that title.

 **Asahi:** Don’t gang up on me!

 **Nagisa:** Oh… Asa-chan is their Rin-chan, huh. I wouldn’t have expected that.

 **Haruka:** About Rin. Have you been watching him, too?

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) Rin Matsuoka is in the Registry but he is off-limits.

 **Sousuke:**  Off-limits? Why is he off-limits?

 **Rei:** It’s because of his parents, isn’t it?

 **Asahi:** I’m not really sure about that, honestly. I thought he was working for the Registry, that’s why he’s not being monitored closely, but if you trust him that much…

 **Haruka:** He’s not working for them.

 **Sousuke:** That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. _Rin_? ( _scoffs_ ) He’d fight them.

 **Makoto:** Rin-kun’s been nothing but helpful. I can’t imagine him working for those people…

 **Asahi:** Yeah, yeah, fine. You’re all in love with him or something?

 **Nagisa:** Just Haru-chan, really, but I love Rin-chan a lot! I don’t want to date him like Haru-chan does, but--

 **Haruka:** ( _sighs_ ) Nagisa.

 **Makoto:** He’s kinda like a… cat…?

 **Sousuke:** You just want to shelter and love him, right?

 **Kisumi:** ( _laughs_ ) I get that! He totally reminds me of stray cats!

 **Asahi:** Ahhh. So it’s like that. Why didn’t you just say so, Kisumi? I looked like a douche doubting that boy!

 **Kisumi:** Well, you were so sure he was lying! I didn’t know how to convince you!

 **Asahi:** He’s just…

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) He is exceptionally good at things the Registry values. He can easily be a weapon, if they choose to mold him further… although, I suppose, he already chose which side to fight for.

 **Nagisa:** ( _whispering)_  Iku-chan sounds so cool…

 **Rei:** Nagisa-kun.

 **Nagisa:** Ahem. I told you, Rin-chan is on _our_ side. He’ll check on his parents. Maybe Gou-chan’s powers will come out too, and we can spy on them better.

 **Kisumi:** You think Gou-chan will have powers?

 **Nagisa:** I can feel it!

 **Asahi:** Oh. That sounds awesome. How--

 **Sousuke:** Talk about that later. Can we focus on the task at hand? Please?

 **Kisumi:** Sorry, Sousuke-kun!

 **Sousuke:** You’ve been helping us. Does that mean you have a plan to help Makoto escape?

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) The easiest way is to bring him to us.

 **Haruka:** We’ve only gotten him back.

 **Makoto:** I-- I understand that I’m in more danger here, but… Is there a chance I could stay in Iwatobi? Please, I haven’t seen my siblings in a long time and I’ve already been gone for a year of their life.

 **Asahi:** We understand. That’s why we’ve been monitoring around you to see how we should handle this. So far, honestly, there’s not much threat other than the surveillance in your house.

 **Nagisa:** Oh, surveillance! Rei-chan, tell them!

 **Sousuke:** Ah. The shopping list.

 **Asahi:** Shopping list?

 **Rei:** We played a game of truth or dare, and Nagisa dared me to find the most interesting subconscious thought I could find. The one I heard was from Rin-kun. Someone was visiting their place, someone Rin-kun didn’t know, and he was reciting a shopping list with surveillance items on it.

 **Asahi:** So the Registry already sent someone to check on you.

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) Describe what that person looked like, as much as you can.

 **Rei:** Oh! Um… It was a man with dark brown hair. Rin-kun only saw him from the side for a second, so it wasn’t that clear. He looked young, though. Rin-kun thought he was younger than most people his mom worked with.

 **Asahi:** Ah, shit.

 **Kisumi:** That sounds like…

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) He must know we’re looking into this. He’s targetting us, too.

 **Nagisa:** Who?

 **Asahi:** Hiyori Toono. He’s a dick.

 **Kisumi:** Hey.

 **Asahi:** He was Ikuya’s best friend, because Ikuya has shit taste in people.

 **Kisumi:** _You’re_ Ikuya’s best friend now.

 **Asahi:** He barely tolerates me.

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) That’s correct.

 **Asahi:** See?

 **Kisumi:** ( _sighs_ ) Whatever you say, you two. Hiyori is a doctor. He’s non-atypical, and exactly the kind of person the Registry loves.

 **Asahi:** He wants to _cure_ us. ( _mutters_ ) I’m not sick, asshole.

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated, quiet_ ) He’s smart enough to do it, too.

 **Asahi:** I’m smarter than that guy! We haven’t been caught, have we?!

 **Kisumi:** We still have to be very careful. If he finds out who Sousuke-kun is, well… I don’t want to know what the Registry would want from a physical time-traveler.

 **Makoto:** You should take Sousuke. You should-- He’s from Tokyo, originally. He’s safer there.

 **Sousuke:** Oi! I won’t leave you all alone here! You’re in as much danger as I am.

 **Makoto:** You’re more valuable to them. You don’t-- You don’t understand what I--

 **Nagisa:** Mako-chan, _calm down_.

 **Makoto:** ( _heavy exhale_ ) ...

 **Asahi:** I know your experience was horrific, and I assure you we’ll never let anything like that happen again. But there’s something important you need to understand: the Registry isn’t a supervillain league.

 **Nagisa:** They aren’t?

 **Asahi:** We quit because we saw the bad things, but that doesn’t mean the Registry doesn’t do good, either. Dr. Smith is an extremist who thinks atypicals could be used as tools. He’s part of a loud minority.

 **Kisumi:** Yeah. He was powerful because he’d been there from the start, but there are people there who genuinely wants to help. I’ve met plenty of people who focus on helping atypicals adjust to their powers so they can go back to living in society.

 **Asahi:** As soon as that good part gets wind of this situation, and as soon as we snuff out that bad part, you’ll all be safe and protected here. We just need to figure out which is which.

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) Hiyori isn’t bad.

 **Asahi:** He wants to _cure_ us.

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) He wants to cure _me_.

 **Asahi:** Whatever. He’s a mad scientist and I don’t trust his face.

 **Kisumi:** We’ll get back to you as soon as we have more information, okay?

 **Asahi:** Do you have any other question?

 **Haruka:** Are you sure we’re safe?

 **Asahi:** At the moment, yes. We have full surveillance of the area and I’m in Iwatobi so I can help if ever you need me.

 **Sousuke:** And Rin?

 **Asahi:** If he’s at home, he’ll be fine. He’s _untouchable_. I don’t know what his parents have, but they’ve given the Registry enough that they’re leaving him alone. As long as they don’t know Rin is connected to you and Makoto, he’s safe. Any other questions?

 **Nagisa:** What’s Iku-chan’s powers?

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) Iku-chan? I don’t have powers. I have an ability.

 **Nagisa:** Aw, you’re one of those, huh?

 **Asahi:** He is. Sorry. We haven’t taught this one yet.

 **Nagisa:** So? What’s his powers?

 **Asahi:** Well… Uh.

 **Kisumi:** It’s a secret?

 **Asahi:** It’s complicated!

 **Kisumi:** Really, it’s not something you should be asking from someone you just met!

 **Rei:** He kidnapped me as soon as he felt my abilities, Kisumi-kun.

 **Kisumi:** ( _laughs_ ) Oh yeah, he did.

 **Nagisa:** Why is it a secret!! That’s unfair!!!

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) It’s none of your business.

 **Nagisa:** It SO is. You’re all helping us! We’ve told you everything we know!

 **Makoto:** Nagisa… if he doesn’t want to tell us, that’s fine. We’re not exactly his friends.

 **Nagisa:** Hmpf.

 **Kisumi:** Sorry. Ikuya’s a really private person.

 **Asahi:** He’s our _champion_. We can’t just blurt out his powers.

 **Nagisa:** Does he hulk out?

 **Asahi:** ( _laughs_ ) _We don’t need an army, we have an Ikuya._

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) Shut up.

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs_ ) Fine! I won’t ask anymore!

 **Kisumi:** If that’s all, I think my fiancé has papers to grade.

 **Asahi:** Aw. Nooo!!! Let’s talk more!

 **Kisumi:** A-sa-hi.

 **Rei:** Thank you for talking to us.

 **Nagisa:** And for all the help! Asa-chan, good luck! Bye bye!

 **Asahi:** Nagisa, no! Save me!

[ _BEEP BEEP BEEP_ ]

* * *

[ _Door opening_ ]

 **Sousuke:** Hey.

 **Makoto:** Are they still cooking?

 **Sousuke:** Yeah. Are you… are you okay?

 **Makoto:** As well as I can be, I guess.

 **Sousuke:** So not well at all.

 **Makoto:** ( _shrugs_ ) If I think about it too much, I start to panic, and well. That’s not something I want.

 **Sousuke:** You’re still scared you’ll get stuck.

 **Makoto:** Mm.

 **Sousuke:** You’re… Rei said you haven’t been sleeping.

 **Makoto:** Dreaming feels the same way as, you know.

 **Sousuke:** You need sleep.

 **Makoto:** I need to not have a nightmare that might send me back there.

 **Sousuke:** Makoto.

 **Makoto:** This feels like before, okay? Hearing them talk like that. It feels like I’m back there, and I’m one panic attack away from never coming back. It’s taking _everything_ for me to keep myself together right now. Please don’t… it’s hard enough as it is.

 **Sousuke:** Shit. Sorry. I’m just worried about you.

 **Makoto:** And I’m worried about you. And Rin. And Nagisa. Rei’s been seeing my trauma repeatedly every time we’re in the same room, did you know that? He said he’s getting used to it. That sounds awful.

 **Sousuke:** He’d rather be here helping than not being able to help at all.

 **Makoto:** He said… he said he was alone too.

 **Sousuke:** I think I get it. When he saw my thoughts, he seemed to understand.

 **Makoto:** We can make a club: Atypical College Dropouts Club.

 **Sousuke:** More like _Students Dropping out Because of being Atypicals_ club.

 **Makoto:** ( _laughs_ ) That’s too long!

 **Sousuke:** ( _smiling_ ) You know, I remember how long it took for me to make you laugh.

 **Makoto:** What?

 **Sousuke:** You didn’t laugh even when I got stuck with you! It took me, what, two months? To make you even smile at me?

 **Makoto:** You weren’t really funny. And your shoulder looked so bad, I was thinking maybe you were infected with something.

 **Sousuke:** Hey! It wasn’t that bad.

 **Makoto:** You were stuck there with me for _months_ , Sousuke-kun.

 **Sousuke:** At least we got to know each other better, right? If we didn’t accidentally meet there…

 **Makoto:** I would still be stuck.

 **Sousuke:** Thank god for sports injuries.

 **Makoto:** Are you sure you don’t want to go back to Tokyo? You’re healed now.

 **Sousuke:** I’m taking the year off, so I’m fine wherever. Besides, the scouts have labelled me a problem child for ‘running off’ during an important tournament. It’ll be hard to get up from that.

 **Makoto:** Maybe Asahi-san and Kisumi-san can help you with that. Technically, you were injured so you really needed that rest.

 **Sousuke:** Yeah, I wish my body thought about giving me time to get a physical examination before whisking me off in time.

 **Makoto:** Our abilities aren’t that nice.

 **Sousuke:** Yeah. I know.

 **Makoto:** …

 **Sousuke:** …

 **Makoto:** They-- uh, they said Hiyori wants to cure us.

 **Sousuke:** We’re not sick.

 **Makoto:** But. You and I, and maybe Rei even… we all had to leave our lives because of our abilities.

 **Sousuke:** I don’t think we should trust anything that Hiyori wants to do.

 **Makoto:** But if it was possible…?

 **Sousuke:** …( _sighs_ ) I don’t know. When it’s not taking me away from tournaments that will set the course of my life, it’s pretty fun travelling. I've seen beautiful things that I couldn't have seen any other way. Maybe that can help me find a new path.

 **Makoto:** You’re a promising athlete. You still have a bright future ahead of you.

 **Sousuke:**  Hm. I’ve been thinking about that, actually. If I injure myself during a race, I’d disappear right? In front of cameras? The Registry will know about me that way.

 **Makoto:** ( _shudders_ )

 **Sousuke:** But if I didn’t have my abilities, I wouldn’t have met you and the others. So maybe it’s a fair trade-off.

 **Makoto:** I think we would have met anyway, even if we both didn’t have powers.

 **Sousuke:** Hm. What, like fate?

 **Makoto:** Y-yeah, I guess?

 **Sousuke:** ( _laughs_ ) Your ears are red!

 **Makoto:** I--!! I’ll go help Haru.

[ _Rapid footsteps, a door opening and closing_ ]

 **Sousuke:** Haruka said you’re not allowed in the kitchen!

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Amakata:** Hello?

 **Makoto:** Uh, hi.

 **Amakata:** Oh.

 **Makoto:** Can I make an appointment?

 **Amakata:** I don’t think that’s wise.

 **Makoto:** ...Yeah, I know. I was just-- I think I need help.

 **Amakata:** Sorry.

 **Makoto:** ...

 **Amakata:** I heard you’ve talked to Asahi-kun? He’s licensed as well.

 **Makoto:** Ah. He is?

 **Amakata:** He may not seem like it, but he’s a really good psychologist. He probably even has better insights, having the same experiences as you do.

 **Makoto:** That’s-- Oh. Okay. I’ll ask him.

 **Amakata:** I just want to say--

 **Makoto:** Please don’t say sorry. I’ve heard that enough times. It wasn’t your fault.

 **Amakata:**  ...Be safe, okay? And don’t call this line ever again. We never know who’s listening.

 **Makoto:** ( _sigh_ ) Thank you, sensei.

_[BEEP BEEP BEEP]_


	23. Patient 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so heavily influenced by Dive to the Future, because that's The Mood right now, ok
> 
> also?? asakisu are marrieds, that's just how it is.

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Ikuya:** ...

 **Asahi:** I know you’re allergic to talking about your past, but can we please talk about your little stalker?

 **Ikuya:** He’s not my--

 **Asahi:** He wants to cure _you_.

 **Ikuya:** I’m not sick.

 **Asahi:** I _know_. That’s what I’ve been saying! Keep up, will you?

 **Ikuya:** He… he won’t hurt anyone. He’s not that kind of person.

 **Asahi:** You know, hell is paved with good intentions and all that. He doesn’t have to _want_ to hurt them to hurt them.

 **Ikuya:** Did Amakata tell you that?

 **Asahi:** Ah. Well. She _taught_ me that. She’s all about _do as I say, not as I do_.

 **Ikuya:** She knows first-hand about good intentions, doesn’t she.

 **Asahi:** She told me never to talk about us again, you know? She’s learning. She knows she can be used against us so she’s taking herself out of the equation.

 **Ikuya:** She’s smart, at least.

 **Asahi:** She is!!! Way smarter than me, and could have been higher in the chain if Dr. Smith didn’t take her as a glorified assistant and refused to give her credit. That asshole really needs to be sent somewhere cold and dark.

 **Ikuya:** I would, but I don’t know where he is.

 **Asahi:** It’s not like we knew to search for him. I’m sure you’ll find him in no time. Anyway! We were talking about Hiyori Toono!

 **Ikuya:** ( _sigh_ ) What do you want me to say?

 **Asahi:** What has he been doing?

 **Ikuya:** I’ve found the inn he’s staying at and I’ve looped his camera feeds whenever those kids were near. Since they’ve been hiding, there hasn’t been much to fix. Hiyori’s still trying to find out where Makoto is.

 **Asahi:** I bet he’s getting frustrated.

 **Ikuya:** He’ll escalate into interviewing the hospital staff, but we’ve been careful. I don’t think he’ll find anything about Nagisa or Sousuke.

 **Asahi:** He’s not thinking about searching Haruka? Seems like an oversight.

 **Ikuya:** Haruka is a non-entity. To an outsider, he looks like a normal high school student. It helps that Dr. Smith had a file on him that puts him as a helpless child incapable of doing anything for Makoto.

 **Asahi:** And yet now he’s a normal high schooler with a harem of atypicals.

 **Ikuya:** …

 **Asahi:** You’re worried, aren’t you? That Hiyori will do something.

 **Ikuya:** He’s not--

 **Asahi:** Yeah, well. Unlike you, I have very little patience for assholes who think they’re doing the right thing for you but won’t _listen_ when you tell them to stop.

 **Ikuya:** ...I know. It might be a good idea to go there and see it for myself.

 **Asahi:** Are you sure about that? There are five atypicals here, six if you’re counting Rin’s little sister.

 **Ikuya:** Seven, if we include you.

 **Asahi:** ( _whistles_ ) It’s a lot all at once, isn’t it?

 **Ikuya:** I’m not going near any of you. Hiyori’s my target.

 **Asahi:** If you’re sure.

 **Ikuya:** I already booked a ticket.

 **Asahi:** Of course you did. Bring me a souvenir! I want dango!

 **Ikuya:** ...sure.

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Asahi:** Hello?

 **Makoto:** Hi! Uh. This is Makoto? Makoto Tachibana?

 **Asahi:** Oh! Hi. Did something happen? Need anything?

 **Makoto:** Actually… I asked Amakata-sensei if she could help me, uh, with my sleeping problems? But she said it’s not possible for her, so she recommended you. Because you’re a psychologist too.

 **Asahi:** _Technically_ , I am, sure. But. I haven’t practiced in a few years. I’m not really--

 **Makoto:** It’s perfectly fine if you can’t, I just wanted to ask because you’re the only one who… I mean, being who we are, it’s just hard to...

 **Asahi:** I understand. Can I call you back? I’ll consider it.

 **Makoto:** Oh! Oh, okay. Thank you so much!

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Kisumi:** I’m currently unavailable, physically and emotionally, except for my fiancé who I love with my entire heart. If you have something to say, please leave a message after the beep.

 **Asahi:** ( _sigh_ ) I thought you were gonna change that… Uh, hi. Call me after you’re done there? I know how much you hate cutting a party short, so. I’m fine. The kids are fine. I just want someone to talk to, I guess. Have fun with your friends, babe.

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Asahi:** Hello?

 **Kisumi:** You can’t just leave a sad message like that and expect me to not call back!

 **Asahi:** What?

 **Kisumi:** I’ll always cut any party short for you, babe. Come on.

 **Asahi:** It’s nothing important! Go back to the party, Kisumi.

 **Kisumi:** They’ll be fine without me. Do you need me to come home?

 **Asahi:** No, no. It’s fine. Can you-- Five minutes? Let’s talk for five minutes.

 **Kisumi:** Ah. Recharging with my love, huh?

 **Asahi:** _Jesus_. You’re shameless, you know?

 **Kisumi:** I know~ ♬

 **Asahi:** ( _sighs fondly_ ) I love you.

 **Kisumi:** I love you too! ...So? What happened?

 **Asahi:** Amakata told Makoto to come to me for counselling, since I’m licensed and all.

 **Kisumi:** That sounds like a great idea!

 **Asahi:** I haven’t done that since I left the registry, and… I don’t know. Do you think I can actually help him?

 **Kisumi:** Babe, you’ve been studying his case file every night. I know you want to help him. You can do it.

 **Asahi:** He’s been through so much. I don’t understand how he can approach me and trust me to help him. If I were him…

 **Kisumi:** Makoto’s always been a strong guy. He doesn’t look like it, but he has so much inner strength, you know? Me and Amakata-sensei… we changed because we saw how strong he was. How strong we _should_ be.

 **Asahi:** They’re all strong kids, aren’t they? Especially that Nagisa! After everything I read in his file, it shocked me how well-adjusted he was.

 **Kisumi:** He… well, what happened to Makoto-kun will always be a tragedy, but the one good thing that came from it was Nagisa-kun finding a purpose again.

 **Asahi:** He’s 4B, right? I thought Amakata did that to hide him from the others... is there some other reason?

 **Kisumi:** Hehe. Good catch.

 **Asahi:** Is he connected to Makoto’s case?

 **Kisumi:** We found him about half a year after we found Makoto-kun, so he was supposed to be Patient 5, but every time we got near him, he willed us to go away. We didn’t know he was following us until he suddenly appeared to save Haruka.

 **Asahi:** Huh. That’s...

 **Kisumi:** He was different before.

 **Asahi:** How so?

 **Kisumi:** He was closed off and scared of everyone. He was using his powers to throw everyone off and leave him alone.

 **Asahi:** Now that sounds more like what I was expecting from that file.

 **Kisumi:** Yeah. It makes sense, after that kind of trauma. I think saving Haruka changed something in him. It helped him heal.

 **Asahi:** That’s good to hear. He sounds so happy where he is.

 **Kisumi:** Yeah, that’s why I want to make sure they’ll be alright. They deserve to have peace after everything they’ve gone through.

 **Asahi:** So you think I should do it?

 **Kisumi:** Makoto needs you. They all do.

 **Asahi:** Yeah. They need us, don't they? Okay. I'll call him tomorrow after reviewing his case.

 **Kisumi:** Don't stay up so late.

 **Asahi:** You say that but you'll party all night long!

 **Kisumi:** You told me to go back to the party!

 **Asahi:** I was being nice! And, well, you deserve the break. Go have fun!

 **Kisumi:** Yes, sir! See you later, babe. Love you.

 **Asahi:** Love you too.

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Makoto:** Hello?

 **Asahi:** Good morning. Sorry I took so long to call.

 **Makoto:** It’s fine! Thank you for calling me back.

 **Asahi:** How do you want to do this?

 **Makoto:** I can’t leave the house, but it’s not safe either for you to come here, right?

 **Asahi:** Yeah, that’ll probably be suspicious. Uh. Ikuya can make a secure video chat line, if that’s fine?

 **Makoto:** Oh! That’ll be perfect. Thank you.

 **Asahi:** I’ll call him and get back to you. When do you want to start?

 **Makoto:** As soon as possible? I’m-- I want to help the others, but I can’t do that if I’m always in danger of fainting from exhaustion.

 **Asahi:** Right. Ikuya works fast so we might be able to do it today. Text me your e-mail address.

 **Makoto:** Thank you so much for this.

 **Asahi:** You’re welcome.

* * *

**Asahi:** Video log for Tachibana session. For background information, check file AS-4A. For additional information, check files RR and AS-4B. Yes, Ikuya, I changed the codes because the ones you chose are too long, you weird robot.

 **Ikuya:** ( _voice-modulated_ ) Wow, is this how you talk as a psychologist? No wonder you changed careers.

 **Asahi:**  At least I don't sound like _a robot_. Why are you still using that weird ass voice changer? No one’s gonna see you here.

 **Ikuya:** You don’t know that.

 **Asahi:** ...we’ll talk about that later. Anyway, ( _clears throat_ ) the patient is an astral time-traveller who was stuck in the past due to a traumatic event, thus he has developed insomnia as a result of anxiety at the prospect of sleeping. Since panic attacks trigger the said phenomena, it is a hellish cycle of pain for him. He represses his feelings to ignore the panic, but he is always vigilant about falling asleep. He is worried that nightmares may send him back, as it was known to happen before. Check AS-4A February 9 for more details. Today, we are hoping to find a solution to this.

**-**

[ _Beep_!]

[ _Encrypting..._ ]

[ _Connected_ ]

 **Makoto:** Oh! Good afternoon, Asahi-san.

 **Asahi:** Good afternoon. How are you feeling?

 **Makoto:** I’m fine.

 **Asahi:** You look like a panda.

 **Makoto:** ...I haven’t slept more than an hour for… um, since I was in the hospital.

 **Asahi:**  But you slept there?

 **Makoto:** I didn’t have a choice. Some of the doctors realized I wasn’t sleeping and injected my IV with something to help me sleep.

 **Asahi:** That… sounds creepy, actually.

 **Makoto:** My parents were concerned too, so I think the doctors had their permission.

 **Asahi:** Ah. You’re not 20 yet.

 **Makoto:** I’ll be 20 this November.

 **Asahi:** Hm. Okay. Do you want to try that?

 **Makoto:** What?

 **Asahi:** Sleeping pills. We have data on you so we know which ones would be best to keep you calm. Amakata did her research thoroughly for when you woke up. She sent all her files over to us and deleted hers, though. I think that’s why she told you to come to me.

 **Makoto:** Ah. That makes sense. She’s… she still won’t forgive herself.

 **Asahi:** And yet you’ve forgiven her, right?

 **Makoto:** There was nothing to forgive. She didn’t do anything wrong. She stayed to help me and helped deport Dr. Smith out of the country. Whenever I woke up after a panic attack before, she was the only one who helped me through it. She’s… she never wanted to hurt me. I’m sure of that.

 **Asahi:** You’re really mature. I can see why they’re all so serious about helping you.

 **Makoto:** If I didn’t have this ability, they wouldn’t have to.

 **Asahi:** Do you hate it? Your abilities?

 **Makoto:** I’m a target because of it, right? If it’s gone, I can go see my family again and go back to school.

 **Asahi:** …

 **Makoto:** What you said about Hiyori Toono… Is it true? That he can cure us?

 **Asahi:** We’re not _sick_.

 **Makoto:** But--

 **Asahi:** I understand where you’re coming from. I do. I’ve been there. I make fire when I’m nervous, and… I’ve burned a whole house down once. Almost killed someone.

 **Makoto:** Oh.

 **Asahi:** I understand hating your abilities. I understand wanting it gone. But as far as I know, Hiyori hasn’t found a way to get rid of our abilities. If he has, he would have reported it already.

 **Makoto:** Oh.

 **Asahi:** Before we proceed with anything, I guess I should ask that. Are you going forward with the hope that it’ll be one day gone, or are we trying to learn how to use your abilities so it won’t be used against you anymore?

 **Makoto:** …

 **Asahi:** That’s a loaded question, I know. Do you want to think on it?

 **Makoto:** Yeah. I’d like time. But-- What about my insomnia?

 **Asahi:** I’ll meet Rei and give him some medicine you can drink. I’m giving you anti-anxiety pills for every time you feel overwhelmed, and sleeping pills for every night. I’ll send the prescription over so you can see my directions, okay?

 **Makoto:** Thank you.

 **Asahi:** Think about it. And talk to your friends, if you need a second opinion. You’re lucky to have so many atypicals who’ll understand your story. I didn’t have that, when I was your age.

 **Makoto:** Yeah. I will. Thank you.

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Asahi:** Ikuya! What the hell!!!

 **Ikuya:** What?

 **Asahi:** You were missing for a whole week!

 **Ikuya:** I wasn’t missing. I was on my way to Iwatobi.

 **Asahi:** It doesn’t take _a week_ to get to Iwatobi from Tokyo!

 **Ikuya:** Well.

 **Asahi:** What did you do.

 **Ikuya:** The usual happened. I fixed it. I’m fine. They’re fine. No one’s going to jail tonight.

 **Asahi:** ( _sarcastic laughter_ ) Ha-ha, hilarious.

 **Ikuya:** I’m not trying to be funny.

 **Asahi:** No, you’re a natural.

 **Ikuya:** Are you angry?

 **Asahi:** I’m _worried_. Kisumi wanted to call your brother, you know? He was that worried.

 **Ikuya:** Did he?

 **Asahi:** No, we’re not stupid enough to call a Registry member while we’re trying to hide from them. Even if they’re the good guys.

 **Ikuya:** I’m sorry.

 **Asahi:** Next time, call. Update us.

 **Ikuya:** You could just track me.

 **Asahi:** ...I can do that?

 **Ikuya:** Asahi... You didn’t open the pack I gave you, did you?

 **Asahi:** ...I left it in Tokyo.

 **Ikuya:** ( _sigh_ )

 **Asahi:** Whatever! Just call next time! _You’re_ the tech guy. Ah. And I’ve been talking to Makoto with the burner phone we sent him, but we haven’t had another session since you _disappeared_.

 **Ikuya:** I’ll set it up as soon as I’m done with this.

 **Asahi:** With what?

 **Ikuya:** I’m meeting Ryuugazaki Rei.

 **Asahi:** WHAT?! You said--

 **Ikuya:** I won’t go near any of you. Except Rei. He’s… he’s valuable to me.

 **Asahi:** ...Hm. I see your point. Let me know how that goes.

 **Ikuya:** Yeah. I’ll see you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm so excited for the next chapter, you don't understand!!!!


	24. Patient 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is long

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rei:** Hello?

 **Ikuya:** Good evening. Is this Rei Ryuugazaki?

 **Rei:** It is. How may I help you?

 **Ikuya:** I’m Ikuya, the one you talked to earlier. I’d like to arrange an exchange of information, if possible.

 **Rei:** Oh. Um… how? You’re the one who-- You deleted a recording, right? You can access anything we have.

 **Ikuya:** Not everything. I’ll be coming to Iwatobi in a few days, and I’d like to meet up with you. I don’t have Asahi’s negator patch so you will be free to look through my head, too.

 **Rei:** I’m grateful for the opportunity, but uh, is there a catch? You hid your voice earlier, and you didn’t want to tell us your ability. Why meet with me and open your mind to a telepath?

 **Ikuya:** Ah. That’s good. You’re careful.

 **Rei:** Thank you. I try.

 **Ikuya:** You can look through my head _too_ , I said.

 **Rei:** Oh. Oooh. You’re a telepath too?

 **Ikuya:** Sure. You’ll understand when we meet.

 **Rei:** You’ll explain to me about the Registry as well?

 **Ikuya:** My mind is at your mercy. Don’t bring anyone else, though. This will be just between us.

 **Rei:** That-- Is this another secret? Those aren’t helpful in the least, in my experience.

 **Ikuya:** No. You can tell your friends about me all you want. I don’t care, honestly, as long as this stays within your group. But I have a… I have a condition, a health condition. You’re the only safe one to meet.

 **Rei:** Okay. If that’s the case, then I agree.

 **Ikuya:** I’ll e-mail you the details when I arrive at Iwatobi.

 **Rei:** You have my--

[ _Beep! Beep!_ ]

 **Rei:** Of course he has. ( _sigh_ )

* * *

 **Rei:** Audio log for May 21. As I’ve told the others, I am about to meet one of our new allies. Compared to Asahi-san and Kisumi-san, he is shrouded in mystery. There is something hidden in his words and the way the other two talk about him, and I am anxious to find out what it is. Hopefully, it is something good and helpful in our situation. If he is another kind of telepath, it would be a great opportunity to understand more how atypical abilities work.

[ _Stop_ ]

-

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Rei:** I’m waiting at the cafe of his choice now.

[ _Distant sounds of coffee makers whirring, the door opens and noise from outside comes in, but it is closed and the quiet comes back_ ]

 **Gou:** Oh! Rei-kun!

 **Rei:** Ah. Gou-san! I-- Oh. That’s fascinating.

 **Gou:** ( _giggles_ ) It is pretty cool, isn’t it?

 **Rei:** You didn’t say your abilities already manifested.

 **Gou:** It’s still spotty at best, honestly. I think it’s stronger on you because you’re atypical too. I still can’t get much of a read on my parents, and Nii-chan’s head is… Hm.

 **Rei:** ...Sorry.

 **Gou:** He won’t stop thinking about how our parents are ‘Atypical Registry’. Ring any bells?

 **Rei:** ( _gulps_ )

 **Gou:** Oh. Is that how is it? That _is_ suspicious. But what _really_ happened with Makoto-san, hm?

 **Rei:** …

 **Gou:** ...That’s-- Okay, that looks… _bad_. My parents had nothing to do with that, right?

 **Rei:** …

 **Gou:** I can look into those for you. As soon as I get a hang of this.

 **Rei:** It seems like you’re already good at using your abilities.

 **Gou:** It’s nothing. Thank you for the information.

 **Rei:** Nagisa-kun said we’re going to need your help. I’m glad we saw each other.

 **Gou:** I actually came here because I heard your mind!

 **Rei:** You did?

 **Gou:** It’s a little bit overwhelming this close. It was already loud and chaotic from the streets, but being near is… you analyze so many things. There aren’t many people here, though, so maybe that’s why it’s easier to handle.

 **Rei:** Hm?

 **Gou:** Since you can read people’s subconscious, don’t you tend to bring everything to the front and think about everyone’s thoughts? So listening to you is like listening to everyone’s subconscious, too.

 **Rei:** Ah.

 **Gou:** This empty cafe is good.

 **Rei:** ....

 **Gou:** Ah, you’re meeting someone, huh? Who-- Oh. Okay. I’ll leave. Thanks for talking to me. It’s really nice to hear someone’s thoughts and know they can hear some of mine too.

 **Rei:** ?

 **Gou:** I don’t know. It just seems unfair that I can read into people and they don’t get the same from me. I have to make an effort to tell them my secrets when I find out theirs.

 **Rei:** ...Ah.

 **Gou:** You should tell them about how you feel, since they can’t hear your thoughts.

 **Rei:**  There haven't been time for that.

 **Gou:** Even if you're living together with them?

 **Rei:** I don't really... know how to bring it up.

 **Gou:** You're smart. You'll figure it out.

 **Rei:** Thank you. I'll keep that in mind.

 **Gou:**  So... this Ikuya will probably know if I hang around and spy on you, huh?

 **Rei:** Definitely.

 **Gou:** I should go home anyway. I can practice my skills on my parents. If ever anything comes up, I’ll call Nagisa.

 **Rei:** Thank you.

 **Gou:** Good luck.

[ _Stop recording_ ]

-

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Ikuya:** Ryuugazaki?

 **Rei:** Ah. Ikuya-san?

 **Ikuya:** …

 **Rei:** ...Oh! Ohhhh. I’m-- This is _a lot_.

 **Ikuya:** …

 **Rei:** I can _feel_ you going through my memories.

 **Ikuya:** It’s necessary. Feel free to help yourself to mine.

 **Rei:** It’s-- I’m not really-- Your mind is overwhelming.

 **Ikuya:** It’s a health condition.

 **Rei:** I can’t really… ( _groans_ ) I’m getting a migraine.

 **Ikuya:** Focus on something. What do you want to know? Follow that thread. When you found out about the surveillance items, it was because you were _thinking_ about surveillance. Your ability is about what _you_ think and how people connect to that.

 **Rei:** Oh. Right. I've done that before...

 **Ikuya:** The subconscious is too vast for a person to sift through with ease.

 **Rei:** And yet you’re doing it so easily.

 **Ikuya:** I’m a fast learner.

 **Rei:** A fast _learner_. Because this is the first time you’re using telepathy on the subconscious. Because-- Oh! You’re not a telepath!

 **Ikuya:** Good.

 **Rei:** You’re-- That’s-- Nagisa will love you so much.

 **Ikuya:** …

 **Rei:** Wait, I should think about the Registry! The… Your brother works for the Registry? Ah, I mean, Amakata-sensei and Asahi-san did too, so it’s not bad, but… You weren’t working there, but you were getting treatment? So they really aren’t all bad. If they were helping you. That Hiyori really is… um.

 **Ikuya:** I’m done.

 **Rei:** There’s still so much…

 **Ikuya:**  I’m going to code something in my laptop now. That will clear my head and push everything to the side. Search specifically for the Registry’s history. What we do. How Hiyori works.

 **Rei:** I will. Thank you.

* * *

[ _Door opening; running footsteps_ ]

 **Rei:** I’m home!

 **Nagisa:** Rei-chan!!! How was it? Did you find out anything?

 **Rei:** I found out _a lot_. We should sit down with everyone.

 **Nagisa:** Everyone’s waiting in the living room! Come on!

[ _Door sliding open, closed_ ]

 **Makoto:** Welcome home!

 **Sousuke:** How was it?

 **Rei:** Oh, where’s Haruka-kun?

 **Nagisa:** He’s doing grocery shopping. We underestimated how much we all eat…

 **Sousuke:** You ate all the bread without telling anyone. That’s why he’s doing an emergency grocery run.

 **Nagisa:** I wouldn’t have eaten it all if you didn’t eat the mochi he bought!

 **Sousuke:** I asked him to buy that last time. I paid for that.

 **Nagisa:** Noooo. It’s still unfair!

 **Makoto:** ( _clears throat_ ) So, Rei? How was it?

 **Rei:** Ikuya-kun is _fascinating_.

 **Nagisa:** What’s his power?

 **Rei:** I can’t even begin to explain how-- He’s just-- He used telepathy on me better than I’ve ever done on others and he taught me how to use mine more easily. He’s a _genius_.

 **Nagisa:**  ...I think he fell in love?

 **Sousuke:** ( _chuckles_ ) Weren’t you apprehensive about this guy?

 **Rei:** I still am! It’s just that-- He’s--

 **Makoto:** Fascinating?

 **Nagisa:** You didn’t answer my question!

 **Rei:** I’m not entirely sure how it works, but he can use any atypical ability in his immediate vicinity.

 **Nagisa:** ...he’s a mimic?!

 **Rei:** Yes. He learned how to use my ability immediately after meeting me. I think that’s why he can’t meet with us. It’s overwhelming. I was already overwhelmed being around him and feeling him use my own abilities on me.

 **Nagisa:** That’s SO COOL!

 **Sousuke:** ( _mutters_ ) and terrifying.

 **Rei:** It is. His ability was too rare that the Registry wanted to experiment on him too, but Ikuya-kun’s brother was already a part of the Registry and he helped Ikuya-kun hide while he fixes things from within.

 **Makoto:** Ah. So that’s what Asahi-san meant when he said they’ll find the bad parts and the good parts?

 **Rei:** Yes. According to Ikuya-kun’s memories, the Registry was helping him learn about his abilities and how to use them, but there were greedy people who thought Ikuya-kun was a way to fast track their research. The Registry was built on the principle that atypicals should have specialists who can help them reintegrate into society after their abilities manifest, but more and more researchers are forgetting this purpose and going after atypicals as mere subjects and not as people to help.

 **Sousuke:** So. The Registry isn’t bad but it’s corrupted.

 **Rei:** I think so. They’re still helping people like me who need to polish our abilities to be able to function in society. In a way, a majority of them are like Amakata-sensei.

 **Sousuke:** People who try to help but are helpless when it comes to management pressure?

 **Makoto:** Sousuke-kun.

 **Sousuke:** Sorry. Force of habit.

 **Makoto:** That means me and Sousuke and Nagisa are in danger because we have… um, we have special abilities?

 **Rei:** _Research-worthy_ abilities. Time travelling in any form can be used to uncover so much about history, and Nagisa-kun is…

 **Nagisa:** A weapon.

 **Rei:** It hurts me to think about it but they _will_ think that if they ever find out about you. Telepaths and Telekinetics are a dime a dozen. Pyrokinesis is common enough not to be a threat, as well as other element-based abilities. Time is unexplored, and I’ve never heard anyone who had Nagisa-kun’s abilities.

 **Sousuke:** What a lucky bunch we are.

 **Makoto:** We _are_ lucky, that we’re all together. On our own, we wouldn’t be able to protect ourselves as well as we do now.

 **Sousuke:** Except we’re not protecting ourselves. We’re _hiding_.

 **Makoto:** We’re taking it slow but Rei-kun’s already learned a lot, and we’re _alive_ without anyone figuring out where we are. It’s something.

 **Sousuke:**  ( _sigh_ ) ...I know. Sorry. Being cooped up inside is driving me nuts.

 **Rei:** I know you’re worried about Rin-kun, but he’s been calling us properly everyday. And he’s not in any real danger, right? That’s what they told us.

 **Sousuke:** Yeah, well. It’s hard not to worry about that guy.

 **Nagisa:** I understand that feeling!

 **Rei:** Ah, actually, I saw Gou-san earlier. I think her powers are manifesting.

 **Nagisa:** And she used it on you?

 **Rei:** She’s as adept with it as we imagined she’d be.

 **Nagisa:** Finally!

 **Rei:** She said she’ll call you if something ever comes up in their parents’ minds.

 **Sousuke:** That’s reassuring.

 **Rei:** I know. I’m glad Rin-kun has someone to support him there, as well.

 **Nagisa:** ( _sigh_ ) I miss Rin-chan.

 **Makoto:** We’ll see him as soon as this all blows over.

 **Sousuke:** With our luck, something might actually blow up.

 **Makoto:** _Sousuke_.

 **Sousuke:** I was kidding! ...Mostly.

 **Makoto:** Nagisa is a bad influence on you.

 **Nagisa:** I’m _not_. That’s all him!

 **Rei:** Sousuke-kun is a bit… pessimistic.

 **Sousuke:** I balance things out. I can’t believe you’re forcing me to side with Haruka, you optimists trio.

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs_ ) I can’t wait to see Rin-chan’s face when he finds out how in synch Haru-chan and Sou-chan are now.

 **Sousuke:** Me, too.

* * *

 **Rei:** Private log, May 23. With Asahi-kun’s permission, and Sousuke-kun’s urging, I’ve decided to conduct my own research into the Registry’s past. I believe that with a fresh perspective, I might be able to see something that can help us. So now I am in Tokyo, in a public library, looking at newspaper articles. Ikuya-kun has given me enough information to guide my research.

-

 **Rei:** It has been three hours since I started, and I still am just seeing things that Ikuya-kun has already provided. Maybe this really is a fool’s-- Oh.

[ _Rustling papers_ ]

 **Rei:** _Matsuoka_. I should have-- There is an article here about a Matsuoka Kyou. She was an advisor to the Ministry of Health during the time the Atypical Registry was built inside this very hospital she helped fund. Maybe… instead of searching about the Registry, perhaps I should focus on finding out _why_ Rin-kun is ‘untouchable’. Asahi-kun and Ikuya-kun are helping us, but they clearly have no interest in Rin-kun’s situation as long as it does not reveal where we are.

[ _Frantic writing on paper_ ]

 **Rei:** But Rin-kun is key. Is Matsuoka Kyou a founding member of the Registry? If so, is that why Rin-kun’s parents are working for the Registry? Why are they only monitors, though? There’s so many questions that can lead to explaining how the Registry _works_. I need to figure this out.

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rin:** Hello?

 **Rei:** Good evening!

 **Rin:** Oh, hey! I just finished talking to Haru. Heard you weren’t there with the others.

 **Rei:** Yes. I am doing independent research in Tokyo.

 **Rin:** That sounds hard. Did you find anything?

 **Rei:** Ah. Well. Maybe? I wanted to ask you questions to confirm my hypothesis.

 **Rin:** Oh? Then fire away.

 **Rei:** Do you know a Matsuoka Kyou?

 **Rin:** My great-grandmother is named Kyou. Why?

 **Rei:** She’s still alive, isn’t she?

 **Rin:** Nearing a hundred or so years, I think. Is she part of the, uh, the organization too?

 **Rei:** I think she may have helped _build_ the organization.

 **Rin:** What.

 **Rei:** According to my research, she is closely related to the people who built the Registry. She’s not in any of Ikuya-kun’s memories but this would explain a lot. If she’s a founder, then…

 **Rin:** Why wouldn’t they know about it, though? Those two, I mean.

 **Rei:** Maybe she wasn’t an official founder, or perhaps it was something else, but I _know_ she was there. There is enough evidence to connect her to everyone involved in the Registry.

 **Rin:** Hm.

 **Rei:** Oh!!!

 **Rin:** What?

 **Rei:** I never thought about it before, but you and your sister are atypical, and your father is as well. There is a chance your grandmother and great-grandmother were, too! The Registry was built _for_ atypicals, but they didn’t have any atypicals in the founding members. They were simply researchers who knew of the phenomenon. If she was involved, and she was from a line of atypicals…

 **Rin:** Huh. That’s… That makes sense. That would explain why my parents would be involved, even if they don’t really work for them full-time.

 **Rei:** Do you know where she is now?

 **Rin:** My great-grandma? She’s here in Iwatobi. She retired to some temple-like house at the edge of town after resigning from her government job, if I remember correctly.

 **Rei:** Oh. She’s in Iwatobi… That’s-- that’s interesting.

 **Rin:** Maybe I could talk to her. Ask her about this thing. I’m pretty sure we moved here to be closer to her, but me and Gou have never visited her because we’ve been too busy with school and competitions.

 **Rei:** She could be interested in talking about your family’s legacy!

 **Rin:**  ...Wow, that sucks. What a bad legacy.

 **Rei:** The Registry was initially built to _help_ us! It's not her fault it's corrupted right now.

 **Rin:**  Still. If we really have that power, it would have been better if they helped before everything went to shit.

 **Rei:** We’re not really… _sure_ about the situation.

 **Rin:** The context, huh. Maybe Gou can figure that out.

 **Rei:** Oh! She told you?

 **Rin:** Yep. We’ve been practicing together. I’ve been teaching her the things Amakata-sensei taught me.

 **Rei:** That’s good to hear. Are you well?

 **Rin:** I’m fine. It’s awfully quiet without Nagisa and Sousuke, but at least I see Haru at school.

 **Rei:** Nagisa still hasn’t come to school, huh?

 **Rin:** He’s worried about leaving Makoto and Sousuke alone in the house. I think it helps Haru calm down too. Haru wouldn’t come to school otherwise. He only really trusts Nagisa to protect Makoto.

 **Rei:** Is he there because of the scientists, or…

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) You know Nagisa will lock them up there if he’s not worried about other threats. Though Haruka is probably thankful they’re not alone for other reasons, too.

 **Rei:** Ah, that’s true. Nagisa-kun will be the first to push them to have ‘alone time’.

 **Rin:** Good luck to Haru when that day comes.

 **Rei:** He likes Sousuke-kun now, though! I think he's close to approving!

 **Rin:** Ugh. Don’t remind me. I mean, I’m _glad_ they’re not pissing each other off in that house, but the thought of Sousuke being around Haruka all the time…

 **Rei:** Ah~ Could this be jealousy?

 **Rin:** W-what?! It’s _anxiety_! I don’t know what kind of shit Sousuke is telling Haru.

 **Rei:** Oh! He does talk about your childhood a lot.

 **Rin:** Tsk.

 **Rei:** I heard him bribing Haruka-kun with pictures, so he’d cook something else other than mackerel for breakfast.

 **Rin:** I’ll _kill_ that guy…

 **Rei:** ( _laughs_ ) Isn’t it nice, though? Your pictures are worth the effort of making omurice in the morning!

 **Rin:** …

 **Rei:** Are you embarrassed?

 **Rin:** Shut up.

 **Rei:** I should go back to my research.

 **Rin:** Good luck. Come back here soon, okay?

 **Rei:** Of course. I will finish up in a few days. Goodbye.

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rei:** Hello?

 **Ikuya:** I have news for you. Are you in Iwatobi?

 **Rei:** I’m on my way back from Tokyo. Did something happen?

 **Ikuya:** Hiyori sent in a report to the Registry a few days ago. He encrypted it so it took me a while to read it.

 **Rei:** Oh. Is it-- is it bad? Do they know about us?

 **Ikuya:** No. Nagisa has no records to speak of, and he’s… his abilities are _effective_. Sousuke has a convenient reason for being in a hospital, given his sports history. It was easy to hide the two of them. They have no physical evidence of any of you being there.

 **Rei:** Okay. So we’re safe.

 **Ikuya:** The only thing he said in his report is he’s sure Makoto is still in Iwatobi, and that he needs access to Rin. Out of everyone, Rin is the most known in the community, especially to the doctors who were hovering around Makoto. When Hiyori got to them, they mentioned seeing Rin at the time of Makoto’s waking up.

 **Rei:** ...Oh. That’s bad.

 **Ikuya:** The Registry rejected his appeal. Rin is still untouchable.

 **Rei:** …

 **Ikuya:** You know why, don’t you?

 **Rei:** I have a hunch.

 **Ikuya:** Hiyori will find a way to get to him. We need to make a move soon.

 **Rei:** Will he-- Is Rin-kun in danger?

 **Ikuya:** Hiyori won’t intentionally hurt him.

 **Rei:**  But... unintentionally?

 **Ikuya:**  That's why we need to make a move. I’ll call you if anything new comes up.

 **Rei:** Thank you.

* * *

[ _Door opening_ ]

 **Rei:** I’m home!

 **Nagisa:** Hey! Welcome home!

 **Rei:** Where’s everyone?

 **Nagisa:** Mako-chan’s in a session with Asahi-kun in the guest room. Sou-chan’s sleeping by the backyard.

 **Rei:** And Haruka-kun?

 **Nagisa:** He’s on a date! With Rin-chan!

 **Rei:** Oh!

 **Nagisa:** They’re finally swimming together~ I wanted to spy on them but I don’t want to leave the house… Ah! _You_ should spy on them!

 **Rei:** No.

 **Nagisa:** Rei-chaaaan.

 **Rei:** That’s not important right now. Hiyori-san sent in a report that mentioned Rin-kun. Ikuya-kun’s worried about that.

 **Nagisa:** But Rin-chan’s safe, right? They keep on saying he’s safe where he is.

 **Rei:** Yeah. Still, I’m worried. If he’s seen with Haruka-kun outside of class…

 **Nagisa:** Oh, don’t worry about that. They’re meeting inside the public pool ‘accidentally’ so it won’t look like they’re on a date. Even if _they are_.

 **Rei:** Ah. That’s smart.

 **Nagisa:** Thanks~♥ I planned that part!

 **Rei:** ( _laughs_ ) You’re really invested in their relationship, huh?

 **Nagisa:** They make each other smile! Haru-chan and Rin-chan deserves to smile a whoooole lot!

 **Rei:** Yeah. They do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) ikuya's powers are my favorite in any mutant show, and i only gave it to him bec he swims the IM  
> 2) i am obsessed with rin’s grandma so that’s why she’s a minor character here  
> 3) my notes for this story literally says “ _rin is goddamn atypical ROYALTY because it’s what he DESERVES_ ” because i am, above all, rin matsuoka’s proud mother
> 
>  
> 
> next chapter is..... rin pov...........


	25. Patient 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this won't be a chill fic if i won't post a plot-heavy chapter while slightly drunk tnx
> 
> i want to say im sorry for ...uh who i am? but ♬ i am what i am, I am my own special creation ♬
> 
> we're at the home stretch, you guys!!!!!

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rin:** Hello?

 **Haruka:** Rin.

 **Rin:** Ah. Hi! Did-- Did something happen?

 **Haruka:** No. We’re fine.

 **Rin:** That’s good. Uh...

 **Haruka:** …

 **Rin:** So… What’s up?

 **Haruka:** Nagisa told us about your parents.

 **Rin:** Oh.

 **Haruka:** Are you alright?

 **Rin:** I’m fine! It was a shock, but it explains so much, you know? We’ve always been kind of weird. I just didn’t expect that they’re part of something like that.

 **Haruka:** Rei said your parents weren’t bad.

 **Rin:** I know. That’s what I believe, honestly. They’re my parents. I love them.

 **Haruka:** …

 **Rin:** I know it’s hard to see my side, but Amakata-sensei wasn’t bad, either. I trust her, and I trust my parents. I’m not in danger, and I’ll find out how my parents are involved so you guys won’t be in danger anymore.

 **Haruka:** If you trust them, why don’t you just ask?

 **Rin:** Well, like with Amakata-sensei, I assume this isn’t as simple as that. I won’t put you guys in more danger with rash decisions.

 **Haruka:** I hate this.

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) I know. Adults are fickle and complicated. I wish it were simpler. Do you know how me and Sousuke fix things when we’re fighting? We do _janken_.

 **Haruka:** He tries to do that here, too.

 **Rin:** Try?

 **Haruka:** Nagisa always gets the final say in anything.

 **Rin:** Of course he does, that brat.

 **Haruka:** You can’t come here anymore, right?

 **Rin:** Yeah.

 **Haruka:** Nagisa will miss you.

 **Rin:** Is that so? ...How about you?

 **Haruka:** Hm?

 **Rin:** W-will you miss... ( _clears throat_ ) Will you miss me?

 **Haruka:** …

 **Rin:** Aaah, it’s weird not feeling what you’re feeling.

 **Haruka:** I like it. I like talking on the phone.

 **Rin:** Me too, but it feels wrong not knowing.

 **Haruka:** I don’t know what you feel anytime.

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) I guess this makes it fair, huh?

 **Haruka:** Yeah.

( **Nagisa:** Haru-chan! Who’re you talking to?

 **Haruka:** Rin.

 **Nagisa:** Aw!! You called him?

 **Haruka:** Do you want to talk to him?

 **Nagisa:** Yes!!!)

 **Haruka:** I’m passing the phone to Nagisa.

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) Okay. Talk to you later?

 **Haruka:** Yeah.

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Nagisa:** Hello? Nanase Residence. How may I help you?

 **Rin:** ...What.

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs_ ) Rin-chan!!!

 **Rin:** What was _that_?

 **Nagisa:** It’s a cover! I figured maybe Hiyori-san would try to call here, and I can’t slip!

 **Rin:** That’s really smart.

 **Nagisa:** Thanks~

 **Rin:** So, uh.

 **Nagisa:** Do you want to talk to Sou-chan? Mako-chan? Rei-chan?

 **Rin:** …

 **Nagisa:** You can tell me, Rin-chan~

 **Rin:** Is Haru there?

 **Nagisa:** Ah, of course it’s Haru-chan, huh? Even though you see each other at school!!! Unfair!!!

 **Rin:** I just want to know if we’re still on for tomorrow…

 **Nagisa:** For your date?

 **Rin:** It’s not--

 **Nagisa:** It’s not?

 **Rin:** I’m-- Well. You’re all still hiding and it’s not the time for that.

 **Nagisa:** Hm?

 **Rin:** I was thinking we should cancel it. Until we’re sure about what we’re doing.

 **Nagisa:** No! You can’t do that to Haru-chan again! I forbid it!

 **Rin:** _Nagisa_.

 **Nagisa:** You _promised_ you’d swim tomorrow! I’ve never seen him swim, you know? But Mako-chan has been showing us pictures and videos from before. Haru-chan _deserves_ to swim right now.

 **Rin:** Ah.

 **Nagisa:** So don’t cancel, okay? We’ll think of something.

 **Rin:** Okay. Let’s think of a plan.

 **Nagisa:** That’s the spirit!

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Operator:** You’ve reached Haruka Nanase. If you want to leave a message, press 1.

[ _Beep_ ]

 **Rin:** Hey! I reminded you _repeatedly_ to charge your phone. And bring it. Did you forget? I’ll be inside so just find me there at the pool.

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Operator:** You’ve reached Haruka Nanase. If you want to leave a message, press 1.

[ _Beep_ ]

 **Rin:** It’s been an hour. I know you’re not that kind of person, but I’m not sure how much bad influence Sousuke’s had on you, so if this is revenge for cancelling on our first swim d-- our first uh, meet-up, please at least call me. I’m worried.

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Operator:** You’ve reached Haruka Nanase. If you want to leave a message, press 1.

[ _Beep_ ]

 **Rin:** Shit. Hey. Uh. I really hope this isn’t a prank you’re playing. I called your home and they said you left three hours ago. Where are you?

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rin:** Haru! What the hell! Where are you?!

 **(_)** : Who’s the time traveller?

 **Rin:** ( _growls_ ) Is this Hiyori?

 **(_):** ( _raspy_ _laugh_ )

 **Rin:** Hey! Where’s Haruka?

 **(_):** Safe _for now_.

 **Rin:** What do you want?!

 **(_):** The time traveller. Come to the beach tonight and--

( [ _Clattering, a door slamming open, heavy footsteps_ ]

 **Sousuke:** _You bastard!_ How dare you come back after--

 **(_):** ( _amused_ ) I don’t think we’ve met.

 **Sousuke:** You don’t need to know who I am, asshole. Give Haruka back.

 **(_):** Oh? I thought Makoto-kun would come for him, like last time.

 **Sousuke:** Don’t even try to come near him. You’re _dead_ now.

 **(_):** Sorry. I don’t care, quite honestly.

[ _A loud crack_ ]

 **Sousuke:** Ah! )

[ _Silence_ ]

 **(_):** It seems I found the time traveller without your help, Matsuoka-kun. Now, I wonder when he’ll come back?

 **Rin:** Don't--!

[ _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ ]

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rin:** Gou! Do you--

 **Gou:** I’m sorry! I couldn’t contact you and when I called Nanase-kun’s house, I got Sousuke-kun so I told him what I heard and--

 **Rin:** Wait! Slow down. What did you hear?

 **Gou:** Mom found out earlier that a Dr. Smith was back, and I remembered him from Rei-kun’s thoughts so I asked her who that was, and she said he was just a colleague but she was _thinking_ that he was a man willing to hurt you to finish his research. I got worried and I tried calling you but the line was busy, so I called Nanase-kun’s house.

 **Rin:**  And now Sousuke's ran off to confront the guy.

 **Gou:** What?!

 **Rin:** That reckless asshole. I can’t believe he didn’t even fucking call me.

 **Gou:** Why did he confront Dr. Smith?

 **Rin:** He kidnapped Haruka.

 **Gou:** _What_?!

 **Rin:** Shit. This is such a mess. Ask mom and dad as much as you can, please? Maybe they can help. I’m just--

 **Gou:** We’ll find him. Go to Nanase-kun’s house. Nagisa’s worried too.

 **Rin:** Yeah. I’m on my way.

\---

[ _Door slamming open_ ]

 **Rin:** Nagisa!

 **Nagisa:** Is Sou-chan with you?

 **Makoto:** Have you seen Haru?!

 **Rin:** Dr. Smith’s in Japan and he took Haruka so Sousuke went after him, but he got hurt and now he’s missing too and we don’t know where they all are. It’s… It’s all fucked up. I don't--

 **Nagisa:** Oh no...

 **Rin:** Wh-what’s happening?

 **Nagisa:** Mako-chan, go to the next room and lock it, okay? Sleep without dreams for a few hours. Can you do that?

 **Makoto:** …

[ _Footsteps, door sliding open then closed_ ]

 **Rin:** What are you doing?

 **Nagisa:** If Mako-chan panics, he’ll end up stuck again. Haru-chan won’t like that. We need to focus.

 **Rin:** Is that why--

 **Nagisa:** I need you  _all_ to focus.

 **Rin:** You’re forcing calm on us. On _me_.

 **Nagisa:** I _want_ you all to help me. I always get what I want.

 **Rin:** Y-yeah. I get that. It’s just-- It’s a bit much. I can feel your anger and your panic and your _pain_. You need to ease up, Nagisa. It won’t help us if you over-exert yourself too.

 **Nagisa:** Sorry. ( _deep breath_ ) Haru-chan’s my most important person. I can’t let him get hurt again. Not on my watch.

 **Rin:** I understand that. I feel the same way.

 **Nagisa:** What should we do now?

 **Rin:** Where’s Rei?

 **Nagisa:** He’s on the phone with--

[ _Sliding door opening_ ]

 **Rei:** Ikuya-san’s given me coordinates! He said we simply need to be in that radius for him to copy our abilities and he would get Haruka-kun on his own.

 **Rin:** He’ll-- he’ll do that?

 **Rei:** It’s his job.

 **Nagisa:**  Right! Haru-chan isn’t even atypical! That evil doctor is pushing it!

 **Rin:** Let’s go. We have to get Haru.

 **Rei:** I’ll drive.

[ _Running footsteps, door opening_ ]

 **_:** Stop!

 **Rin:** Who are you?

 **Rei:**  ...Hiyori-san.

 **Hiyori:** Don’t go there.

 **Nagisa:** _Move_.

 **Hiyori:** ( _through gritted teeth_ ) He’ll _die_.

 **Rei:** Oh.

 **Nagisa:** What?

 **Rin:** He’s _worried_.

 **Rei:** You have to move. You haven’t seen Ikuya-kun in a year. You don’t know how well he is now.

 **Hiyori:** There are three of you, with Asahi and whoever your time-traveller is around there too. No matter how much he’s improved, he’ll never be able to handle that! You don’t _understand_!

 **Nagisa:** _MOVE_.

[ _Hiyori falling down_ ]

 **Nagisa:** _You_ don’t understand. Haru-chan didn’t do anything wrong! He’s never done anything wrong! Why would you bring him to this again, huh?! He doesn’t deserve to suffer again!

 **Rei:** Nagisa-kun… I don’t think he’s with Dr. Smith.

 **Nagisa:** I don’t _care_.

 **Rin:** We have to go. If you want to help Ikuya, go with us and _help us_. You can never win against Nagisa. You should know that.

 **Hiyori:** I didn’t-- I didn’t know he was this powerful.

 **Rin:** Yeah. Whatever. Rei, come on. Start the car.

 **Rei:** Yes!

[ _Running footsteps, car door opening_ ]

[ _Car engine starting_ ]

 **Rin:** That feeling you have right now? That urge to burn down everything to help that Ikuya? We all feel that too, for Haru. You can’t stop us. If you want to save that guy, you have to come with us and talk to him yourself.

 **Hiyori:** ...With that level of power, you should have been more closely observed, you know? Protecting you was a mistake.

 **Rin:** I’ve heard that before. I don’t _care_. Are you coming with us?

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chan…

 **Rin:** He doesn’t have any ill-intent, okay? He wants to save this friend of his. I can fucking relate. Can we please move on now?!

 **Hiyori:** You’re just letting me go with you?

 **Rin:** Not if you’re this slow. Fuck! We need to go _now_!

 **Hiyori:** I--

 **Rin:** What?!

 **Hiyori:** I’ll go.

 **Rin:** Then get your ass to the car and explain everything you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiyori was a red herring, sorry
> 
> you can yell at me at moeblobmegane.tumblr.com


	26. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short (action-packed??) one, because it felt off to add more to this chapter.
> 
> Nagisa's POV chapter will be after this.
> 
> also hiyori is a cartoon villain but listen. listeeen. i love him.

[ _Car doors closing_ ]

[ _Silence_ ]

[ _Car engine noise as the they drive quickly away_ ]

 **Rin:** You knew where we were, didn’t you?

 **Hiyori:** ...

 **Rei:** He knew but he did not report it because it was potentially a place where Ikuya-kun could go. He did not want to put Ikuya-kun in danger.

 **Hiyori:** ( _stiffly_ ) Ikuya is my priority.

 **Nagisa:** Creepy.

 **Hiyori:** I don’t care what you think. I won’t let him be in danger.

 **Rin:** Yeah, and you’ll put everyone else in danger, huh?

 **Nagisa:** You made Rin-chan a target. Ikuya-kun’s _badass_. He doesn’t need you fighting for him.

 **Hiyori:** You don’t _understand_.

 **Rin:** Then _explain_ , seriously. You can’t just say that and expect people to believe what you’re saying. Is that how you get things done in the Registry? That’s so inefficient, _jesus_.

 **Hiyori:** I've already told you! Having you around is bad for him!

 **Rin:**  You think he'll be overwhelmed?

 **Hiyori:** I _know_ he’ll be overwhelmed. I’ve spent years studying his condition.

 **Rin:** Is that why he ran away from you? Because you were studying him?

 **Hiyori:** He _didn’t_ \--

 **Rin:** Oh. You’re-- Huh. Nagisa, are you still doing that thing? Calming me down?

 **Nagisa:** A bit. Rei-chan needs to focus on driving.

 **Rin:** But you’re not doing it to this guy.

 **Nagisa:** I want him to tell us the truth, so. It’s a different matter.

 **Rin:** You’re imposing a different instinct on him.

 **Nagisa:** I guess.

 **Rin:** ...You’re terrifying.

 **Nagisa:** I know.

[ _Rin ruffling Nagisa’s hair_ ]

 **Rin:**  I'm glad you're on our side.

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs softly_ )

 **Rin:** So, tell us the truth. You were using us to reach Ikuya. You didn’t care about us at all, did you?

 **Hiyori:** I came here to make sure the Registry wouldn’t find Ikuya while trying to hunt your time-traveller.

 **Nagisa:** So you wanted them to find our time-traveller?

 **Hiyori:** He’s an important source of research.

 **Nagisa:** He’s _human_. Our _friend_.

 **Hiyori:** Sacrifices have to be made to collect valuable data.

 **Nagisa:** You’re _evil_.

 **Rin:** You don’t feel any guilt at all. Just worry. You think you’re _right_.

 **Hiyori:** I have my priorities. You people should understand that.

 **Rin:** Oh man, you’re a sociopath.

 **Nagisa:** And you let him into the car!

 **Rin:** You’re more powerful than him.

 **Nagisa:** Still!!

 **Rin:** We’ll be fine. He really has no ill-intent towards us, and he’s scared of you, so.

 **Nagisa:** I guess… Oh, and knew about us but he didn’t report about me!

 **Hiyori:** Your abilities are too useful. It's dangerous in the wrong hands.

 **Nagisa:** So you’re not really loyal to the Registry at all, are you? You’re just there to make sure Ikuya-kun stays away?

 **Rin:** I understand that reasoning, but…

 **Nagisa:** _Creepy_.

 **Hiyori:** As long as Ikuya stays safe, I’ll let you all be. If not...

 **Rin:** Is that… blackmail?

 **Nagisa:** You can’t blackmail us!

 **Hiyori:** Your abilities are distance-based. You can’t manipulate me when I’m in Tokyo.

 **Nagisa:** I hate you.

 **Hiyori:** As I’ve repeatedly said, I don’t care what you think.

 **Rin:** But you care about this Ikuya and what he thinks. So if he tells you not to, you won’t report about Nagisa.

 **Hiyori:** If it is necessary for Ikuya's survival, yes.

 **Rin:** You’re kinda fucked up, aren’t you?

 **Hiyori:** …

 **Rin:** I don’t really care what you think, either. Once we get Haruka, you’re free to do whatever you want.

 **Hiyori:** To get Haruka, Ikuya is going to have to use his abilities.

 **Rin:** And that’s his choice.

 **Hiyori:** You’re willing to let him get hurt if it means you’ll get this Haruka back. How are you different from me?

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan was _kidnapped_ by YOUR people. Ikuya-kun chose to help us because he wants to stop that. It's different!

 **Rin:** And we’re all going there to help, aren’t we? We're involved in this. We're not throwing Ikuya in there alone.

 **Hiyori:** He wouldn’t need your help.

 **Rin:** ( _sigh_ ) You’re so confusing, you know that?

 **Hiyori:** Ikuya is beyond any of you. He is more powerful and more valuable that you can ever imagine.

 **Rin:**  ( _scoffs_ ) What is he, a god?

 **Hiyori:** He’s--

 **Nagisa:** Hiyori-san, can you _calm down for one minute_?

 **Hiyori:** ...

 **Rin:** You used your abilities, didn’t you?

 **Nagisa:** I got tired.

 **Rin:** Are we close?

 **Rei:** We’ve reached the block. I’m not sure which house they’re hiding at.

 **Nagisa:** I’ll call Asa-chan now.

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Asahi:** Hey. We’re outside the house. Stay where you are. Park somewhere hidden.

 **Hiyori:** ( _with difficulty_ ) Asahi, don’t make him do this.

 **Asahi:** Is that Hiyori with you?

 **Rin:** Long story.

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chan has a bleeding heart. Are you sure you don’t want us to help?

 **Ikuya:** Y-you’re enough help there ( _coughs_ ).

 **Asahi:** Ikuya.

 **Ikuya:** I'm fine.

 **Asahi:** Are you sure--

 **Ikuya:** I’m coming in. Don’t go anywhere else. Asahi, be on a lookout for anyone suspicious around the area. I’ll keep the phone line open. As soon as you hear I’m done, you can come in and get us.

 **Asahi:**  ...( _sigh_ ) Roger that.

 **Hiyori:** _Ikuya, no_.

 **Ikuya:** Sorry.

[ _Distant footsteps_ ]

 **Ikuya:** He hired goons to help him… Five in total. This is primitive.

[ _Silence_ ]

 **Ikuya:** I’ll set fire to a bush on the other side of the house. Don’t be alarmed. Haruka will be safe. Stay where you are.

[ _Flames blazing to life in the background_ ]

[ _Distant shouts of panic_ ]

[ _Running footsteps_ ]

 **Ikuya:** Three of the goons went to check on the fire.

[ _Laboured breathing_ ]

[ _Careful slow steps forward_ ]

 **Ikuya:** I’m outside the room where Dr. Smith is hiding Haruka. He has some kind of negator--

[ _Ikuya falling down to his knees_ ]

 **Ikuya:** More atypicals are-- ( _groans_ ) Someone else is coming. ( _heavy breathing_ ) I-- I need a minute.

 **Hiyori:** Ikuya, please! Get out of there!

 **Ikuya:** I think your family just arrived, Matsuoka-kun... That's-- That's good. Asahi can retrieve me and the officers with your parents can get Haruka.

 **Rin:** Oh. Are you--

 **Ikuya:** I’m fine. ( _deep breath, stands up_ ) I’m coming in now.

[ _Door creaking open_ ]

 **Ikuya:** ( _low, echoing_ ) _Stand down._ Put your weapons down and walk away _now_.

 **Man 1:**  ( _Drops his weapon, walks away without any noise_ )

 **Man 2:** Ouch! What the-- ( _shudders_ )

[ _Weapons dropping and dragging footsteps, muffled groans of pain_ ]

 **Smith:** Ah, the golden boy himself! I thought you died.

 **Ikuya:** No need to act so tough, doctor. I know you’re _afraid_.

 **Smith:** So that Matsuoka brat is here, huh?

 **Ikuya:** Not only him. I can read your mind too, you know? I can see your plans. Boring, illegal plans.

 **Smith:**  So you also know I will never give up. I've got too many contingencies.

 **Ikuya:** Are you sure about that?

 **Smith:** I’ve seen that ability, you know? I’ve felt it before, from this brat who took away my prized experiment away from me. It’s distance-based, isn’t it? My people will wake up and you’ll be cornered. It's not powerful enough to hold people for long. It's a child's whim.

 **Ikuya:** ...

 **Smith:** And _you_ won’t hurt me. You’re too good for that, aren’t you? Golden boy, scared of proving that you're a failure and you're a disappointment to your brother and the whole organization.

 **Ikuya:** ...

 **Smith:** ( _sneers_ ) I’ll get them. Makoto, and that new time-traveller, too. I’ll get them this time. And you'll see. All of this will be worth it.

 **Ikuya:** You _won’t_.

 **Smith:** W-what? ( _gasps_ )

 **Ikuya:** You can feel it, don’t you?

 **Smith:**  ( _clutches head_ ) What are you-- _How_?

 **Ikuya:** You’ve all underestimated him. You’ve always underestimated him.

 **Smith:** You can’t! No one’s ever been able to--

 **Ikuya:** You obsessed over the time-travellers, when the most powerful ability was right under your nose.

 **Smith:** This isn’t _possible_!

 **Ikuya:** _Sleep_.

[ _A body falling down hard_ ]

 **Ikuya:** And when you wake up, you’ll _forget everything_.

[ _Silence_ ]

[ _Laboured breathing_ ]

 **Ikuya:** Asahi… I think I’m done. ( _loud, relentless coughs_ )

[ _Phone falling down_ ]

[ _Beep!_ ]

[ _Beep!_ ]

[ _Beep!_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nagisa's always been the wild card


	27. Patient 4B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so very intensely pro nagisa. i love him so much.
> 
> this fic is tagged "Hazuki Nagisa & Nanase Haruka" for a reason. They're _brothers_ from different mothers. (I blame High Speed! for all my intense harunagi feelings)
> 
> also healing is not linear and set-backs are expected. please remember that and take care of yourselves.

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Gou:** Nagisa! Is my brother--

 **Rin:** I’m here. Are mom and dad there?

 **Gou:** They’re sending the police officers inside. Where are you?

 **Rin:** We’re one block away. They told us to leave Haruka behind there.

 **Gou:** Makes sense. Mom said Dr. Smith will go to jail for a long time for kidnapping Nanase-kun.

 **Rin:** Did you see Haru? How is he?

 **Gou:** He’s safe. They sent him to the hospital but the EMT said he just has some scrapes.

 **Rin:** That’s good… ( _relieved sigh_ ) He’s safe.

 **Gou:** Are _you_ safe? All of you?

 **Rin:** We’re-- It’s complicated. We’re all alive. I guess that’s what matters right now.

 **Gou:** Where’s Nagisa? Why didn’t he answer his phone?

 **Rin:** He’s… Uh, he’s here. He fainted from exhaustion, I think. Our doctors here said he’ll be fine.

 **Gou:** Okay. Update me when he wakes up?

 **Rin:** Yeah. I’ll go home as soon as he does.

* * *

 **Amakata:** Audio log for Patient 4B. It’s been a day since Dr. Smith was arrested, and both Ikuya-kun and Nagisa-kun are still unconscious. Asahi and Hiyori are putting all their focus on treating Ikuya in an undisclosed location, so I was called to check on Nagisa-kun. His vitals are stable but erratic. I’m keeping an eye on his breathing as it seems to be the main problem.

[ _Door opening_ ]

 **Rin:** Sensei?

 **Amakata:** Ah, Rin. I thought you were going home.

 **Rin:** I want to stay until he wakes up.

 **Amakata:** Your parents aren’t worried about you being here?

 **Rin:** Well, they are, but I’ve talked to them on the phone. Even without going there, I can feel their guilt, you know? If they did more, none of this would have happened.

 **Amakata:** You have to understand, your parents never asked for this.

 **Rin:** ( _sighs_ ) I know. I’m actually going to grandma as soon as Nagisa wakes up. My dad said it was ‘time’ or something.

 **Amakata:** Ah. Time for you to learn the family business? Have they offered you a place in the Registry?

 **Rin:** Nah. My dad knows I’m going pro no matter what. He’s always jealous about it.

 **Amakata:** He was an amazing swimmer.

 **Rin:** Yeah. I want to show him I can get the gold medal.

 **Amakata:** With how hard you train, I’m sure you’ll do just that.

 **Rin:** ...I haven’t been training as much, though. With everything happening, I’ve been…

 **Amakata:** Dr. Smith’s in jail now. The worst of it is over. Life  _will_ go back to normal, I promise.

 **Rin:** Are you sure about that? He said he has _contingencies_. How many more people will come here to threaten us?

 **Amakata:** I-- I listened to what happened. Asahi sent me your conversation before asking me to look after Nagisa. So I know Dr. Smith’s plans will surely be destroyed.

 **Rin:** Because of what Ikuya did with Nagisa’s abilities?

 **Amakata:** He was using Rei-kun’s abilities too, and maybe even Gou’s. He knows who else are on Dr. Smith’s side. With your parents and Ikuya-kun’s brother, they can preemptively stop those factions.

 **Rin:** Finding the good and the bad, huh?

 **Amakata:** We can only hope that Ikuya-kun wakes up soon to start whatever plan they have.

 **Rin:** Is there-- Is there a chance he won’t? Like what happened with Makoto?

 **Amakata:** I’m not sure. Asahi-kun seems optimistic. With Hiyori-kun’s help, they have everything they need to take care of him.

 **Rin:** He fainted because of us, right?

 **Amakata:** Because he was using multiple abilities at once. A human body isn’t built to handle that much power.

 **Rin:** But why did _Nagisa_ faint?

 **Amakata:** …

 **Rin:** ( _groans_ ) W-what’s that?

 **Amakata:** ( _deep breath_ ) Sorry. Thinking about Nagisa-kun’s condition is…

 **Rin:** You’re _hurt_.

 **Amakata:** He wouldn’t be here if I didn’t find him.

 **Rin:** If he wasn’t here, Makoto would still be in a coma.

 **Amakata:** That wasn’t your responsibility. It wasn’t his.

 **Rin:** You regret pulling him into all this, even more than Makoto. What? He’s happy! Yeah, he’s sick right now, but Asahi said he just needs rest! Why are you-- What the hell--

 **Amakata:** Calm down. Can you breathe with me?

[ _Synchronized breathing: inhale slowly 1, 2, 3, 4_ ]

[ _hold 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7_ ]

[ _exhale 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8_ ]

 **Rin:** You’re not in control. That’s… that’s new.

 **Amakata:** A whole group of people know about Nagisa-kun now. He’s too… he’s too good to be put in this situation. It’s taken so much for me to convince him that he’s not a monster, and now I’m not sure what he’ll think.

 **Rin:** You never answered my question. Why did he faint? Is it that serious?

 **Amakata:** Ikuya-kun doesn’t exactly _copy_ abilities, as far as I know. He borrows it. That’s why he needs atypicals around him to use it. Unlike yours and Rei’s, Nagisa-kun’s abilities are much more active, and requires a lot of him. With Ikuya pushing it to its limits, Nagisa-kun was exhausted.

 **Rin:** ...and? I figured out that much, but you’re still feeling something else.

 **Amakata:** Hearing someone use his abilities that way might have… it might have reminded him of the past, of things he’s done while on his own. That kind of shock could deal more damage than the exhaustion.

 **Rin:** Will he be alright?

 **Amakata:** I hope so.

-

 **Nagisa:** [ _gasping breath_ ]

 **Rin:** Nagisa!

 **Nagisa:** ( _coughs_ )

 **Amakata:** Here, sip some water.

 **Nagisa:** ( _slow sipping_ ) ...what happened?

 **Rin:** You don’t remember?

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan was-- _Oh_. No, I remember. Why do I feel like a truck hit me? Was I hit by a truck?

 **Rin:** ( _weak laugh_ ) No, you weren’t. You’re just tired.

 **Nagisa:** Is Haru-chan okay?

 **Rin:** Yeah, of course. He’s resting at the hospital right now.

 **Nagisa:** Can I go there?

 **Rin:** You’re still bedridden.

 **Nagisa:** But…

 **Rin:** No buts! You’ll rest until you feel better, okay?

 **Nagisa:** ( _pouting_ ) Fine~

 **Rin:** Good.

 **Nagisa:** How about Sou-chan? Is he back?

 **Rin:** Not yet. But he’s at least safe wherever-- _whenever?_ \--he is, so Makoto’s discussing it with Asahi first.

 **Nagisa:** Mako-chan’s okay, too?

 **Rin:** Yeah. You made sure of that, right?

 **Nagisa:** ...Hm. Yeah. I think I need more sleep. I don’t feel good.

 **Rin:** Hey. None of this was your fault, okay? I’m happy you’re on our side. We’re _really_ lucky you’re with us.

 **Nagisa:** ( _quietly_ ) Thanks, Rin-chan. ( _yawn_ ) Visit Haru-chan for me, okay?

 **Rin:** Yeah. Sleep well, Nagisa.

* * *

 

 **Nagisa:** Today is May 29. I’m at Kissu-chan’s apartment, waiting for Ikuya-kun to wake up. Sou-chan still isn’t back, but Asa-chan and Mako-chan are trying to at least find him so we could tell him what happened. If he was hit badly… It might take weeks for him to come back. Haru-chan is at home now. Even though he didn’t have any serious injury, he’s been given permission to rest at home by the school. We’re-- we’re _fine_. We’re all here. We’re fine.

[ _Knock! Knock!_ ]

[ _Door opening_ ]

 **Kisumi:** Hey. Haruka’s here to see you.

 **Nagisa:** Oh. But… But they told him to rest.

 **Haruka:** I can rest here.

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan!

 **Haruka:** Nobody’s at home. You’re all here, and Rin’s busy with his family.

 **Nagisa:** Ah. Sorry.

 **Haruka:** How is he?

 **Nagisa:** He’s fine. Asa-chan said he just has to sleep it off. He’s stable and ( _imitating Asahi_ ) ‘all we can do is wait’.

 **Haruka:** I saw that Hiyori downstairs.

 **Nagisa:** ...yeah. He wouldn’t calm down so Kissu-chan handcuffed him to the window.

 **Haruka:** …

 **Nagisa:** I asked where he got the handcuffs! Kissu-chan said he can’t talk about that with a minor.

 **Haruka:** …

 **Nagisa:** Isn’t that more suspicious?!

 **Haruka:** We don’t have to hear about that, trust me.

 **Nagisa:** ( _giggles_ )

 **Haruka:** Are you alright?

 **Nagisa:** Hm?

 **Haruka:** You didn’t use your power on Hiyori. To make him calm down.

 **Nagisa:** I… I’m tired?

 **Haruka:** Nagisa.

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan… I _am_ tired. Iku-chan used a lot of my abilities, right?

 **Haruka:** You said _abilities._ Something’s wrong.

 **Nagisa:** ( _weak laugh_ )

 **Haruka:** Talk to me. Or talk to Amakata. Talk to _someone_.

 **Nagisa:** Are you that worried about me? You’re really telling me to talk to Ama-chan?!

 **Haruka:** Yes.

 **Nagisa:** I’m _fine_.

 **Haruka:** You’re not.

 **Nagisa:** …

 **Haruka:** When I said I was fine, back then, you never let me be. You forced me to eat, you forced me to sleep.

 **Nagisa:** I’m sorry.

 **Haruka:** I would have died, without you.

 **Nagisa:** I know I saved you at the beach but--

 **Haruka:** You saved me _everyday_ after that.

 **Nagisa:** By forcing you to do things you didn’t want to do?

 **Haruka:** By forcing me to _survive_. I-- I didn’t want to. If you didn’t help, I wouldn’t have seen Makoto again. I wouldn’t have met Rin.

 **Nagisa:** …

 **Haruka:** You saved my life. You helped save Makoto’s, too. Thank you.

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan…

[ _Nagisa drops his head on Haruka’s shoulder_ ]

[ _Haruka hugs him tight_ ]

 **Nagisa:** I’m _scared_. He-- He used my powers. He said they’ve been underestimating me. I don’t want that!

 **Haruka:** You’ve never done anything like that.

 **Nagisa:** But I _could_!

 **Haruka:** You won’t.

 **Nagisa:** But Haru-chan… He erased Dr. Smith’s memories! With my powers!

 **Haruka:** He was protecting us. Saving me.

 **Nagisa:** I’ll do anything to protect you guys, too. What if I end up doing something like that? It’s bad.

 **Haruka:** We’ll never let you do that. Rin said we’ll do things together.

 **Nagisa:** ( _sniffles_ ) He did.

 **Haruka:** You believe him, don’t you?

 **Nagisa:** I trust Rin-chan.

 **Haruka:** You trust me?

 **Nagisa:** Of course! You saved my life, too, you know? I trust you _the most_.

 **Haruka:** We’ll never let you do anything you’ll regret.

 **Nagisa:** What if I-- What if I _force you to_?

 **Haruka:** We have Rei for that.

 **Nagisa:** Ah… ( _sniffles_ ) That’s true. My powers don’t work on Rei-chan.

 **Haruka:** ( _smiling_ ) You’re not alone anymore.

 **Nagisa:** ( _nuzzles closer_ ) I’m glad you aren’t alone anymore, too.

 **Haruka:** Me, too.

 **Nagisa:** You know, you know, Rin-chan told me he’s happy that I’m on his team. He said he's lucky he met me!

 **Haruka:** Me, too.

 **Nagisa:** ( _leans back_ ) I like Rin-chan.

 **Haruka:** …

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs_ ) No ‘me too’?

 **Haruka:** ( _flatly_ ) Me, too.

 **Nagisa:** But in a different way~?

 **Haruka:** Nagisa.

 **Nagisa:** Next time, we’ll make sure your date won’t be disturbed, okay? You deserve to swim again.

 **Haruka:** …( _softly_ ) I’d like that.

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Nagisa:** I'm busy!!!! Come by the Iwatobi Swim Club Public Pool!!! If you have an _important_ message, press 1.

[ _Beep_ ]

 **Rin:** Hey. Haruka’s still at home, so your class rep went to me and gave me a warning? Do you still have plans to come to school? I know everything’s a mess right now, but if you don’t get enough attendance, you won’t be able to move to the next level! When things settle down, call me. I’ll help you with your school work, okay? I got some of the assignments you missed, and Rei’s already making a study plan for you, so _call us_!

* * *

 **Amakata:** Audio log for Patient 4B, June 2. Haruka-kun personally set up this appointment, which is quite the indication that things must be dire enough. After everything that happened, I would have given this task to Asahi-kun as well but he has his hands full with Ikuya and Makoto in his care. I hope to address the issue of Nagisa-kun’s fear of his abilities.

-

 **Nagisa:** Heya, Ama-chan!

 **Amakata:** You sound happy.

 **Nagisa:** I _am_ happy! Haru-chan talked to you!

 **Amakata:** I was surprised about that. He was worried about you.

 **Nagisa:** Yep, yep. Understandable. I was sick and I was worried about Ikuya-kun, too. Poor Haru-chan. He should focus on himself!

 **Amakata:** So you don’t have anything you want to talk about?

 **Nagisa:** Nope!

 **Amakata:** Are you sure?

 **Nagisa:** Yep!

 **Amakata:** Let’s talk about your abilities.

 **Nagisa:** What about it?

 **Amakata:** What do you feel about them now?

 **Nagisa:** They’re evil mind control powers. Nothing’s changed.

 **Amakata:** Nagisa-kun…

 **Nagisa:** I was _right_. I’ve been right this whole time! These are evil powers made for villains.

 **Amakata:** Ikuya-kun used it to save you all. Is he evil?

 **Nagisa:** Noooo. But these powers _are_!

 **Amakata:** You’re not evil, and you control those powers, so that means they’re not evil, doesn’t it?

 **Nagisa:** Am I? Not evil?

 **Amakata:** We’ve talked about this at length, Nagisa-kun. And you’ve seen now how powerful your ability is. It’s been your continuous choice not to use your abilities for evil. You could get anything you want, and yet you use those abilities to help your friends. You are _good_.

 **Nagisa:** Even after what I did to my parents?

 **Amakata:** Nagisa-kun…

 **Nagisa:** I told them to go away, to leave me alone. And they _did_.

 **Amakata:** Nagisa-kun, you were young and confused.

 **Nagisa:** What if I ruined them forever? What if they _can’t_ come back?

 **Amakata:** We’ve established the parameters of your abilities, haven’t we? You don’t have that kind of strength, especially not during that time.

 **Nagisa:** But Ikuya-kun _erased memories_! What if I was so angry at them that I did something bad without knowing?

 **Amakata:** ...I’m not sure. I can’t give you a definite answer right now. But we have been doing sessions for more than a year, and I’ve never seen anyone affected by your abilities that much. You impose instincts, but you still can’t hurt people. I’m sure of that. Ikuya-kun didn’t hurt any of those people.

 **Nagisa:** But…

 **Amakata:** I don’t have the specifics, but Ikuya-kun willed him to forget. That might have been temporarily painful, but in the long run, this heals him of his unhealthy obsession. It saves him from the irrational things he was doing. Self-preservation would want those memories gone.

 **Nagisa:** …

 **Amakata:** It’s hard to believe right now. I understand that.

 **Nagisa:** I don’t want to hurt anyone… I don’t want to leave again.

 **Amakata:** Do you think that will happen?

 **Nagisa:** If I want the others to be safe, I should leave.

 **Amakata:** They’ll be hurt if you do that, won’t they?

 **Nagisa:** But Haru-chan isn’t alone anymore. They’ve all got each other. They’ll be fine.

 **Amakata:** What about you?

 **Nagisa:** ...I’ll be fine, too. I’m powerful, aren’t I?

 **Amakata:** You’re scared you’ll use your powers on them eventually, the way you did with your parents?

 **Nagisa:** ...I don’t want to hurt them.

 **Amakata:** Isn’t that what these sessions are for? You learned to take care of Haruka-kun without using your abilities, right? And you became friends with Rei-kun whose abilities nullify yours. You’ve improved _so much_.

 **Nagisa:** I’m still scared.

 **Amakata:** I know. I _know_. Don’t you think all of you are?

 **Nagisa:** Huh?

 **Amakata:** You’ve all gone through so much these past few weeks. Didn’t you say you’re stronger together?

 **Nagisa:** …

 **Amakata:** Besides, you don’t _want_ to leave. You love them.

 **Nagisa:** I do.

 **Amakata:** Then we’ll work together, okay? We’ll figure this out. I believe in you.

 **Nagisa:**  ( _quiet, timid_ ) You really think I can do it?

 **Amakata:** You _have_ been doing it, every day since we met. You’re stronger than you realize, Nagisa-kun. Believe in yourself too.

 **Nagisa:** Thank you. I-- I will.

* * *

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Nagisa:** I'm busy!!!! Come by the Iwatobi Swim Club Public Pool!!! If you have an  _important_ message, press 1.

[ _Beep_ ]

 **Rei:** Ah! Nagisa-kun! Ikuya-kun’s woken up, so hurry back after you finish there, okay? I think he’s got something to tell you.

* * *

 **Nagisa:** Iku-chan!

 **Ikuya:** Please don’t call me that.

 **Nagisa:** Rei-chan said you have something to tell me? Where are the others? I only saw Haru-chan and Kissu-chan outside.

 **Ikuya:** For my safety, everyone’s gone back to Nanase’s to limit my exposure to other atypicals.

 **Nagisa:** That sucks.

 **Ikuya:** ...yes.

 **Nagisa:** Rei really likes being around you, you know? He’s learned so much from you!

 **Ikuya:** _Let me speak_ \-- Ah wait, shit. No. Sorry. I didn’t mean to--

 **Nagisa:** …

 **Ikuya:** Amakata asked me something. I want to… _explain_.

 **Nagisa:** Does my power feel like this? It’s all _ugh_. No wonder Rin-chan complains about it so much.

 **Ikuya:** No, no, that’s _the thing_. Every ability manifests in a person differently. I may be borrowing yours, but it’s… it’s already filtered.

 **Nagisa:** What?

 **Ikuya:** Nanase told me what it felt like, when you made him do things. He said it was _warm_ , like whatever you wanted was something he really needed to do. It felt like his grandmother's spirit was guiding him. Matsuoka said it felt like he was being guilt-tripped by a younger sibling.

 **Nagisa:** Ah, I've heard that before.

 **Ikuya:** When I felt you come near here, I asked Nanase to do something for me. He said it felt like a command from an authority figure, something you’re being forced to do because you’ll get in trouble otherwise.

 **Nagisa:** Oh…

 **Ikuya:** You’re different from me. You already have a strong grasp on your ability, unlike me.

 **Nagisa:** But you used mine so well!

 **Ikuya:** When I used your ability, I had Rei’s and Matsuoka’s, too. There were four others, as well. It was… the only way to use multiple abilities like that is to brute force it. I’m _smart_. I can handle that kind of mental juggling, but I don’t have your polished skill. I may have… _overdone_ it.

 **Nagisa:** Hiyori was shouting about that.

 **Ikuya:** Yeah, he scolded me about it.

 **Nagisa:** Is he helping you?

 **Ikuya:** He is. I’m letting him help me in exchange for his silence.

 **Nagisa:** ( _giggles_ ) He’s weird.

 **Ikuya:** I know.

 **Nagisa:** Um…

 **Ikuya:** Go on.

 **Nagisa:** Does that mean I can’t do it? Erase memories and stuff?

 **Ikuya:** ...well. You can if you really want to, but I don’t think you do.

 **Nagisa:** Yeah, I don’t.

 **Ikuya:** Besides, I was able to pick out his memories only because I had Rei’s ability.

 **Nagisa:** Oh! Oh… You were using-- You were-- You’re _so cool_!

 **Ikuya:** How come it’s cool when I do it but you’re scared of it?

 **Nagisa:**  Ummm... How much do you know about my past?

 **Ikuya:** I pretty much know everything you told Amakata, and anything you’ve said in the recordings.

 **Nagisa:** ( _laughs_ ) Ama-chan’s confidentiality agreement is so useless.

 **Ikuya:** That’s another thing Amakata asked me to do.

 **Nagisa:** What? Fix her confidentiality?

 **Ikuya:** No! What? No. I meant, she told me you were worried about your parents. I have data on that, since I’ve been watching you for a long time.

 **Nagisa:** ...you know about them?

 **Ikuya:** They’re in Hokkaido. Your dad bought a resort and changed their names.

 **Nagisa:** They’re safe?

 **Ikuya:** They are.

 **Nagisa:** They remember who I am?

 **Ikuya:** ...They do.

 **Nagisa:** So. They left and never came back because they know what I am. That makes sense. Yeah. I. Hm. It makes sense.

 **Ikuya:** I can’t speak for them, but I know what it looks like when a family is… ( _clears throat_ ) You’re better off without them.

 **Nagisa:** I know! I’m _happy_ , you know? I wasn’t ever happy with them, but I’m happy now! Haru-chan is my family.

 **Ikuya:** It feels like you all found a family here.

 **Nagisa:** Yeah, we did. So if you’re ever lonely in Tokyo, just call us!

 **Ikuya:** ( _soft laugh_ ) Thank you.

 **Nagisa:** Aaahhh~ I feel so much better! Thanks, Iku-chan!

 **Ikuya:** You’re welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we're going to immediately go back to rin pov again because if Free! won't give me rin content, i'll make them myself.
> 
> ~~also im laughing because sousuke's missing still, why do i do this to him. it took him like a quarter into this fic to appear but now he's missing again jfc sousuke get a map~~


	28. Patient 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter fought against me in hand to hand combat and i lost  
> i had Plans but Rin was like "no, no plans. write what's in _your heart_ " so this... happened. I'm blaming Rin for everything.

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Rin:** Hello?

 **Toraichi:** Rin. Where are you?

 **Rin:** I’m… _safe_. I’m somewhere safe.

 **Toraichi:** Oh. That’s good.

( **Miyako:** Pass it over.)

 **Toraichi:** Here.

 **Miyako:** How much do you know?

 **Rin:** Pretty much everything. Isn’t Gou there with you?

 **Miyako:** She went to the hospital to check on Nanase-kun. We’re at the police station.

 **Rin:** Oh. What are you-- What did you tell them?

 **Miyako:** We told them that Dr. Smith kidnapped Nanase-kun and called our home because he knew you were dating him.

 **Rin:** What?

 **Miyako:** Dr. Smith’s our colleague. He has reasons to be angry with us but we knew he was targeting you, so he went for your boyfriend instead. He called us to ask for the ransom, but when we got there, it seemed like the goons he hired had a fight amongst themselves and their plan blew up in their faces.

 **Rin:** Okay… Okay, that makes sense. I guess. They believed that?

 **Miyako:** The Registry has people in higher places. They’ll take care of this soon enough. We just needed them to believe us for now.

 **Rin:**  Okay, okay... You do know he’s not my boyfriend, right?

 **Miyako:** Sure…?

 **Rin:** What’s with that answer?!

 **Miyako:** ( _laughs_ ) Whatever you say, Rin. Make sure to invite him to our house as soon as he’s well, though. We owe him dinner, at the very least.

 **Rin:** ...

 **Miyako:** What?

 **Rin:** ...You knew, right? Who he was. That he almost died because of Dr. Smith before.

 **Miyako:** …

 **Rin:** He was caught up again because no one thought to keep an eye on Dr. Smith. You all decided putting surveillance on Makoto was more important. Why?

 **Miyako:** ( _quietly_ ) Sorry.

 **Rin:** That’s not what I need to hear, mom.

 **Miyako:** The Registry isn’t a government agency. We’re not police, nor do we have any right to send non-atypicals to jail. We have a very specific objective, and that’s the only power we have.

 **Rin:** It was built to _protect_ atypicals, right? Dr. Smith was a direct threat! If you have people in higher places, shouldn’t you have dealt with him earlier? He sent Makoto into a comatose!

 **Miyako:** It was a… it was a miscalculation. We didn’t realize the threat was this big.

 **Rin:** He already tried to kill Haruka before! How was he not a big threat?

 **Miyako:** Nanase-kun didn’t die. He didn’t even go to the hospital. There was no evidence.

 **Rin:** ( _sigh_ ) Ugh. And putting Makoto in a comatose was… what? Unavoidable?

 **Miyako:** Tachibana-kun was in a comatose because of his ability.

 **Rin:** Wow. That’s _bullshit_.

 **Miyako:** Rin…

 **Rin:** No! That’s not what happened at all! What the hell?!

 **Miyako:** His ability has always been volatile.

 **Rin:** _My_ ability made me punch a teacher! That’s volatile. Makoto was pushed to his limits and you’re saying that’s _his fault_? Bullshit.

 **Miyako:** ...You’re right. I didn’t know enough about him and I believed what the doctors said, and that was our fault. I guess they were trying to bury what happened.

 **Rin:** You didn’t know?

 **Miyako:** We’re not… we’re not part of the Registry, not like Toono-kun is. We get reports when it comes to things here in Iwatobi, but that’s it. We should have asked more, but we didn’t want to be too involved.

 **Rin:** Why?

 **Miyako:** It was enough to be a monitor. We settled for the simplest one because we were only here as a familial duty.

 **Rin:** Because of grandma.

 **Miyako:** Ah. When you said you knew everything, you meant _everything_ , huh? ( _proudly_ ) That’s my kid.

 **Rin:**  I-- It wasn’t me! My friend is great at researching. He just asked me for confirmation.

 **Miyako:** You should introduce that friend to us, too. We need more people like them.

 **Rin:** ...I’ll ask. They’re curious about our family situation, too.

 **Miyako:** Hm. Wait, your dad has something to say.

[ _Static as phone is passed over_ ]

 **Toraichi:** Rin, do you remember where grandma lives?

 **Rin:**  I know how to get there. Why?

 **Toraichi:** You should go there if you have questions. Me and your mom can answer some questions, but even I have things I never asked. I know you. I bet you’ve got questions we can’t answer.

 **Rin:** Oh.

 **Toraichi:** It’s about time you talk to her. She’s interested in your abilities, too.

 **Rin:** Does she have one?

 **Toraichi:** ...maybe?

 **Rin:** You don’t know?

 **Toraichi:** Well. You know. She retired while I was in college and we were never really close, and mom was never close with her, either, so…

 **Rin:** Dad… Even after joining the Registry? You didn’t ask her?

 **Toraichi:** Grandma’s scary!

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) Scarier than mom?

 **Toraichi:** Well…

 **Rin:** Huh! I can’t wait to meet her!

 **Toraichi:** ...Good luck with that, son.

 **Rin:** I should go.

 **Toraichi:** Come home as soon as you can. We still have a lot to talk about.

 **Rin:** Yeah, I will. Thanks dad.

 

* * *

 

 **Gou:** Here?

 **Rin:** Yeah. Go on.

 **Gou:** May, uh, 29. I’m with my whole family. And… What else should I say?

 **Rin:** That’s about it. We usually just say the date at the start. Especially if you’ll do this a lot like Rei, it’s good for organizing.

 **Gou:** Right.

 **Miyako:** Is this really necessary?

 **Rin:** Yeah. We’re transmitting to Rei too, so he has a copy for himself. He’s the friend I mentioned about before.

 **Miyako:** Amakata was right. You’re being very smart about this, huh? I’m proud!

 **Gou:** And he told me to record so I can compare what I hear in people’s minds and what I hear out loud! Nii-chan's teaching me lots of things!

 **Miyako:** Such a good brother~

 **Toraichi:** We’re so proud~

 **Rin:** Tsk. Stop being annoying!

 **Toraichi:**  ( _dramatic gasp_ ) Is that any way to speak to your parents!!!

 **Rin:**  ( _flatly_ ) ...really, dad?

 **Toraichi:** ( _laughs_ )

 **Rin:** Anyway, it doesn’t feel like Gou needs much more guidance. She’s already so good at using her ability.

 **Gou:** It’s because of Rei-kun and Nii-chan! You’re a good teacher and Rei-kun gave me a lot of books to read.

 **Rin:**  But you still hear everything, right?

 **Gou:** Yup!

 **Rin:** So you’re just good at not blurting out things like Rei does. It's your own skill.

 **Gou:** ( _giggles_ ) Hey! Meditation really helps me be calm about it, so it’s fine! Accept the compliment!

 **Rin:** ( _long-suffering sigh_ )

 **Miyako:** I’m glad it helps. Your brother had a hard time with his, before he went to Amakata-sensei.

 **Toraichi:** You got affected by everyone's moods all the time.

 **Rin:** ( _bitterly_ ) Sorry ‘bout that.

 **Toraichi:** Nah. You protected your sister. That’s what a good brother does.

 **Miyako:** Ah, but now that you know… We can say that thing, right?

 **Toraichi:** Well, he’s been through a lot. He deserves to know the truth.

 **Rin:** What? What is it?

 **Toraichi:** Well, that teacher broke his jaw, so you were supposed to go to juvenile court, at least.

 **Miyako:** The Registry changed the case so you’d only have to go to Amakata-sensei instead.

 **Rin:** ...he _broke his jaw_?

 **Toraichi:** You don’t remember much about that day, right?

 **Rin:** I _broke_ someone’s jaw and I didn’t remember?!

 **Miyako:** It wasn’t that bad, honestly.

 **Toraichi:** After they found out he was a pervert, nobody even blinked an eye. He deserved it.

 **Rin:** ...yeah, he did. I just-- I can’t believe I didn’t remember doing that much.

 **Gou:** It wasn’t-- It wasn’t just one punch, you know?

 **Rin:** What?

 **Gou:** You… _Oh_. You blacked out! I didn’t know that! The emotions around you were so strong that you beat him up on instinct, since that’s honestly what we all wanted to do? You really don’t remember, do you? I thought you just didn’t want to talk about it. You had a tendency to lash out back then, after all.

 **Rin:** I remember punching him, but… the next thing I know, I’m in the infirmary with the nurse wrapping my hands.

 **Miyako:** Yeah, that’s what I figured.

 **Rin:** Was I supposed to go to… jail?

 **Toraichi:** No, no, I don’t think it would have gone that way.

 **Miyako:** At most, it would have been community service and a juvenile record.

 **Rin:** But you preemptively stopped all that instead. Why?

 **Miyako:** Can you imagine how it would have been, back then, if you were placed in front of a judge? In a courthouse?

 **Rin:** ...Oh. It’s an emotional place, isn’t it? A courthouse… Thank you. That would have been a nightmare.

 **Toraichi:** It’s our job as your parents to protect you.

 **Rin:** That’s why you didn’t tell us about the Registry?

 **Toraichi:** We were going to tell you, eventually. We wanted you to have a choice. I didn’t.

 **Rin:** Did you-- You quit swimming because of the Registry?

 **Toraichi:** …

 **Miyako:** We didn’t lie. Tora quit because we needed a stable income when you were born, but besides that, we realized you might develop abilities too, so we used our connections with the Registry to secure us a safe place.

 **Rin:**  Oh! They said I was _untouchable_.

 **Toraichi:** You and your sister are.

 **Miyako:** Grandma is… she’s powerful, even now. But Tora had to give up on swimming too, as part of the deal. Athletes are too exposed, and at that age, Tora still didn’t have as much control with his ability as he could have.

 **Toraichi:** When I’m swimming, the water pushes me forward sometimes.

 **Rin:** Oh. That’s… unfair.

 **Toraichi:** ( _laughs_ ) I know. I tried hard not to do it, but when winning was all I could think about, it unconsciously happened. That’s why they told me to quit. They said it would be _a huge favor_.

 **Gou:** That’s why they’re protecting us. To pay you back, and to keep grandma quiet, too.

 **Rin:** Wait, what? Keep grandma quiet?

 **Gou:** Oh, was that… Oh. Okay. Sorry. Mom was thinking about how grandma knows a lot of things and she’s one of the most powerful people in Japan, so they’re trying to appease her by protecting us.

 **Rin:** She’s _that_ powerful?

 **Toraichi:** I remember when the Prime Minister would visit her sometimes. Even he was scared of her.

 **Rin:** Is that why she wouldn’t let me in her house?

 **Miyako:** ( _laughs_ )

 **Rin:** Mom!

 **Miyako:** It’s just like her to not let you in. Sorry. She’s moody.

 **Toraichi:** When we called her, she said she’ll only let you go there if you bring Nanase and Ryuugazaki.

 **Rin:** What’s up with that?

 **Gou:** Mou, she didn’t even ask me to come!

 **Toraichi:** She asked you to go alone next time, so I guess it’s related to your ability.

 **Rin:** _Great_. Another mysterious type.

 **Toraichi:** Let the old woman have her theatrics. She's probably bored.

 **Rin:** ( _mutters_ ) I’ll tell her you called her that.

 **Toraichi:** Noooo! Rin! She’ll turn me into a frog!

 **Rin:** She’s not a _witch_.

 **Toraichi:** You don’t know that.

 **Miyako:** Now, now, settle down, you two. I’m sure she’d open her gate as soon as you bring your Nanase and Ryuugazaki-kun with you.

 **Gou:** ( _giggling, mumbles_ ) _Your Nanase_ …

 **Rin:** Shut up.

 **Gou:** Heeey, ‘nii-chan?

 **Rin:** …

 **Gou:** I can read your mind now~

 **Rin:** ...please shut up, oh beloved little sister? I’ll buy you ice cream later.

 **Gou:** That’s more like it!

 **Rin:** I regret ever helping you.

 **Gou:** You don’t mean that~

 **Rin:** Your smugness is _overflowing_.

 **Miyako:** A child who can read our feelings, and a child who can read our thoughts…

 **Toraichi:** Why didn’t you just inherit my telekinesis?

 **Rin:** I wanted telekinesis.

 **Miyako:** You always said that, too! Saying ‘ _papa’s so cool, papa’s so cool’_ all the time!

 **Gou:** ( _laughs_ )

 **Rin:** …

 **Miyako:** Aw~ You were really cute back then!

 **Rin:** ( _clears throat_ ) Anyway! About the Registry! What are your plans now?

 **Toraichi:** As we said, we’re not really a part of the Registry, so we’re still waiting for their decision, too. Dr. Smith seemed to have forgotten some things, so it wasn’t hard to bury that issue away.

 **Miyako:** Toono-kun’s the one working directly for them, so he’s the one who will make the report.

 **Toraichi:** I’ll make sure to check that before he gets to them, though. ( _darkly_ ) That brat… putting  _my son_ in danger...

 **Miyako:** They’re suspicious of us already, since he brought up your name. We’re only here as support for the real Registry employees. But I’m sure they’d want to know how anyone could do whatever they did to Dr. Smith.

 **Rin:** Ugh. I knew it. Will they try to send more people here to find out what happened?

 **Toraichi:** Not if you can get Hiyori to your side.

 **Rin:** Oh. That’s… not really a problem, I think.

 **Miyako:** Really? That guy’s loyal, isn’t he? He’s already a high-ranking officer even when he’s so young.

 **Rin:** I know his weakness?

 **Miyako:** Hm. That’s good, then.

 **Toraichi:** If you ask your new friends to help this time as well, there’s a chance they’d let this incident go. They’re embarrassed enough that Dr. Smith was sent to prison for kidnapping a non-atypical. They're going to be more careful.

 **Miyako:** And talking with grandma Kyou would be a big help for you.

 **Rin:** Right. Okay.

 **Miyako:** If you or any of your friends need anything, just ask, okay? We know we haven’t been very good at it, but now that we’ve seen how bad it could go…

 **Toraichi:** We won’t let something like that happen again.

 **Gou:** No more secrets, then?

 **Toraichi:** Not like we can keep anything from you, Gou.

 **Gou:** That’s right! From now on, we’ll handle things as a family!

 **Rin:** Why does this feel like _The Incredibles_?

 **Gou:** Because we’re a superhero family?

 **Rin:** We’re _not_.

 **Gou:** Whatever. Nagisa-kun agrees with me.

 **Rin:** ( _sigh_ ) I’ll call grandma tomorrow after I check on the others.

 **Miyako:** That’s fine. Make sure to rest properly today!

 **Rin:** Yes, mom.

 

* * *

 

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Haruka:** Hello?

 **Rin:** ( _sigh_ ) I thought you wouldn’t answer.

 **Haruka:** I charged my phone as soon as I went home.

 **Rin:** Are you okay?

 **Haruka:** Mm. They put bandage on my wrists but that’s it.

 **Rin:** That’s good. He didn’t hurt you?

 **Haruka:** There were too many of them when they ambushed me, so I didn’t fight. It would have been stupid to get hurt for no reason.

 **Rin:** That was smart.

 **Haruka:** ...Sorry. Sousuke got hurt because of me.

 **Rin:** That wasn’t your fault.

 **Haruka:** I’m the one who got kidnapped.

 **Rin:** Hey. That _wasn’t_ your fault. None of this is your fault.

 **Haruka:** …

 **Rin:** I can feel your guilt through the phone.

 **Haruka:** That’s not possible.

 **Rin:** Maybe I know how to read your silences now.

 **Haruka:** …

 **Rin:** That’s your _disbelieving_ silence.

 **Haruka:** …

 **Rin:** I wouldn’t have been able to do anything either, you know? I’m atypical too, but my ability is useless in that setting.

 **Haruka:**  ( _irritated_ ) ...so much for ‘we’re athletes’.

 **Rin:** Neither of us would have won against five guys.

 **Haruka:** I told you. We're just swimmers.

 **Rin:**  We're stronger than the average teen.

 **Haruka:** ...

 **Rin:**  But he hired _goons_! Who does that?

 **Haruka:** ( _mutters_ ) Supervillains.

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) Yeah. He was that, wasn’t he?

 **Haruka:** Are we… He’s not going to come back, is he?

 **Rin:** Yeah. The police are sending him to a psychiatric facility to check on why he doesn’t remember anything. Though, I guess the Registry will get him one way or another before that.

 **Haruka:** Will they try to find Nagisa?

 **Rin:** Honestly? I’m not sure yet. But we’ve got Hiyori on our side for now, so we can work something out, I’m sure. I won’t let anything happen to Nagisa.

 **Haruka:** Hm.

 **Rin:** Ah. Speaking of, I need a favor.

 **Haruka:** What?

 **Rin:** My grandma’s part of the Registry, and she won’t let me meet with her unless I bring you and Rei. I’ve already confirmed with Rei.

 **Haruka:** Why does she--

 **Rin:** I don’t know that, either. But everyone says she’s _retired_ , so I don't think it’s anything dangerous.

 **Haruka:** Why me?

 **Rin:** Who knows? She’s old. My dad said she’s just like that. Moody.

 **Haruka:** ...sure. Tell me when.

 **Rin:** Are you okay with leaving the house now?

 **Haruka:** Mm. But I’ll go to Nagisa, so…

 **Rin:** You know what, I think you should decide. Weekends would be better, since I _still_ go to school unlike you all delinquents.

 **Haruka:** ( _quiet laugh_ ) Nagisa’s the only delinquent here.

 **Rin:** Still. You’re missing classes too, so I’ve got to focus on classes so I could give you notes.

 **Haruka:** I don’t take notes when I’m in class.

 **Rin:** See? Delinquent.

 **Haruka:** That doesn’t make me a delinquent.

 **Rin:** Whatever you say, Nanase-san.

 **Haruka:** You’re ridiculous.

 **Rin:** I’m-- I’m not!

 **Haruka:** Hm.

 **Rin:** I can _feel_ your amusement! See, I’m getting better at reading your silences!

 **Haruka:** ( _amused_ ) Is that so?

 **Rin:** ...Shut up.

 **Haruka:** I didn’t say anything.

 **Rin:** You’re thinking something!

 **Haruka:** Are you a telepath now?

 **Rin:** _Haru_!

 **Haruka:** ( _quiet huff of laughter_ )

 **Rin:** Call me when you can go, okay? And update me on Nagisa, too.

 **Haruka:** Okay. I’m about to go to Kisumi's.

 **Rin:** Be careful.

 **Haruka:** Yeah. See you.

 

* * *

 

 **Rin:** June 2. I’m going to Kisumi-san’s apartment since it’s where Ikuya and Asahi are staying at right now. As far as I’ve heard, Ikuya is still unconscious but they are only waiting for him to wake up. Asahi is confident that he’ll wake up soon. Apparently, this wasn’t the worst Ikuya’s ever experienced? Which really begs the question of how bad he could get, but I don’t want to ask that. Ikuya doesn’t seem the type to share. Anyway, Makoto is also staying with them at the moment so I’d like to talk to him.

[ _Door opening_ ]

 **Rin:** Hey, Gou! You heard all of that?

 **Gou:** ( _from another room_ ) Yes! Loud and clear!

 **Rin:** …

[ _Another door opening_ ]

 **Gou:** Yes, I will tell mom that you went somewhere, but I won’t tell where. I promise.

 **Rin:** Thanks.

 **Gou:** Text me if you need me, okay?

 **Rin:** Sure. I’m going!

 **Gou:** Be careful!

[ _Stop_ ]

 

[ _Resume recording_ ]

 **Makoto:** Rin!

 **Rin:** Oh! Are you done with your session with Asahi?

 **Makoto:** Yeah. I was just about to call you.

 **Rin:** You need anything?

 **Makoto:** I was hoping to brainstorm with you about finding Sousuke. I know he’s safe where he is, but he doesn’t know what happened and I bet he’s worried about us.

 **Rin:** That’s why I came here, actually. We were thinking the same thing, huh? …( _clears throat_ ) You know it’s not your fault either, right?

 **Makoto:** What?

 **Rin:** ( _sigh_ ) Whenever I see any of you, it feels like I’m swimming in a sea of guilt. You and Nagisa, and even Haru on the phone. None of this was any of your fault.

 **Makoto:** But you feel guilty too.

 **Rin:** A little, sure. It was my name Hiyori brought up, and it was my family who never helped out.

 **Makoto:** You didn’t know.

 **Rin:** I am _a little_ guilty, but I do know that I couldn’t have done anything about it. You don’t have to comfort me. Think about yourself for once.

 **Makoto:** …

 **Rin:** Wherever Sousuke is, he’s safe.

 **Makoto:** You don’t understand how lonely it can be, stuck in time.

 **Rin:** ...I can guess.

 **Makoto:** Oh. Is it--

 **Rin:** A bit.

 **Makoto:** Sorry.

 **Rin:** Oh, come on. I feel people’s emotions. I’m used to this. Don’t repress yourself on my account. Didn’t Asahi tell you that’s bad for your health?

 **Makoto:** ( _laughs_ ) Yeah, he did. You’re really good at that, aren’t you? Psychologist stuff.

 **Rin:** Well. I have the advantage because of my abilities.

 **Makoto:** It must be nice, having those.

 **Rin:** It is. Not as cool as travelling through time, but.

 **Makoto:** …

 **Rin:** Why are you feeling-- Wait. That guilt wasn’t just about what happened, wasn’t it? It’s about… What are you hiding? Are you planning something?

 **Makoto:** You figured that out all because of my emotions?

 **Rin:** I’ve been told I’m really good at what I do.

 **Makoto:** Hiyori told me that, too.

 **Rin:** Huh. You’ve been spending time with Hiyori?

 **Makoto:** He’s staying here, too. So we… talk.

 **Rin:** Are you asking him to cure you?

 **Makoto:** I’m not sick.

 **Rin:** You know what I mean.

 **Makoto:** ...At first, I thought of that. Asahi’s been working with me to find what I really want, and lately, I realized I didn’t hate my powers. I just wanted control over it. Dr. Smith made it seem like an impossible thing, like I’m my powers before I’m me, but Amakata-sensei and Asahi-san both see me as a person who can take control. Hiyori’s helping me find a way to do that.

 **Rin:** That’s good. You’re _strong_. I’m sure you can do it.

 **Makoto:** You think so?

 **Rin:** Yeah! We haven’t spent much time together but I know a strong spirit when I see one.

 **Makoto:** A strong spirit?

 **Rin:** There’s… there’s a tinge of it in you, always. Even when you’re feeling overwhelmed, or you’re tired, there’s this bright green spot of determination and hope. You’re always fighting. I admire that.

 **Makoto:** Oh.

 **Rin:** ( _bashful laugh_ ) Sorry. Was that too much?

 **Makoto:** No, no! It’s just a bit embarrassing, hearing that... I somehow understand now how Haru and Rei feel when you talk to them. ( _laughs_ )

 **Rin:** What?

 **Makoto:** Nothing!

 **Rin:** ...

 **Makoto:** Really, it's nothing!

 **Rin:** Hm. Anyway, we should probably work on finding Sousuke, huh?

 **Makoto:** Right! Let’s go to the dining table. We’ve got notes there.

 **Rin:** Lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **me:** How should I write Toraichi?  
>  **also me:** he's the biggest dork in the universe??? i think????
> 
> that last part is dedicated to kyoani for finally letting makoto and rin be in the same place again, bless.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE!!!! I'm giving myself up to this weekend to finish it. Hopefully the next episode is good so it'll give me Motivation.


	29. File AS-2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is long?? because it's the ending and i didn't want to let go of them???  
> anyway i can't believe this is the ending. i'm not readyyyy to let go of my childreeeeeeen

[ _ _Ring__ ]

[ _ _Ring__ ]

 ** **Amakata:**** Hello?

 ** **Asahi:**** Hi! This is Asahi.

 ** **Amakata:**** Oh. Asahi-kun. How may I help you?

 ** **Asahi:**** Matsuoka-sama just contacted me about a job.

 ** **Amakata:**** Matsuoka-kun…? Why are you calling him--

 ** **Asahi:**** Oh! Not Rin! I meant, Kyou-sama, Rin’s great-grandma? She’s, uh, getting out of retirement to build her own Registry department here in Iwatobi.

 ** **Amakata:**** ...I’m confused.

 ** **Asahi:**** She’s asking us to come in for a job interview.

 ** **Amakata:**** Us?

 ** **Asahi:**** Yeah! I think she wants you to head the department.

 ** **Amakata:**** Why me?

 ** **Asahi:**** Because… you’re good? Why else?

 ** **Amakata:**** But…

 ** **Asahi:**** I can call Rin and Makoto over to convince you, if you’re trying to refuse.

 ** **Amakata:**** Please don’t.

 ** **Asahi:**** I’m being nice! I’m not even telling Nagisa-kun yet about this.

 ** **Amakata:**** You don’t have to call anyone. I’ll go.

 ** **Asahi:**** I think she’s impressed with the way you taught Rin! I heard Rin, Rei and Haruka went to see her a few days ago.

 ** **Amakata:**** Matsuoka-kun is a very clever boy. He learned half those things on his own.

 ** **Asahi:**** Sure, sure, but you set him on that path. Take some of the credit!

 ** **Amakata:**** ( _ _sighs__ )

 ** **Asahi:****  You’re going for sure? Promise?

 ** **Amakata:**** Yes. Are all of you joining as well? I thought Tokyo needed you.

 ** **Asahi:**** Ikuya’s going back to Tokyo with Hiyori.

 ** **Amakata:**** Oh.

 ** **Asahi:**** Yeah. I wasn’t so sure about that but, if this succeeds, he might be able to stop running and reunite with his brother. It’s cool. I know Ikuya can protect himself. Not that Hiyori will put him in danger. That guy can apparently hurt anyone  _except_ Ikuya. How romantic.

 ** **Amakata:**** And you?

 ** **Asahi:**** Kisumi’s been asking me to move in for months now, so this feels like a perfect opportunity? Besides, I’m kinda attached to those kids now.

 ** **Amakata:**** ( _ _laughs__ ) They do that.

 ** **Asahi:**** They’re all so __lovable__.

 ** **Amakata:**** They are.

 ** **Asahi:**** Makes me want to stay here and make sure they’re alright, you know?

 ** **Amakata:**** I feel the same way.

 ** **Asahi:**** Theeeen let’s join forces and do this!!!

 ** **Amakata:**** ( _ _laughs__ ) Okay.

 ** **Asahi:**** Well, see ya later boss! I’ll send you the address and time!

 

* * *

 

 

 ** **Amakata:**** June 11. Me and Asahi-kun are organizing old and new documents for our new office, so we have a new filing system. The next recording was given by Kyou-sama, and it contains the meeting she had with her grandson, Rei-kun, and Haruka-kun. Due to our new security protocols, some parts have been cut off or censored until our security officer can fortify our servers.

[ _ _Click__ ]

 ** **Rin:**** That’s not the point, anyway. I’m done listening to excuses.

 ** **Rei:**** Hey… It’s not--

 ** **Rin:**** She told you to sit on the couch so sit on the couch and __listen__.

 ** **Rei:**** She’s done everything to work towards… Kyou-san, can you please show him?

 ** **Rin:**** What?

 ** **Kyou:**** That would be easier, wouldn’t it? Come here, then. Haruka, sit here on my other side.

 ** **Rin:**** ...tell me what your abilities are, first.

 ** **Kyou:**** I’ll __show__ you. Why are you so stubborn?

 ** **Haruka:**** We’re cautious.

 ** **Rin:**** Yep. What he said.

 ** **Kyou:**** __Jesus__ , those bastards are really going to get it from me.

 ** **Rin:**** You really can do something about them?

 ** **Kyou:**** Oh, believe me, I still have the power to ruin lives. I just haven’t used them lately.

 ** **Haruka:**** Because... you’re a hermit.

 ** **Kyou:**** Yes, well. We’re getting distracted. My ability is… how do I put it? I’m a conductor.

 ** **Rin:**** Like in an orchestra?

 ** **Rei:**** No, like a heat conductor, but for atypical abilities.

 ** **Kyou:**** Yes. Ikuya borrows abilities and makes them his own through proximity. I touch two people, one atypical and one non-atypical, and they can share the atypical’s ability.

 ** **Haruka:**** So if I sit there…

 ** **Kyou:**** You get to use Rei’s ability alongside him.

[ _ _Rapid footsteps, creaking as he sits down__ ]

 ** **Rin:**** H-hey!

 ** **Kyou:**** ( _ _laughs__ ) Excited, aren’t you?

 ** **Haruka:**** …

 ** **Kyou:**** Now, hold my hand. There. Can you hear?

 ** **Haruka:**** …

 ** **Rei:**** It can be overwhelming at first. Please focus on one thing.

 ** **Haruka:**** I thought you were joking about the love song.

 ** **Rei:**** I __wish__ I was joking.

 ** **Haruka:**** This is nice.

 ** **Rin:**** __Ugh__.

 ** **Haruka:**** ( _ _quiet laugh__ )

 ** **Rin:**** You’re enjoying that a lot, huh?

 ** **Haruka:**** You have a nice voice.

 ** **Rin:**** __Ughhhh__.

 ** **Kyou:**** ( _ _teasing__ ) Would you rather share you abilities with Haruka?

 ** **Rin:**** No! No way!

 ** **Rei:**** ( _ _laughs__ ) Oh, but he can hear your thoughts loud and clear?

 ** **Rin:**** I’m __really__ good at using my brain.

 ** **Haruka:**** Tsk.

 ** **Kyou:**** Impressive.

 ** **Rin:**** Can you use it too? Rei’s ability?

 ** **Kyou:**** Yes. I can also hear that song you’re singing. That’s interesting. You’ve built up a wall by using a song to distract every other subconscious thought. It takes considerable __effort__ to dig through your memories.

 ** **Rin:**** I learned a lot from Amakata-sensei.

 ** **Kyou:**** Hm. But you’re worried that you can’t control your emotions.

 ** **Rin:**** Well. I’ve never __needed__ to. I’m the only empath in the world.

 ** **Haruka:**** I want to try yours.

 ** **Rin:**** No.

 ** **Haruka:**** It’s unfair.

 ** **Rin:**** Noooope.

 ** **Kyou:**** Rin, it’s impolite to keep it to yourself.

 ** **Rin:**** That’s __not__ a thing. You don’t need to use my abilities. I’ve already seen you use yours.

 ** **Kyou:**** Right. Which means it’s only fair that you show us yours. Come here and share your ability. It’s an order.

 ** **Rin:**** I-- That’s-- __Why?__

 ** **Kyou:**** I want to try it, too. Amakata’s records are not as thorough as I’d like.

 ** **Rin:**** So you’re just curious?

 ** **Kyou:**** Scientific curiosity is important. You know that as well, don’t you?

 ** **Rin:**** ( _ _sigh__ )

 ** **Kyou:**** Stop being stubborn and sit on the table, Rin.

[ _ _Footsteps closer, creaking of the wooden floor as they all shift__ ]

 ** **Rin:**** I really don’t like this.

 ** **Kyou:**** Too bad. Hold out your hand.

 ** **Rin:**** …

 ** **Haruka:**** Oh.

 ** **Kyou:**** Huh.

 ** **Rin:**** This is so…

 ** **Kyou:**** Embarrassing, huh?

 ** **Haruka:**** It’s-- ( _ _deep breath__ ) It’s… violet.

 ** **Rin:**** Yeah.

 ** **Haruka:**** You’re all pinks and reds.

 ** **Rin:**** And your blue is… __um__.

 ** **Kyou:**** Like the deep blue sea, isn’t it?

 ** **Rin:**** It’s gotten so much clearer. It’s… it’s good. You feel happy.

 ** **Haruka:**** Hm. You’re pink all over.

 ** **Rei:**** Your face is pink too, Rin-kun.

 ** **Rin:**** Shut up, Rei.

 **Rei:**  ( _innocently_ ) I was merely making an observation.

 **Rin:** I can see the darkness in your soul.

 **Haruka:** No, you don't. Rei, you're pure.

 **Rei:** Thank you, Haruka-kun!

 ** **Kyou:**** This is quite harder to understand than Rei’s abilities.

 ** **Rin:**** Yeah.

 ** **Kyou:**** Why are the colors around you two mixing together?

 ** **Rin:**** …

 ** **Haruka:**** Hm?

 ** **Kyou:**** Interesting…

 ** **Haruka:**** Oh. Rin, why--

 ** **Rin:**** Please let go. I __beg__ you.

 ** **Kyou:**** Oh, but this is so interesting! You’re turning all kinds of colors! And what’s that-- Sweetness? Soft. Like a cloud.

 ** **Haruka:**** Cotton candy.

 ** **Rin:**** I’ll let you experiment on me if you just. Let go. Now. __Please__.

 ** **Kyou:**** Touchy. ( _ _laughs__ ) Okay, then.

[ _Floor creaking as Rin stands up and away from them_ ]

 ** **Haruka:**** It was fun.

 ** **Rin:**** …

 ** **Haruka:**** The pink looked good.

 ** **Rin:**** ...t-thank you…?

 ** **Rei:**** You’re blushing again.

 ** **Rin:**** I __know__. Can we please. Move on.

 ** **Kyou:**** You poor boy. Remember what you promised, alright? Your abilities are fascinating. We’re gonna do a lot of experiments. Your parents have been hiding such a treasure, those brats. That was one of the most beautiful thing’s I’ve ever experienced.

 ** **Haruka:**** ( _ _quietly, in awe__ ) It was.

 ** **Rin:**** A-anyway!!! That’s not why we came here. We need to know what you’ll do next.

 ** **Kyou:**** I already told you about our history, right? I’m going to try and do that again. Build something that __protects__. Do you want to help me?

 ** **Rin:**** Of course.

 ** **Kyou:**** Then, [ _ _beeeeeeep__ ]

;

 ** **Amakata:**** That’s all we have for now. Once Ikuya-kun is back to full health, we’ll fix the records as we see fit.

 

* * *

 

 

[ _ _Ring__ ]

[ _ _Ring__ ]

 ** **Amakata:**** Hello?

 ** **Rin:**** Hi! Uh.

 ** **Amakata:**** Yes? Do you need anything? You don’t usually call my personal number.

 ** **Rin:**** Right. This is. I don’t want grandma to know? Is this line secure?

 ** **Amakata:**** Yes. What is it? Did something happen?

 ** **Rin:**** No! It’s not-- It’s not an emergency! I don’t want grandma to know because it’s embarrassing. Asking this. But you’re the only one who can help me.

 **Amakata:** What is it?

 **Rin:** You know how I perceive emotions as colors and tastes and texture, right?

 **Amakata:** Yeah.

 **Rin:** Most of the time, unless I’m directly interacting with them, it’s separate from my own. But… but what if it’s mixing all the time?

 **Amakata:** Oh! Is this about Haruka-kun?

 **Rin:** H-how do you know that?!

 **Amakata:** Kyou-sama sent a recording of your conversation at her house.

 **Rin:** Ugh! Of course she did.

 **Amakata:** Your emotions are always mixing together?

 **Rin:** We have separate… I guess clouds, I’d call it. I have distinct feelings, and he has a whole set too. But between us, there’s always some kind of overlap.

 **Amakata:** You’ve mentioned this before, right? You don’t know where his feelings end and where yours start.

 **Rin:** I thought it was just about swimming, since he missed it so much, but we’ve been swimming together and…

 **Amakata:** And?

 **Rin:** It’s getting worse?

 **Amakata:** How so?

 **Rin:** ...Sometimes, violet is all I see and feel. Lavender-flavored feelings. The soft touch of the waves on your legs while walking at the beach.

 **Amakata:** …

 **Rin:** Sorry, it’s hard to explain. It sounds so stupid.

 **Amakata:** It sounds poetic, actually. Romantic.

 **Rin:** Uh--!

 **Amakata:** Are you embarrassed?

 **Rin:** Of course I am! Don’t say shit like that!

 **Amakata:** But isn’t it true?

 **Rin:** Have you been talking to Nagisa?

 **Amakata:** He might have said _some_ things.

 **Rin:** Never mind. I’ll--

 **Amakata:** I think you know what it is that’s happening. I think you’re asking me because you’re worried you’re imagining things.

 **Rin:** …

 **Amakata:** Remember what I said before? Trust in your own feelings, and believe in what others feel. What you do is up to you, but I want you to remember to be true to yourself and to respect others always.

 **Rin:** ...thanks, Amakata-sensei. I will.

 **Amakata:** You’re welcome anytime.

 

* * *

 

 

 ** **Amakata:**** File AS-4A, July 8. Recorded in the new office’s consultation room.

[ _ _Click__ ]

 ** **Makoto:**** Hello.

 ** **Amakata:**** You look better. Asahi’s done a good job, huh?

 ** **Makoto:**** I can go to the past voluntarily now! Nightmares can still mess with my abilities, but I’m less afraid of sleeping. I __feel__ better.

 ** **Amakata:**** How many times have you used your ability this past week?

 ** **Makoto:**** Uh… Two times? Sousuke came back to the present last Wednesday so I haven’t had a reason to use it yet.

 ** **Amakata:**** So when you used it, you went to where Sousuke-kun was?

 ** **Makoto:**** ( _ _laughs__ ) Most of the time. I’m not-- I’m not really like Sousuke. He goes around time and learns about a lot of things, but I’m still not good with going to unknown places.

 ** **Amakata:**** Do they scare you?

 ** **Makoto:**** Yes. Being alone stuck in time isn’t an experience I want to repeat, so I mostly used it to visit Sousuke-kun and update him about what’s happening here in the present. ( _ _huffs__ ) He said him being there was extra motivation for me to master my abilities.

 ** **Amakata:**** Was it?

 ** **Makoto:**** ...yes. But I didn’t want him to think about it like that! It’s an __awful__ thing, being stuck there. Hiyori-san said he had a concussion, that’s why he was there for that long. It must have been a bad experience, but he doesn’t care much about that. He was just glad we could spend time there again.

 ** **Amakata:**** I’ve been told he’s pessimistic, but it seems you exchange roles when it comes to this.

 ** **Makoto:**** Oh... I guess so. He thinks it’s a good thing, being there. I’m still… Um.

 ** **Amakata:**** Do you still think your abilities are a burden?

 ** **Makoto:**** Not-- Not really. He’s done a lot to change my view of time-travel. We went cherry blossoms viewing in the Muromachi Period, you know? It was…

 ** **Amakata:**** Romantic?

 ** **Makoto:**** ( _ _laughs__ ) That’s exactly what Rin said! He was so jealous. They’re all-- They all remind me of the good things my ability can bring me. Rin, Rei, Nagisa, they’re all so positive about atypicals.

 ** **Amakata:**** It’s your first time, having atypical friends.

 ** **Makoto:**** Yeah. Back then, I only really had Haru, and he only understood me because we grew up together. I was his best friend first, before I gained these abilities. Having the others with us, it feels like I can have this and live normally too.

 ** **Amakata:**** I’m glad you think that.

 ** **Makoto:**** I’m confident enough to go to Tokyo soon. I’ll meet with Hiyori.

 ** **Amakata:**** Hiyori?

 ** **Makoto:**** I know, I know. Asahi already told me it’s a weird friendship.

 ** **Amakata:**** I’m not judging… Why are you meeting him?

 ** **Makoto:**** Don’t worry. I’m perfectly safe. We’ve been working on a variant of Asahi’s negator patches? He’s modifying it so a panic attack won’t trigger my abilities.

 ** **Amakata:**** I thought you said--

 ** **Makoto:**** I don’t want to be __fixed__ ; I don’t think I’m broken. It’s just-- It’s like those sleeping pills? Needing extra help isn’t bad. Asahi’s taught me that.

 ** **Amakata:**** Sorry, you’re right.

 ** **Makoto:**** I want to be able to go back to college and not be scared anymore. And… I want to help make something that will help all of us. Ikuya-kun would be able to interact with all of us normally if he can dampen his abilities, and Sousuke would be able to swim competitively without fear of time-travelling away in the middle of a race.

 ** **Amakata:**** That’s a noble cause. You’ve always been such a good man, Makoto-kun.

 ** **Makoto:**** I just don’t want anyone else to go through what I went through.

 ** **Amakata:**** It’s amazing that after everything, this is what you think to do. It’s a proof of how strong you are.

 ** **Makoto:**** Thank you.

 ** **Amakata:**** If ever, are you planning on going back to your college in Tokyo?

 ** **Makoto:**** I’m still not sure. Tokyo’s stressful on its own, so I want to keep all my options open.

 ** **Amakata:**** Well then, tell me when you’ve chosen.

 ** **Makoto:**** Yeah, I will.

 

* * *

 

 

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Amakata:** Hello? Who is this?

 **Sousuke:** It’s me.

 **Amakata:** Oh.

 **Sousuke:** Did you know Makoto was colluding with Hiyori Toono?

 **Amakata:** Colluding isn’t… the word I would use.

 **Sousuke:** He’s been talking to him about curing us.

 **Amakata:** That’s not the situation.

 **Sousuke:** Really?

 **Amakata:** It’s not my place to tell you anything.

 **Sousuke:** ...you’re right. Sorry.

 **Amakata:** I understand being worried. We’re all worried about that friendship.

 **Sousuke:** Makoto trusts people too easily.

 **Amakata:** I know.

 **Sousuke:**...sorry. I’ve said some petty shit at you about that.

 **Amakata:** It was all true. Don’t worry about it.

 **Sousuke:** You’ve helped him so much. Helped all of them so much.

 **Amakata:** You’re the one who saved Makoto-kun.

 **Sousuke:** Yeah. Me and the group. I know. But these past few weeks, he’s been more open. He’s looking better. That's because of your department.

 **Amakata:** That’s all Asahi-kun’s work.

 **Sousuke:** Just accept the compliment, will you?

 **Amakata:** ( _laughs_ ) Thank you.

 **Sousuke:** Can I-- Can I make an appointment?

 **Amakata:** Oh... Of course! You want to talk to me? I thought--

 **Sousuke:** Rin convinced me. He’s the best at using his abilities, out of all of us. You’re the one who helped him with that. I want to be able to use mine better, too.

 **Amakata:** Of course.

 **Sousuke:** Do you think I could? Stop it from whisking me away every time I get injured?

 **Amakata:** I think… you should talk to Makoto-kun about that, before you meet me. He’s been thinking about that with Hiyori-kun.

 **Sousuke:** Oh.

 **Amakata:** He’s doing his best for all of you.

 **Sousuke:** I know. He tries so hard to support everyone, and then forgets to take care of himself.

 **Amakata:** So you want to take care of him.

 **Sousuke:** ...yeah. I guess you know that feeling.

 **Amakata:** I do. Though I don’t want to date Makoto-kun, so.

 **Sousuke:** ( _laughs_ ) Is this how you talk to your patients?

 **Amakata:** You’re not yet my patient, Yamazaki-kun. Get an appointment from my secretary first.

 **Sousuke:** I will. Thanks, Amakata.

 **Amakata:** I’ll see you soon.

 

* * *

 

 

 ** **Amakata:**** File AS-14, July 30. Telepath negator room.

[ _ _Click__ ]

 ** **Rei:**** It’s been a while.

 ** **Amakata:**** How was your trip?

 ** **Rei:**** I’ve successfully transferred all my units into my new college!

 ** **Amakata:**** That’s great.

 ** **Rei:**** It was a slow process and, honestly, there aren’t many courses that coincide since I came from an Art School. But this is the path I have chosen, and I am looking forward to learning everything I could about atypicals.

 ** **Amakata:**** Kyou-san has accepted your proposal, then?

 ** **Rei:**** Yes, I will study psychology in a nearby college while working part-time here in this department. I will also go here for my internship, and hopefully, I’ll be of help when I graduate.

 ** **Amakata:**** That’s quite the plan you’ve got there.

 ** **Rei:**** It feels like I found my purpose, here. I want to help in every way I can.

 ** **Amakata:**** You’re happy? Here?

 ** **Rei:**** Yes! Living with Haruka-kun and Nagisa-kun, learning more and more each day with Asahi-kun and Rin-kun… I’ve never been happier.

 ** **Amakata:**** You said last month that you needed to let go of things. Is this you letting go?

 ** **Rei:**** Ah. Yes. Truth be told, I have been thinking of staying in Iwatobi ever since I met Nagisa-kun and the others, but a part of me always wondered if this was just another place I’d have to leave. I __loved__ art school. I will always be a fan of the arts, but I’ve never had this emotional connection to it. My friends weren’t close with me either, not the way I am now with the others here. I was afraid…

 ** **Amakata:**** You were afraid?

 ** **Rei:**** I was afraid of being left behind, once all of the excitement ended.

 ** **Amakata:**** Oh.

 ** **Rei:**** They needed me, and I was glad for that. I appreciated being of help in finding Makoto-kun, and helping everyone, but I was afraid once it was peaceful, I’d have to go back to my old life.

 ** **Amakata:**** Are you studying atypicals because of that? To be helpful?

 ** **Rei:**** Oh… No. Well, not just because of that? I am excited to be of help in the future, but I am genuinely interested in learning more about my own ability and about other abilities. I’m not staying because I want them to need me. These past few weeks of peace have given me a new perspective on that.

 ** **Amakata:**** How so?

 ** **Rei:**** They __like__ me. They genuinely like me, and I can read their minds, so I know they’re being truthful. You know, Makoto-kun has had this tiny nagging voice in the back of his mind about always checking up on me? He’s still feeling bad about me seeing his traumatic memories, and he wants to make sure I’m fine. Besides that, Gou told me something that helped me understand my situation better.

 ** **Amakata:**** What did she say?

 ** **Rei:**** People think about a lot of things, and that is a part of who they are, but their actions and the way they talk should also be weighed. Gou said her brother doesn’t think sometimes, and just acts, but that doesn’t mean Rin-kun’s actions mean less.

 ** **Amakata:**** Ah.

 ** **Rei:**** And I can see how genuine they act around me. Rather than just focusing on their thoughts, I can see from their actions that they truly care about me. Rin-kun’s always inviting me over to practice our abilities with Gou. I can’t read his mind but I know Nagisa-kun drags me to all kinds of places just to see me laugh. It feels __good__ to be loved this way. They don’t __need__ me, but they want me in their life. That’s more than anything I’ve ever wished for.

 ** **Amakata:**** I’m glad you feel that way.

 ** **Rei:**** Me, too. ( _ _laughs__ ) I’m glad Nagisa-kun kidnapped me that day.

 

* * *

 

 

 ** **Nagisa:**** ( _ _imitating Amakata’s voice__ ) File: NB17. August 1. Asahi Shiina’s office.

 ** **Asahi:**** I don’t think you’re allowed to use that recorder.

 ** **Nagisa:**** But it’s my __birthday__. And it’s __summer break__. And I passed all my tests!

 ** **Rin:**** We dragged you kicking and screaming to get there.

 ** **Nagisa:**** I am forever indebted to you, Rin-sama, the greatest teacher to ever live.

 ** **Rin:**** ( _ _laughs__ ) How about Rei?

 ** **Nagisa:**** He’s the other greatest teacher to ever live!

 ** **Rin:**** __Wow__. I feel so special.

 ** **Nagisa:**** You are __very__ special!!! Oh, Rin-sama, will you please treat me to some good, delicious ice cream while we’re waiting for the others?

 ** **Rin:**** ...you know what, as reward for not even trying to use your abilities, I will.

 ** **Asahi:**** He doesn’t need powers to control people, huh?

 ** **Rin:**** Yeah. He’s got all of us figured out.

 ** **Nagisa:**** Yep! I know Asa-chan is sulking because Kissu-chan went to my party first instead of waiting for him! And I know Rin-chan’s anxious for everyone to finish so we can go to my party already where Haru-chan is waiting for him!

 ** **Rin:**** Oi.

 ** **Asahi:**** He’s right, though. I miss my husband.

 ** **Rin:**** Fianceé.

 ** **Asahi:**** We’ll be married soon, don’t nitpick.

 ** **Nagisa:**** Let’s go buy ice cream already! The coldness of it will soothe your aching hearts~

 ** **Rin:**** My heart is not aching.

 ** **Asahi:**** Just admit it already. You miss your boyfriend too.

 ** **Rin:**** He’s __not__ my--

 ** **Nagisa:**** Yeah, Asa-chan! They’ve only been dating for a month! They’re not boyfriends yet!

 ** **Rin:**** …

 ** **Asahi:**** Oh but he wants to, so badly, huh? I don’t need empathy to see that.

 ** **Nagisa:**** __So badly__.

 ** **Rin:**** Shut up.

 ** **Asahi:**** You haven’t kissed yet, have you?

 ** **Rin:**** __Shut up__.

 ** **Nagisa:**** Rin-chan’s __romantic__. Of course he’ll take it slow. Do you know when they had their first real date? _On Haru-chan’s birthday_. Rin-chan wanted it to be special!

 **Asahi:** That’s so sweet! Ahhh, the purity of young love~

 ** **Rin:**** Not everyone's like Kisumi, jumping his boyfriend at any given time.

 ** **Asahi:**** Hey! I love that about him!

 ** **Rin:**** We have different tastes.

 ** **Nagisa:**** __Obviously__. Haru-chan’s your type, and Kissu-chan’s the polar opposite of Haru-chan, isn’t he?

 ** **Asahi:**** That is so true.

 ** **Rin:**** ( _ _sigh__ ) You were saying something about ice cream?

 ** **Nagisa:**** Oh!!! There’s a convenience store a block from here! I think Sou-chan’s still got an hour with Ama-chan and Mako-chan’s still on that skype call with Hiyo-chan, so we can go, right?

 ** **Rin:**** Yeah. And let’s buy some from them, too. Sousuke always needs extra sugar after talking with Amakata-sensei.

 ** **Asahi:**** You’d think he’d be over it by now.

 ** **Rin:**** Eh. It’s more about discussing the current plan with Makoto, I think. He’s still pissy all of us let Makoto be buddy-buddy with Hiyori.

 ** **Asahi:**** Ah. I can relate.

 ** **Rin:**** You’re still not friends with Hiyori?

 ** **Asahi:**** I kinda… hate his face? I don’t know. There’s something about that smug look that makes me want to set fire to something.

 ** **Rin:**** At least he’s not flirting with your boyfriend. That’s what pisses Sousuke off the most. He thinks Makoto’s too nice to Hiyori and Hiyori might get ideas.

 ** **Asahi:**** You’d think so, right? You’d think there would be no flirting with Hiyori? Since we’re __engaged__? But have you seen Kisumi?! He flirts with everyone. Even evil incarnates! Kisumi keeps mentioning __handcuffs__ , which, I would be really annoyed if Hiyori’s reactions aren’t so funny.

 ** **Rin:**** ( _ _laughs__ ) That must be tough.

 ** **Asahi:**** You have no idea.

 ** **Nagisa:**** Guuuuys! Focus! Ice cream!

 ** **Rin:**** Yeah, yeah, we’re going.

 ** **Asahi:**** Leave the recorder. Amakata-sensei will be angry if you bring that out of this facility.

 ** **Nagisa:**** Are you really afraid of Ama-chan’s reaction, or are you afraid of Iku-chan’s?

 ** **Asahi:**** I’m not afraid of Ikuya!

 ** **Rin:**** You __should__ be.

 ** **Nagisa:**** Tsk, tsk, Kissu-chan’s right. You never learn.

 ** **Asahi:**** I can __definitely__ win against Ikuya! I will never be afraid of him! Why does no one believe that?!

 ** **Nagisa:**** If you say so, Asa-chan.

 ** **Asahi:**** Arghhhh. Come on! Leave that recorder behind!

[ _ _Beep__ ]

 

* * *

 

 

 ** **Amakata:**** File AS-4B, September 24. Backyard. Kyou-sama is observing from another room.

[ _ _Click__ ]

 ** **Amakata:**** Good morning.

 ** **Nagisa:**** Good morning, Ama-chan!

 ** **Amakata:**** You sound excited.

 ** **Nagisa:**** Yes! You know, you know, I was __dying__ to ask Haru-chan about his date because Rin-chan walked him to our door and they talked in front of the house for a _long_ time and when Haru-chan went inside, he was _blushing_ so cutely and--

 **Amakata:** You asked him?

 **Nagisa:** I didn’t! I wanted him to tell me everything but I closed my eyes and I said welcome home and I went to my room!!!

 **Amakata:** Oh! That’s amazing control!

 **Nagisa:** Right?! I really wanted to know everything but I know they deserve to have that moment. Haru-chan should have time to bask in that happiness, right?

 **Amakata:** I’m so proud of you.

 **Nagisa:** Thank you! Haru-chan said that too~

 **Amakata:** He did?

 **Nagisa:** He did! During breakfast, he told me about their date at the amusement park and told me he was proud of me for not asking. And then he gave me a stuffed toy. Ah! but he said Rin-chan bought it for me as a souvenir. ( _laughs_ ) Do you think Rin-chan’s bribing me?

 **Amakata:** I don’t think… he needs to do that.

 **Nagisa:** Yeah, but I’m Haru-chan’s only family in Iwatobi ever since Mako-chan went to study in Tokyo, so he needs my blessing, right?

 **Amakata:** ...blessing?

 **Nagisa:** Ama-chan! I’m Haru-chan’s brother and it’s my divine duty to keep him safe!

 **Amakata:** From Matsuoka-kun?

 **Nagisa:** Hm. You’re right. Rin-chan’s the most harmless person I know. Even more than Rei-chan! And Rei-chan’s really, really harmless!

 **Amakata:** …

 **Nagisa:** Anyway, my control’s been getting really better. Asa-chan said my uh… happy hormones? I can’t remember what they’re called. He said I’m happier more constantly so my body is accepting my control.

 **Amakata:** That sounds great. I’ve read about your check-ups. It seems like you’re healthier than ever.

 **Nagisa:** I think it’s because Rei-chan’s convinced Haru-chan to cook more balanced meals now that we’re in the Swim Team together.

 **Amakata:** Oh, yes. How is your swim team?

 **Nagisa:** We’re doing great! I’m a genius!

 **Amakata:** ( _laughs_ )

 **Nagisa:** No, seriously, Rin-chan told me I’m good. Well, not as good as Haru-chan, though. I don’t think anyone’s as good as Haru-chan. Ah. Except for Rin-chan, when they’re swimming against each other. It’s kinda _ridiculous_. Do you think his powers are making him stronger too? When he’s so high on love feelings? Oh! I’ll tell Asa-chan and Rei-chan about that! We should research that!

 **Amakata:** I don’t think Matsuoka-kun would appreciate that.

 **Nagisa:** Tsk. You’re right.

 **Amakata:** It does sound like a great research opportunity.

 **Nagisa:** The power of love!!!

 **Amakata:** ( _laughs_ )

 **Nagisa:** Ah, about that! That’s another thing! Rin-chan asked me to join the relay, but I caught it, you know? I _knew_ it was because I wanted him to ask me, and not because I was that good. I told him my power made him do it.

 **Amakata:** He didn’t notice?

 **Nagisa:** Oh, he did! He said he’s been finding ways to reject my powers but when he felt this impulse to ask me for the relay, he realized it wasn’t that bad a plan so he just went with it.

 **Amakata:** That’s amazing. You’ve both been improving so much.

 **Nagisa:** That’s because Ama-chan and Asa-chan are really good at teaching us!

 **Amakata:** Thank you. You’re great students, as well.

 **Nagisa:** I’m happy, you know? I’m so happy at home and in school, and I’ve never been this excited about the future! It’s like-- It’s like for the first time in my life, I have a family who will never leave me. It’s what it feels, with Haru-chan and Rin-chan and the whole swim team. Ah, and of course, with you and Asa-chan and Kissu-chan too.

 **Amakata:** The Tokyo branch will get jealous when they hear that.

 **Nagisa:** Iku-chan!!!! I love you!!!!! Don’t ever forget that!!!!

 **Amakata:** ( _amused_ ) Did you really have to shout it that loud?

 **Nagisa:** It’s to show him how much I miss him! And Mako-chan, and Sou-chan! Even Hiyo-chan!

 **Amakata:** I’m sure they miss you too.

 **Nagisa:** I can’t wait for winter break. We’ll all be together again!

 

* * *

 

 

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Amakata:** Hello?

 **Haruka:** Is Nagisa there?

 **Amakata:** In my… house?

 **Haruka:** Yes.

 **Amakata:** No. I don’t think he knows where my house is.

 **Rin:** You’re really underestimating Nagisa, if you think that.

 **Amakata:** Oh… Am I on loud speaker?

 **Rin:** Yes, sorry. We’re trying to find Nagisa.

 **Amakata:** It’s 11 pm. He should be at home now, right? Do you think--

 **Rin:** No, it’s fine. I don’t think it’s anything bad.

 **Amakata:** Then why?

 **Rin:** It’s close to the exam period.

 **Amakata:** Yeah. That explains it.

 **Haruka:** He escaped our study session.

 **Amakata:** Is Rei-kun there?

 **Rin:** He’s been searching for Nagisa, driving around town.

 **Amakata:** ...huh.

 **Rin:** What?

 **Amakata:** It’s just that-- He can’t hear Nagisa-kun’s thoughts, so Matsuoka-kun searching for Nagisa-kun would have been the better choice, right? Because you’re already familiar with how his emotions feel like.

 **Rin:** ...oh.

 **Haruka:** Ah.

 **Rin:** Those _assholes_. They planned this!

 **Amakata:** So it seems.

 **Rin:** I can’t believe they--

 **Haruka:** There’s still a week until the exams. It’s fine.

 **Rin:** What are we going to do tonight if they don’t come back?

 **Haruka:** _Rin_.

 **Rin:** Oh. Oooh. Okay. Yeah. That’s-- Okay. Bye, Amakata-sensei! Thanks! Bye!

[ _Beep_ ]

 

* * *

 

 

 **Amakata:** File AS-10. December 20. Consultation room.

[ _Click_ ]

 **Amakata:** Good morning, Matsuoka-kun. It’s been a while.

 **Rin:** Almost three months, huh?

 **Amakata:** You barely need my help anymore. I was surprised you called in an appointment.

 **Rin:** So was grandma. And mom. And _Rei_. Can’t I get an appointment without everyone making a fuss?

 **Amakata:** Sorry, you’re perhaps my most improved patient, and well. Your family does own this department.

 **Rin:** Yeah. I guess.

 **Amakata:** So? Has there been a problem with your abilities lately?

 **Rin:** It isn’t exactly… a problem.

 **Amakata:** Okay…? What is it?

 **Rin:** We competed in a relay competition.

 **Amakata:** Last weekend, right? With Nagisa-kun and Haruka-kun. I heard you won. Congratulations.

 **Rin:** Thank you. We did win.It was-- It was a different experience. I’m pretty sure Nagisa used his abilities to keep us in top form.

 **Amakata:** Is that the issue? Are you guilty about what he did?

 **Rin:** Not really. He wanted us to calm down and do our best, and that’s what we did. Nagisa’s never used his abilities to push anyone beyond their body’s capabilities. He’s careful.

 **Amakata:** That’s reassuring.

 **Rin:** Me and Haruka watch him as much as we can, even though it doesn’t look like he needs it. He’s improved so much.

 **Amakata:** Then? What was it?

 **Rin:** Is it considered cheating if Haruka’s feelings and mine mix together and give me the boost to swim better than I’ve ever had in my entire life?

 **Amakata:** ...Hm. I don’t think so? People would call that having inspiration.

 **Rin:** Right… right. Sure.

 **Amakata:** You don’t believe me?

 **Rin:** A bit. Not really all the way, I guess. It just felt… If drugs aren’t legal, then that feels illegal, too. It was such a rush, like I couldn’t wait to come back to his side and prove to him we can win together.

 **Amakata:** Matsuoka-kun… from where I’m standing, it sounds a lot like motivation because you’re in love. Passion isn’t illegal.

 **Rin:** Ah.

 **Amakata:** You don’t have to feel guilty for feeling things that strongly.

 **Rin:** ...it’s a new feeling. It was almost blinding, when I touched the wall and he jumped in, all my senses were filled with _violet_. It felt like I could drown in it.

 **Amakata:** That sounds like a beautiful thing.

 **Rin:** Yeah… but then I, uh, fainted when we won.

 **Amakata:** What?

 **Rin:** Yeah…

 **Amakata:** How come no one told me about this? Someone should have reported that to me!

 **Rin:**  No one else knows. It happened in the locker room after, when Haru was the only one with me.

 **Amakata:** Oh.

 **Rin:** Yeah. It was overwhelming, the relay and the victory and everyone’s feelings in the stadium. I think being alone with Haru made me let my defenses down and I finally let myself rest.

 **Amakata:** You were trying to keep everything at bay.

 **Rin:** The whole event, I was blocking a lot of things.

 **Amakata:** But with only Haruka-kun near, it felt safe to let go.

 **Rin:** Yeah.

 **Amakata:** How did he react?

 **Rin:** I might have traumatized him.

 **Amakata:** He’s not good with people fainting on him because of their abilities.

 **Rin:** I _know_. I fucked up.

 **Amakata:** It’d not entirely your fault.

 **Rin:** I made him relive a really bad memory.

 **Amakata:** You were _overwhelmed_.

 **Rin:** I could have kept it together for longer. I just didn't try.

 **Amakata:** Does Haruka-kun know? Why you fainted?

 **Rin:** He knew I was overwhelmed because of the stadium.

 **Amakata:** What about feeling safe? You fainted because you knew he would be there for you while you healed from that stress. Have you told him that?

 **Rin:** ...no.

 **Amakata:** Why not?

 **Rin:** It’s-- It’s not that easy to talk about.

 **Amakata:** Why not?

 **Rin:** It’s _heavy_ , that level of feeling. We’ve been dating for a while, but-- I feel _a lot_ for him. I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about all those with him.

 **Amakata:** We’ve talked about the value of communication, haven’t we? How you feel their feelings but they don’t feel yours?

 **Rin:** ( _mutters_ ) And thank god for that.

 **Amakata:** Matsuoka-kun.

 **Rin:** I don’t know how to say it.

 **Amakata:** Tell him _I feel safe around you_. Isn’t that easy?

 **Rin:** I don’t want to burden him with that.

 **Amakata:** Even more than him thinking swimming competitively makes you faint?

 **Rin:** …

 **Amakata:** I won’t push you to do anything, but I need you to remember what’s important to you, okay? Fear isn’t an emotion you dwell in, normally. I’ve known you to jump head first into everything.

 **Rin:** This scares me.

 **Amakata:** Relationships often are. You should talk to him.

 **Rin:** Right. ( _deep breath_ ) I should. I’ll do it. Thanks, Amakata-sensei.

 **Amakata:** Do you want to do meditation exercises? To help you prepare?

 **Rin:** ( _laughs_ ) Let’s do it. For old time’s sake.

 

* * *

 

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

[ _Ring_ ]

 **Operator:** You've reached Miho Amakata. If you have a message, press 1.

[ _Beep_ ]

 **Rin:** Um. Thank you, for your advice. I really needed that. We've made up.

( **Haruka** : Rin?

 **Rin:**  Ah! Hey, wait, I'll just finish this.

 **Haruka:** Sure. Finish it up. The food is getting cold.

 **Rin:** Yeah, thanks babe.)

 **Rin:** ( _clears throat_ ) Uh. Yeah. We talked? I guess it wasn't that hard. I saw a new color today. I'll tell you about it next time. Thanks again. Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for everyone who stayed with me through this journey, oh my god guys we did it
> 
> so long, empath rin, you amused me to the very end
> 
> please comment? it's the last chapter!!! give me this at least. let me talk some more about my mutant children

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ my tumblr [moeblobmegane](moeblobmegane.tumblr.com)


End file.
